BORGOL
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [ENDING] Kisah tentang Jongin si anggota SWAT yang tampan bersama pacarnya, Do Kyungsoo; si Detektif manja dan kekanakan dalam misi menangkap Pemimpin Mafia Kelompok A! It's KaiSoo! Slight ChanBaek, ChanSoo! Yaoi! Wtf EXO OFFICIAL COPLE! Chapter(s)! RnR! Arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : BORGOL**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Jongin**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Criminal**

 **Pair : KaiSoo wtf EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **WARNING THYPO**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

DOOR!

DOOR!

SRET!

"Ahk,"

Jongin meringis, memegangi lengan kanannya yang perih memanas akibat gesekan sebuah peluru yang melesat tepat berjarak satu centi dengan kulit lengannya. Beruntung! Jongin masih bersyukur karna Peluru itu hanya meleset mengenai lengannya. Ouh! Dewi Fortuna menyertaimu Jongin. Mengambil nafas panjang menekan adrenalin yang sempat down, Jongin kemudian –tanpa memperdulikan lengan kulitnyanya yang robek, berlari cepat kearah sebuah Dinding yang terlihat cukup kokoh meski warnanya telah mengelupas dimakan waktu, dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya disana. Suara bising dari tembakan pistol dan ledakan granat masih terdengar dimana-mana.

BLAR!

Jongin terkesiap, dinding tempat persembunyiannya terbakar dan runtuh, sepertinya komplotan Mafia tadi mengetahui keberadaannya dan menembak kearahnya. Shit! Jongin buru-buru melompat, melakukan roll depan dan membungkuk bersembunyi dibalik reruntuhan papan yang cukup melindungi tubuhnya. Sementara Anggota Polisi –rekan sekaligus anggota SWAT lainnya– juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama, saling tembak menembak dengan Komplotan Mafia yang tampaknya ingin lari dari jalur hokum itu.

DOOR!

Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya, membidik tepat kearah Pilar besar diarah sebrang yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Mafia sialan tersebut. Lalu pilar berlapis perak itu hancur, reruntuhannya menimbun salah satu Mafia incarannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum sinis, sepuluh dari puluhan Mafia itu jatuh karna tembakannnya. Yeah..Jongin memang anggota Polisi yang ahli dalam hal menembak, itu sebabnya Pemerintah menugaskannya turun langsung dan bergabung bersama SWAT kelapangan untuk menangkap Mafia nakal sekaligus berbahaya dalam transaksinya. Well, sebenarnya saat Jongin dan anggota lain datang, Pemimpin Mafia itu sudah berhasil kabur setelah berhasil mentraksasi barang ke pembeli yang sialnya juga sudah kabur. Dan Jongin sekarang sedang berusaha menangkap si anak buah keparat. Siapa tahu dia bisa mendapatkan salah satu hidup–hidup untuk dijadikan saksi.

TREK!

Jongin mengisi amunisi pelurunya, bersiap-siap menembak lagi, tapi..

"JONGIIINNNN.."

Suara Itu?

Jongin menoleh cepat, dan matanya terbelalak lebar mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalinya sedang berlari mendekat kearahnya. Ledakan dan baku tempak masih terjadi, dan lelaki mungil yang memanggilnya tadi berlari kencang sambil sesekali memegang kepala kecilnya.

Oh my god!

"KYUNGSOOO?"

"Jongiinn.."

Jongin menepuk jidatnya keras, ingin sekali dia membenturkan kepalanya ketembok jika saja dia tidak menyayangi nyawanya. "Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" Jongin berteriak frustasi menyaingi suara ledakan granat agar Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

Jongin sweat drop! Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo! Pacarnya yang berwajah manis dan bertubuh mungil itu saat ini sedang ada disini, ikut meringkuk disampingnya seperti seorang Polisi. ARGH! Bukankah tadi Jongin sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggu di mobil? Kenapa sekarang dia ada disini? Afahfhsdgfck #!

"KYUNGSOO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Jongin berteriak dengan frustasi diantara suara-suara yang terdengar, mendekap tubuh mungil kekasihnya agar menunduk, salah satu Mafia itu melempar granat 10 Meter didepannya dan dalam hitungan detik granat itu meledak, menerbangkan apapun yang terbawa oleh sapuannya. Jongin mengerang, memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat karna dia tak ingin kekasih cerewetnya itu terluka.

"Jongin.." Lelaki mungil itu memberontak menyembulkan kepalanya dan seketika itu mata bulatnya terbelalak melihat luka gores dilengan Jongin, buru-buru ia melepas dasi yang sebelumnya tersimpul rapi dilehernya dan membalut lengan Jongin dengan itu.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Jongin kau terluka," Panik Kyungsoo. Lelaki tan itu menggeram! Sekarang bukan saatnya mencemaskan luka kecil itu, yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah keadaan Kyungsoo yang kapan saja bisa membahayakan! Aduh, kapan sih Kyungsoo mau mengerti? Frustasi, Jongin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo erat dan menatapnya serius.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini, tempat ini tak aman untukmu Soo,"

"Tapi aku kan Detektif, aku juga berhak ada disini," Sangkal Kyungsoo dengan wajah kuekueh seperti biasa.

"Tapi ini tugasku Soo, disini terlalu berbahaya," Ledakan granat terdengar lagi, Kai mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo lagi dan membawa Kyungsoo bersembunyi di tempat yang lebih aman. Lelaki tan itu menatap kekasihnya serius dan tegas.

"Kau tak boleh disini, kau harus pergi!"

"Tapi aku ingin bersama Jongin,"

"Ini terlalu berbahaya Soo, aku tak mau kau terluka," Meski ucapan itu diucapkan dengan nada tinggi, tapi Jongin tidak bisa menutupi bahwa dia melakukan ini karna tak mau melihat Kyungsoo terluka. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin pasti khawatir padanya.

"Tapi kan ada Jongin yang melindungiku," Ucap Kyungsoo polos, membuat Jongin semakin mengeram frustasi. Ya Tuhan! Bunuh saja aku! Jongin memekik dalam hati dengan urat leher menonjol. Sadar melihat ekspresi pacarnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu dia meraih sebuah borgol yang ada di Ikat pinggang milik Jongin. Gerak–gerik itu cukup membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Jika begitu, borgol aku.."

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo memasukkan tangan kirinya kesalah satu lubang borgol, kemudian memborgol tangan kanan Jongin dengan lubang satunya. Setelah menguncinya, Kyungsoo membuang jauh-jauh kunci itu. Jadilah kini kedua tangannya terbogol bersama. Jongin menatapnya Cengo.

"Berikan satu Pistolmu,"

"Apa?"

Aish! Kyungsoo merenguti kelambanan Jongin, lalu dia meraih satu pistol yang terletak dipinggang Jongin sebelah kanan, memeriksa amunisinya dan tersenyum senang saat mendapati ada beberapa butir peluru tersimpan disana.

"Wuusshh!"

Kyungsoo meniup ujung pistolnya dengan gaya sok cool seperti actor, kemudian menatap Jongin yang masih terdiam bak patung itu dengan senyuman manis. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kirinya dan otomatis tangan kanan Jongin juga terangkat.

"Jika begini, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan kau bisa melindungiku. Ayoo! Kita tangkap Mafia itu," Semangat Kyungsoo. Jongin butuh beberapa detik untuk menetralisir dirinya, mencerna semuanya dan menerima apa yang terjadi. Hingga detik setelahnya dia tersenyum, membantu tubuh kecil Kyungsoo agar berdiri.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DOOR!

DOOR!

Jongin menunduk, tangan kirinya menekan bahu Kyungsoo agar kekasihnya itu menunduk, tiga orang Mafia kini tengah mengawasi mereka. Jongin berdecak, hanya tersisa tiga orang lagi, dan ini akan menjadi sulit baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun dia penembak professional, tangan kanannya tak berfungsi dengan baik, belum lagi sesekali untuk melindungi kekasihnya, Jongin jadi mengutuk sifat keras kepala yang Kyungsoo miliki itu.

"Jongin..Kim Jongin.."

Jongin menekan sebuah benda hitam kecil ditelinga kirinya, matanya masih sibuk mengawasi tiga Mafia yang sedang mengisi senjata itu dari balik dinding yang lumayan tinggi, sementara Kyungsoo masih dengan setia berdiri dibelakangnya. Kalian bertanya apa yang lelaki mungil itu lakukan? Jawabannya adalah, Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat Jongin yang tampak keren dimatanya. Rambut Jongin berantakan, keringat yang membasahi wajah serta nafasnya yang terengah-engah sexy. Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya, bahkan ia sampai lupa bagaimana cara menggunakan pistol ditangan kirinya saking kagum, lelaki mungil itu terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah kekasihnya.

"Jongin disini, ada apa Komandan?"

"Kembali ke tempat awal Jongin, biarkan tiga orang itu lepas. Kita sudah mendapat sebagian dari mereka, sebagian Polisi juga sudah kembali."

Jongin mendengus, dia paling tidak suka menyelesaikan masalah setengah-setengah. Dia akan menangkap sisa tiga orang itu meski seorang diri, Oh jangan lupakan satu orang dibelakangnya itu. Jongin mulai berlari mendekat, satu tembakan melumpuhkan satu dari ketiganya, dan sisanya mulai berlari menuju ke gerbang belakang. Jongin semakin mempercepat larinya, namun tiba-tiba larinya terasa sangat berat dan terseret–seret. Oh! Ayolah Do Kyungsoo.

"Jongin..Jongin.."

"Ada apa Soo? Kita harus mengejarnya cepat,"

"Jongin tunggu sebentar."

"Ada apa sih?"

"Jongiinn..Aku ingin Pipis," Matanya melebar dan langkahnya sontak terhenti, membuat Kyungsoo meringis kecil karna gerakan itu membuat hidungnya menabrak cukup keras bahu Jongin. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu melongo, kemudian menoleh cepat kearah Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memegang 'Sesuatunya' sambil memasang muka kebelet, Jongin kembali mengutuk. Apa Kyungsoo bercanda? Ini keadaan genting, Oh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"S..Su..Sudah belum?" Jongin bicara gugup. Jika bertanya kenapa, dia sedang tidak berani bergerak meski hanya sekedar memutar lehernya. Oh! Jangan sampai Kyuubi yang sedang dia 'Segel' terbangun karna melihat Sesuatu milik Kyungsoo itu. Jongin menelan salivanya kasar. Sial! Sial! Sial!

Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa melakukan ini? Argh! Dasar bocah!

"Sudah," Ada suara resleting yang kembali diangkat naik, lalu Kyungsoo berdiri didepan kekasihnya itu dengan wajah ceria tanpa dosa. Tidak menyadari bahwa jakun Jongin masih naik turun tidak stabil.

"Ayo." Ajaknya kembali semangat menyeret Jongin yang kini mulai merasa stress.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial!"

Jongin menembakkan Pistolnya kearah gerbang, namun sayangnya dua orang itu sudah berhasil melompati pagar dan kabur. Jongin mengerang frustasi dengan umpatan kecil, baru kali ini dia tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya sampai tuntas. Karna apa? Yeah, Karna Kyungsoo mengacaukan segalanya. Jongin jadi tidak konsentrasi kan.

"Mereka lari?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari situasi, Jongin menoleh dan mencoba memasang wajah yang sebiasanya. Well, meski semua ini salah Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkannya, Kyungsoo itu pacarnya.

"Humh, begitulah. Sepertinya Kita harus kembali, mana kuncinya?" Jongin bertanya dengan muka kusut yang lelah.

"Huh? Kunci Apa?"

"Kunci Borgol ini.." Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kuncinya sudah kubuang," Jawab Kyungsoo nyengir.

"APA?"

Jongin lemas seketika, rasanya dia hampir mati saja. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa membuang kunci penting itu tanpa berfikir? Dan, artinya tangannya akan terus terbogol sampai dia kembali ke markas dan mengambil kunci duplikat? Oh! Jangan katakan, Lelaki tan itu kini mengerang frustasi. Lelah, kesal, marah dan pusing menjadi satu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tak kembali kemarkas, hari sudah cukup malam dan dia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja ke rumahnya. Dia sangat lelah, jangankan kembali ke markas, untuk sekedar membersihkan diripun dia lelah, belum lagi dengan keadaan tangannya, dia tak mau mengambil resiko mandi bersama Kyungsoo dan kebablasan, Jongin ingin menahan fikiran mesumnya sementara. Lagipula tubuhnya benar–benar lelah.

"Jongin..aku ingin mandi," Kyungsoo meregek, lelaki mungil itu kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Tidakk! Tak usah mandi, kita langsung tidur saja." Tolaknya keras.

Jongin menarik tangannya, membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menuju ranjang. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil remote AC dan mengatur suhunya agar menjadi nyaman.

"Tak mandi?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil merengut protes. Hei, bagaimana mereka bisa mandi dengan keadaan seperti ini?

"Tidak,"

Kyungsoo merajuk dan kali ini Jongin mencoba untuk tak peduli, dia merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang dan otomatis Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ranjangnya besar dan cukup ditiduri dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin memejamkan matanya mengatur nafas, bersiap tidur sebelum suara manis Kyungsoo terdengar.

"Jongin..Jongin.."

"Hmm?"

"Peluk aku,"

Jongin mendesah, dia seharusnya bertanya berapa umur Kyungsoo. Kenapa sangat kelewat manja sih?

"Jongin.."

Jongin menyerah. Berbalik dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kepelukannya meski posisi ini sedikit menyusahkan, namun sebisa mungkin Jongin menyamankan diri sampai terlelap. Dia lelah, dan menit setelahnya dia tak mengingat apa-apa lagi, Jongin mengarungi alam mimpinya.

"Jongin..Jongin.."

Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Kekasihnya pelan, tak ada respon. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin sudah terlelap.

"Jongin.."

Kyungsoo mengusap wajah Jongin, ia terpesona, saat tidurpun Jongin akan terlihat tampan, sebuah senyuman tercetak dibibir tebalnya.

"Aku Mencintaimu Jongin.."

Kyungsoo memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir kekasihnya, kemudian tatapannya turun pada tangannya yang terborgol. Kyungsoo meluruskan tangannya, lalu dengan satu tarikan saja tangannya sudah terbebas. Kyungsoo terkikik, kalian lupa jika jemari yang Kyungsoo miliki itu sangat kecil? Tanpa Kuncipun ia mampu melepasnya. Tapi kenapa ia baru melepasnya sekarang?

Kyungsoo menyamankan tubuhnya pada pelukan hangat Kekasihnya.

'Karna ia tak mau melepaskan Jongin..'

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc or END ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spesial buat readers yang waktu itu reques ^^

Ps : Ini adaah shortfic chapter(s) yang pernah dishare di fb sampe end. Dan karna ada salah satu readers yang ingin agar shorfict ini dishare disini, jadi yea…

Laxy nunggu respon apakah ini mau dilanjut atau tidak dari readers semua ^^

Karna ini shortfict, jadi setiap chapter tidak terlalu panjang!

Oke,

Laxy tunggu responnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : BORGOL**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Jongin**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Criminal**

 **Pair : KaiSoo wtf EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **WARNING THYPO**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Paginya Kai terbangun, dia lalu mendudukan diri diatas ranjang dengan mata setengah terbuka, sepertinya nyawanya belum 100% terkumpul. Kai menguap sebentar, lalu menoleh kesamping dan dia tak mendapati Kyungsoo disebelahnya.

"Tanganku? Borgolnya?"

Kai menatap tangan kanannya dengan cengo, lalu hingga detik berikutnya dia berteriak frustasi. Argh! Kyungsoo mengerjainya ya? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin malam saja Borgol sialan itu terlepas? Kai merasa muak, dia kemudian menatap penampilannya sendiri dan mendapati bahwa dia hanya menggunakan celana boxer hitam tanpa atasan alias topless, lenganya yang terluka juga sudah diperban rapi. Tunggu.. Jangan bilang ini perbuatan Kyungsoo? Tapi siapa lagi jika bukan lelaki manja itu? Hah! Kai tidak yakin jika Kyungsoo menggerayangi tubuhnya semalam. Menghela nafas pelan, Kai berniat bangkit jika saja pintu kamarnya tidak dibuka duluan dari luar.

CEKLEK!

Kai menoleh kesumber suara, matanya langsung membelalak mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang masuk hanya dengan berbalut handuk kecil sebatas pinggang –dia habis dari kamar mandi, wajahnya terlihat sangat segar dan tetesan air jatuh dari rambut hitamnya, sepertinya Kyungsoo baru keramas.

"Pagi Jongiinnn.." Kyungsoo menyapa riang, berniat menghampiri kekasihnya, namun Kai berteriak duluan. Mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan menyuruh Kyungsoo agar berhenti ditempat dan tidak melanjutkan aksinya. Ayolah! Ini terlalu pagi untuk berfikir kotor. Bagaimana jika handuk Kyungsoo terlepas? Nah lho.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo merengut karna Kai menolak pelukannya.

"Tanganku. Borgolnya bagaimana bisa lepas?" Kai menunjuk tangan kanannya, memasang wajah memincing meminta jawaban.

"Oh, itu. Aku tadi pagi menghubungi Jong Dae dan menyuruhnya untuk membawakan kunci. Hehe." Kyungsoo memasang wajah lima jarinya sambil melangkah kearah lemari, dan Kai? Lelaki tan itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ingin rasanya dia mengubur diri hidup–hidup! Kim Jong In berhasil dikerjai.

"Jongin, aku pinjam kemejamu ya?"

"Apa?"

Kai langsung terbelalak, menatap handuk putih tak bersalah yang jatuh begitu saja dari pinggang Kyungsoo. Dan..dan, Kai menelan salivanya kasar. Pemandangan pagi ini lebih indah dari biasanya. Sesuatu yang putih dan mulus itu menggoda benda dibalik celananya. SIAL!

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Soo?" Tanya Kai gugup, ekor matanya memandang sekeliling dengan gusar.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menoleh dengan muka polosnya. Tak menyadari situasi.

"Mencari baju."

"Bu-bukan..maksudku, handuknya..ARRGH!" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. Entahlah, Kai harus bersyukur atau mengumpat memiliki kekasih yang kelewat polos macam Kyungsoo. Tak tahan, lelaki tan itu setengah berlari dan keluar menuju kamar mandi.

"Oh! Shit!" Kai menggelang, berusaha menampik fikiran mesumnya. Buru-buru dia membawa diri ke bathup dan berendam sebentar. Ini terlalu pagi, dan ia tak mau terlambat bekerja untuk menghabiskan morning sex.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian dinas lengkap dan rapi.

"Jongin! Aku membuat Ayam Pedas kesukaanmu," Kai menghela nafas –entah ini sudah yang berapa kali— lelaki tan itu kemudian melangkah kearah meja makan, menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk disana, menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menata makanan. Kai menelan salivanya gusar, jakunnya naik-turun menatap pergerakan Kyungsoo yang bergerak kesana kemari. Lelaki mungil itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis kotak-kotak miliknya yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuh kecilnya, tanpa celana.

CATAT! TANPA CELANA.

Dan Kai berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang Kyungsoo saat ini juga.

Drrrt!

Sebuah benda semacam ponsel kecil yang ada di ikat pinggangnya bergetar, itu semacam alat penerima suara atau radio yang terhubung dengan computer disuatu tempat, dan itu langsung terhubung ketelinganya dengan sebuah earphone yang terpasang ditelinga kiri Kai.

"Ya? Pagi Komandan,"

"Ini aku," Kai menautkan alisnya, ini bukan suara Yifan –Komandannya- lalu?

"Aku Suho!"

"Oh!" Kai bersikap biasa, mulai menyantap ayam pedas yang sudah Kyungsoo sediakan didepannya. Lelaki mungil itupun ikut duduk didepan Kai, menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Seorang mata-mata mencium keberadaan mereka,"

"Maksudmu Bandar narkoba dari jepang itu?"

"Yap! Menurut informasi, mereka akan melakukan transaksi di Gangwon-do Yonggu,"

"Aissh, itu jauh sekali."

"Aku juga tahu. Tapi ini perintah, kau pergi kesana dan selidiki mereka. Oh ya, ajak juga Detektif Kyungsoo untuk membantumu," Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Tidak! Ia tak mau tangannya terbogol konyol lagi.

"Bisakah dengan Detektif lain?"

"Tak bisa. Detektif dari Agen kepolisian sudah pergi menyelidiki kasus lain, kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali masalah," Keluh Suho diseberang, Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Meski Suho terjungkalpun Kai tak akan peduli padanya.

"Tidak. Aku sendiri saja,"

"Hei.. dia kekasihmu, bukannya kau harusnya senang?"

"Tapi Hyung~ dia itu-.."

Tut Tut Tut!

Kai mendengus, berani sekali Suho memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Andai saja lelaki itu bukan atasannya, awas saja! Kai lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat polos.

"Aku akan ke Yonggu untuk penyelidikan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak mau." Kyungsoo menggelang sebagai penolakan, lelaki mungil itu menatap Kai dengan muka melas –Semelas-melasnya, merajuk.

"Aku ikut,"

"Tapi ini berbahaya, aku tak mau terborgol konyol lagi," Ucap Kai setengah menyindir.

"Aku janji tak akan berbuat konyol dan mengerjaimu. Janji.. Aku ikut ya? Jongiinn.." Kyungsoo membuat tanda 'V' dengan tangan kanannya. Memasang pose merajuk lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Please.." Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedip lucu, mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. Kai berdehem, mencoba fokus pada ayam gorengnya berusaha mengabaikan Kyungsoo. namun gagal! Dia tidak bisa menolak lagi jika kekasihnya sudah merengek seperti ini. Lelaki tan itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.." Ucapnya lemas dan Kyungsoo langsung bersorak senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebuah gudang?" Alis Kai terangkat sebelah, tangan kanannya memencet tobol hitam disamping radio tape mobilnya, sementara tangan kirinya masih focus menyetir. Lalu sebuah layar kecil muncul menunjukkan rute jalan, semacam GPS. Well, mobilnya sangat khusus dan disetting sedemikian canggih, dipesan langsung dari Jepang. Sementara disampingnya, Kyungsoo hanya menatap kearah luar jendela. Pakaiannya sudah layak pakai, tentu saja karna Kai tadi sempat berhenti dibutik untuk membelikannya baju dan celana baru.

"Baik. Aku akan lewat memutar tepat dibelakang gudang itu,"

Piip!

Kai menambah gigi, menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Ban mobil depan berdecit keras saat melewati tikungan, Sepertinya Kai harus sampai cepat. Kyungsoo paham, dia tak ingin mengganggu lagi, makadari itu dia hanya diam sambil mencengkram kuat sabuk pengaman. Uuh! Rasanya seperti sedang mengikuti balapan mobil saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tunggu disini saja,"

Kai bergegas keluar dari mobil tepat saat kendaraan canggihnya itu sudah terparkir manis disebuah gang sempit dibelakang sebuah gudang yang nampaknya tak terpakai, Kyungsoo heran. Disinikah tempat Mafia itu bertransaksi?

"Jongin..Ikut," Kyungsoo sepertinya berniat mengikuti Kai, karna dia buru-buru keluar mobil. Namun dengan cepat pula Kai menahannya.

"Tidak, kali ini kau tidak boleh mengacau." Ucap Kai serius. Kyungsoo menggelang kuat.

"Aku ikut Jongin.."

"Dengar, ini semua bukan mainan ataupun hal konyol yang dijadikan main-main Kyungsoo."

"Aku tak akan jahil lagi, aku tak akan melakukan hal konyol lagi, Janjii.."

"Tapi aku ragu tentang itu," Sindir Kai dengan mata menyipit, Kyungsoo diam. Hati kecilnya meringis, apa Kai masih marah atas perbuatan konyolnya kemarin?

"Aku janji Jonginn.." Ucap Kyungsoo serius.

"Aku tak percaya. Aku sedang bertugas Kyungsoo, diam dan tunggu disini. Okay?" Kyungsoo menggelang, masih kuekueh ingin ikut. Sementara Kai memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku ikutt, apapun yang terjadi aku ingin bersama Jongin,"

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kau bilang kau akan selalu bersamaku dan melindungiku?"

"Termasuk kembali memborgol tangan kita berdua?"

"Aku tak peduli, yang penting aku bisa bersamamu,"

"Kyungsoo.."

"Tolong! Kali ini saja~"

"Kyungsoo,"

"Jongin."

"KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo sontak diam tertegun, gejolak di dadanya semakin bergemuruh hebat. Apa barusan Kai membentaknya? Kelopak matanya mengerjap. Kai benar–benar membentaknya dan itu sakit sekali.

"Jonginn.." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian dengan suara lemah. Kai merasa bersalah, dia menghela nafas, memegang bahu Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapannya jatuh sangat dalam ke mata bulat Kyungsoo. Merasa bersalah memang, tak seharusnya dia membentak kekasih mungilnya itu. Kyungsoo pasti akan sedih karna ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat bentakan darinya.

"Maaf. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Itu karna aku mencintaimu," Ucap Kai lembut, ibu jari kanannya mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku,"

Kyungsoo mati-matian berusaha menahan cairan yang ingin mendesak keluar dari matanya. Mungkin Kai benar, dia yang terlalu kekanankan. Seharusnya dia mengerti, Kai seperti ini karna ingin melindunginya, Kai mencintainya. Benar! Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit saat orang yang kita cintai membentak kita?

"Tak apa. Aku akan menunggu dimobil saja,"

"Kyungsoo.." Ujar Kai lembut, mengecup heartlips itu sekilas. Tangan besarnya menangkup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Tetap diam dimobil sampai aku kembali, oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan Kai melepas tangkupannya pada pipi Kyungsoo. Membiarkan lelaki mungil itu berjalan lemah kembali memasuki mobil dan menunduk, tak menoleh lagi. itu membuat Kai merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak boleh menggunakan perasaan saat sedang bekerja. Hh, dia berjanji akan menuruti semua kemauan Kyungsoo jika tugasnya selesai.

"Aku pergi,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo hanya diam termenung didalam mobil, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selama hampir dua jam ini, Kaipun belum kembali. Hah! Dia mulai bosan.

TOK! TOK!

Lalu ada yang mengetuk pintu mobil, membuat lelaki mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa ya yang mengetuk pintu mobil? Tak mungkin Jongin, jikapun memang Jongin, pasti dia akan langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk kaca mobil. Kyungsoo sebenarnya takut untuk membukakan kaca mobil, namun orang itu kembali mengetuk membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau membukanya.

"Haii~"

Orang itu melambai ceria, senyum dan bentuk wajahnya sangat cantik. Sepertinya dia orang baik, fikir Kyungsoo.

"Haii.. Aku Tao. Aku juga detektif yang ditugaskan kepolisian untuk penyelidikan disini. Mau bekerja bersama?" Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedip lucu, ia sedikit sangsi dan menatap lelaki bernama Tao itu dari atas kebawah.

"Aku diutus oleh Komandan Yifan," Ucap Tao menyakinkan lagi dengan sebuah senyuman yang dia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Oh! Dia ternyata juga detektif. Dia suruhan Yifan yang juga komandan Kai. Mungkin Kai tak akan marah karna dia pergi bersama anggota kepolisian. Benarkan?

"Benarkah? Aku detektif Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobilnya hingga kini dia berdiri didepan Tao. Uuh! Tao sangat tinggi ternyata.

"Sarang Mafia itu ada digudang itu, ayo ikut aku."

"Ya,"

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Tao tanpa curiga, berjalan melewati daerah semak belukar yang cukup lebat. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo cukup takut, tempat ini sangat sepi. Belum lagi Kyungsoo tiba–tiba merasakan bahwa ada langkah lain yang mengikutinya dari arah belakang, namun saat dia menoleh, hanya ada hembusan angin. Kyungsoo takut, Tao sedari tadi tak menoleh juga.

"Heii! Tao, kita kan kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke sarang Mafia itu,"

"Iya, tapi k–ppfftt.."

Ucapannya terhenti saat Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah telapak tangan kekar membekap mulut dan hidungnya kuat. Lalu sebuah bau aneh merasuki indranya. Baunya kuat dan menyengat, membuat Kyungsoo merasa ngantuk seketika. Kyungsoo mencoba berontak sekuat tenaga, namun semakin berontak, bau aneh itu semakin membuat kepalanya pusing. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Tao yang tengah tertawa dan..Gelap!

"Jonginn.." Gumannya sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Srek!

Kai melangkah mendekat, menyeret paksa kakinya agar berjalan mengendap-ngendap mendekati sisi gudang, mata tajamnya memang lurus mengawasi gudang didepannya. Namun siapa sangka jika hati dan fikiran lelaki itu ada di tempat lain?

"Yo!"

Kai menoleh, mendapati sosok lelaki dengan kulit pucat pasi tengah berjongkok disampingnya, mengisi amunisi. Heh! Sejak kapan manusia ini ada disampingnya? Sehun –Sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya– itu tampak terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Membuat Kai mendengus, menatap Sehun sebal. Entahlah, keadaan hatinya sedang kacau, jangan salahkan jika emosionalnya naik turun tak jelas. Oh, salahkan saja Kyungsoo yang selalu memenuhi seluruh kerja otak dan tubuhnya.

Kai akui, kekasihnya itu memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Kyungsoo itu pintar, dia mampu memecahkan persoalan apapun dengan otak jeniusnya. Namun kadang pula Kai tak yakin akan kemampuan Kyungsoo, dia itu terlalu polos, lembut dan mudah percaya. Lalu bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya di sana? Bagaimana jika seseorang mengajaknya pergi lalu terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan? Pemikiran buruk itu terus memenuhi seluruh kerja otak Kai, membuatnya mengerang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak seharusnya dia membentak Kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Jika hati sedang sedih dan kalut, apapun bisa terjadi kan?

"Arrgghh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Sehun yang berjongkok disampingnya mengerutkan alis, menatap Kai yang tengah memukul-mukul kepalanya degan gumanan 'Bodoh' .

"Yea! Kau memang bodoh Kai, dan sekarang kau terlihat semakin bodoh. Haha," Batin Sehun jahil, tentu saja. Dia tak ingin dicincang nantinya jika menyuarakan kata hatinya itu.

"Whassup man? Kau gugup? Heii.. ini sudah yang kesepuluh kita menangani ini, lagipula k-"

"Diam Albino!" Potong Kai cepat, dia mendelik menatap tak suka pada Sehun. Tapi nampaknya sifat jenaka tak pernah pergi dari hidup Sehun, dia kembali mengoceh.

"Ah.. akuuu tahu. Kau pasti tak mendapat jatah dari Kyungsoo ya?" Sehun sialan!

"Kauu.." Kai mengeluarkan deathglarenya, menguliti Sehun dengan tatapan tajam siap menerkam. Sehun yang melihat tanda peringatan hanya nyengir, kemudian merayap kesisi lain arah gudang. Lelaki tan itu menghela nafas, mengeluarkan amunisi bersiap mengisi pistolnya.

Sret!

"Ahk," Kai memekik tertahan, buru-buru mengisap ibu jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Entah dia yang melamun atau apa, ibu jarinya terluka saat akan mengisi amunisi ke dalam Hammer Pistol. Sial! Ini pekerjaan mudah, dan dia sudah melakukannya hampir lima tahun. Ck! Dan tanpa sebab, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Pertanda apa ini?

"Kyungsoo.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si lelaki jangkung dibalik penerangan lampu temaram itu mendekat, menjulurkan telunjuk panjangnya menyentuh serbuk putih bersih dari dalam koper hitam diatas meja sebelum menjilatnya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Senang bertransaksi dengan anda Tuan Byun.."

Lelaki berjas hitam pekat itu menyeringai, mengusap telunjuknya dengan tissue dan menjabat tangan lelaki bersurai kemerahan yang menjadi lawan transaksinya saat ini. Masing-masing sudah saling menukar koper hitam yang mereka bawa. Transaksi sukses. Dibawah temaran lampu yang sangat minim, kedua mafia itu melakukan transaksi. Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya hanya lelaki berjas hitam itu saja yang seorang mafia, sedangkan lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu hanya utusan. Utusan dari kelompok mafia yang dipimpinan ayahnya. Asal kalian tahu saja.

"Tapi sepertinya ini belum bisa dianggap sukses. Polisi sedang menunggu kita diluar," Lelaki berjas hitam itu berdiri, menampakkan tubuh jangkungnya yang tinggi menjulang.

"Mereka selalu mengganggu tugasku," Ucap lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu emosi. Suaranya terdengar mengeram, namun tak menghilangkannya dari kesan lembut. Lelaki satunya menyeringai.

"Tapi kau tak usah khawatir tuan Byun. Semuanya sudah kuatur sesuai perkiraan, aku menjamin keselamatanmu."

"Huh?"

"Kau hanya perlu mengirimnya kerekeningku saat kau keluar dari sini. Yeah.. anggap sebagai bayaran karna aku telah menolongmu." Lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu merengut, membuat wajahnya berubah drastic seratus persen dan jauh dari kesan 'Mafia'. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut lucu, membuat lelaki berjas hitam itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Terpesona.

"Kau memanfaatkanku tuan yang tampan,"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir lelaki tinggi itu, dia berjalan memutar mendekati sosok yang ternyata jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Posisinya kini sangat dekat, mungkin hanya beberapa senti saja. Sedangkan si pendek harus mendongak, hidung mancungnya nyaris membentur hidung lelaki itu. Bias sinar mentari yang terpancar dari ventilasi minim ruangan menyinari wajahnya, memamerkan pahatan wajah yang putih bersih dengan bibir tipis yang merah merekah, matanya yang sipit terlihat lembut dan sayu bagai rembulan. Wajah itu… Sempurna. Refleks tangan lelaki tinggi itu terangkat, menyentuh lembut pipi halus dihadapannya.

Lelaki berjas hitam itu berguman dalam hatinya, kenapa ada lelaki secantik dia? Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan … seseorang? Dan Memori masa lalu kembali menari-nari di ingatannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah. Mereka sama-sama cantik, Yah~ meski dia akui jika lelaki dihadapannya ini jauh lebih cantik. Anggap saja 99-100 sebagai perbandingan. Wow, jadi dia mengklaim lelaki dihadapannya ini lebih sempurna? Ck, lalu bagaimana dengan 'dia' ?

"Dan aku mejamin wajahmu tak akan terluka secuilpun…Cantik.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun..Sehun, kau dengar aku?"

Sehun menekan wireless hitam ditelinga kirinya, sinyal disini sangat buruk, jadi hubungan dengan pihak pusat di kantor kepolisian sedikit terganggu.

"Ya Baby Lu..Aku dengar. Ada apa?"

"YAKK! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU OH SEHOON," Sehun terkekeh, meski Luhan terdengar memekik dan membuat telinganya berdengung, namun dia berani menjamin jka wajah kekasihnya itu saat ini sudah merah padam disana. Jika tak percaya, pergi saja ke Markas Pusat. Disana kau akan menemukan sosok lelaki mungil dengan mata mirip rusa yang setia dibalik komputernya. Yea~ di kekasih Sehun.

"Haha, oke..oke Sayang! Ada apa hhm? Kau merindukanku ya?"

"Tidak!" Sahut Luhan ketus disebrang.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghubungiku huh? Aku sedang bekerja Lulu.."

"Kau ini Ge-er sekali ya Sehun. Aku menelfonmu hanya untuk kepentingan tugas. Menurut sinyal pelacakan, salah seorang Mafia membawa sebuah benda. Entahlah, benda itu masih sulit dilacak oleh radar."

"Benda?" Alis Sehun bertautan.

"He'eh. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Bekerjalah yang benar, oke? Aku mencintaimu,"

"…."

Tutt! Tutt! Tutt!

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia yakin Luhan pasti sedang merona sekarang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Balas Sehun meskipun sambungan sudah diputus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya selang semenit, pintu gudang terbuka lebar. Dan muncullah beberapa orang sekitar dua puluhan dengan pakaian dan kacamata serba hitam. Sepertinya dia seorang maid, lihat saja barisan mereka yang membentuk lingkaran, melindungi satu sosok berpakaian putih mencolok di tengah-tengah kerumunan, mungkin itu boss mereka.

"BERHENTI DAN ANGKAT TANGAN!"

DOOR!

Kai melotot tajam, pasukan polisi yang mengepung gudang dari semua penjuru arah mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyian, mengepung kawanan mafia itu dengan mengacungkan pistol.

"Suho bodoh! Kenapa membiarkan pertahanan sebelah barat kosong?"

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin mereka terlalu bersemangat." Sahut Sehun cepat, Kai menoleh. Sejak kapan anak albino itu disini?

Kai dan Sehun mendekati kawanan Mafia yang sudah terkepung, Kai mengamati muka mereka satu persatu. Sedikit aneh, wajah mereka tak memancarkan rasa takut sedikitpun, bahkan lelaki dengan setelan jas putih itu hanya menyeringai. Tak beres!

Sementara itu Suho dan yang lain masih sibuk memeriksa seluruh tubuh lelaki berpakaian hitam –Bodyguard– itu dengan serius. Semua tak membawa senjata ataupun benda-benda mencurigakan. Kecuali satu, lelaki berjas putih itu. Lelaki yang diklaim sebagai pemimpin itu membawa sebuah koper hitam ditangannya. Mencurigakan!

"Berikan koper itu," Ucap Suho garang. Lelaki berjas putih itu tersenyum manis, hingga kedua dimple diwajahnya terlihat cekung. Manis! Jika saja dia bukan seorang Mafia, entahlah apa jadinya.

"Kau yakin hm?" Oh! Bahkan suara lembutnya membuat Suho ingin menjatuhkan rahangnya keras.

"Apa maksudmu heh? Berikan CEPAT!" Suho membentak, tapi jika kalian tahu, itu semua hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya, lelaki berdimple itu membuatnya gelisah seketika. Ingat Suho! Kau sedang bertugas.

"Baiklah, kau tak usah berteriak seperti itu tuan yang tampan," Wow! Apa dia sedang merayu? Lihatlah, dia sekarang mengedip genit kearah Suho, membuat jakun polisi itu naik turun. Dengan gerakan gemulai, lelaki itu mendekat menyerahkan koper ditangannya. Suho langsung merampasnya dengan cepat. Membuat kulitnya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan lelaki itu. Oh! God! Tangannya sangat-sangat halus. Suho mengeram dalam hati, dia ingin lelaki ini..Tapi kenapa dia harus terlahir sebagai seorang Mafia?

"Kau jangan menyesal telah memintanya tuan,"

CHUP!

Lelaki manis itu lalu berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Suho sekilas. Membuat polisi itu mematung ditempat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Tubuhnya membeku. Apa dia mimpi? Dia..Dia menciumnya? Dan saat semua –termasuk Kai dan Sehun– melengos kaget akan kejadian itu, salah seorang bodyguard melempar sebuah bola kecil berwarna ungu. Suara ledakan terdengar keras disusul oleh kepulan asap yang cukup tebal disekeliling. Orang yang pertama sadar adalah Kai, dia berteriak menyuruh rekan polisi agar tak terkecoh. Namun terlambat, asap itu seolah membawa kawanan mafia itu lenyap, mereka hilang.

"DASAR BODOH! BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA KEHILANGAN MEREKA?" Teriak Kai frustasi, dia berlari menuju gudang, namun Sehun dengan cepat menahannya kuat.

"Ada apa?" Sehun hanya diam, dahinya mengernyit fokus pada seesuatu ditelinganya.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Mungkin salah satu dari mereka masih ada didalam," Sehun menggelang lagi, tangan kirinya menekan wireless ditelinganya, dan seketika wajahnya memucat. Kai jadi menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Koper..Koper itu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Koper! Buka! KUBILANG BUKA KOPERNYA HYUNG! APA KAU MASIH TERPESONA OLEH MAFIA ITU?"

Suho terkesiap dari lamunannya tentang lelaki manis itu, buru-buru dia berjongkok dan berusaha membuka koper yang ada ditangannya. Sial si Sehun, berani sekali membentaknya yang jelas-jelas adalah atasan, Yea~ meski Yifan masih jauh diatasnya. Awas Kau! Batin Suho.

"Tunggu," Ucap Sehun tiba–tiba. Suho mendengus, tadi menyuruhnya membuka, sekarang dicegah? Sial! Dia dipermainkan anak buah? Sehun masih fokus pada wireless ditelinganya sementara Suho dan yang lain hanya menunggu.

"Sehun bahaya.." Ucap diseberang dengan suara putus-putus.

"Ada apa Lulu?"

"Koper itu..koper itu berisi bahan..asfsgfdsghsdg.." SIAL! Sinyal buruk.

"Lu? Bahan apa Lu? Jawab aku Lu?" Sehun berteriak panik, matanya menatap sekeliling gusar. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Kai agar membuka koper itu. Kai menurut, menarik kuat kunci depan koper.

"Lu, kau bisa dengar? Katakan Lu,"

"Jangan dibuka.."

"Apanya Lu?"

"Agagsfag..Koper itu..Disana..bahan peledak...sshdgg.."

"APA?"

"Asgash..bahan peledak dengan radius 100 meter. Agaagf..CEPAT PERGI!"

"BERHENTI!"

Sehun membulatkan bola matanya. Dia kemudian berlari mencegah tangan Kai agar tak meneruskan aksinya, tapi terlambat. Koper itu sudah terbuka mengejek.

' **Waktu ledakan dimulai dalam hitungan mundur satu menit. 60'**

Semua mata terbelalak. Benda hitam itu mulai berkedip-kedip dengan berwarna merah serta stopwacth penghitung mundur yang menyala.

"CEPAT PERGIIII.." Sehun berteriak keras menyadarkan, buru-buru kawanan Polisi itu lari tunggang langgang sejauh-jauhnya, nyawa mereka hanya dalam hitungan detik.

' **59'**

' **58'**

Kai kalut, lelaki tan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Bom dalam radius 100 meter? Letak mobilnya hanya berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari sini. Itu artinya..Kyungsoo akan terkena?

"Tidak!"

Tak ada waktu untuk berfikir, dia harus segera menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Kai berlari dengan langkah selebar yang dia bisa menuju kearah barat menerobos semak belukar yang cukup lebat, mobil dan Kyungsoo-nya ada disana. Sehun yang melihat itu heran, semuanya berlari kearah timur yang jelas-jelas adalah jalan keluar dari daerah sini, bantuan dari pusat juga menunggu disana. Lalu kenapa sahabatnya itu kesana? Ini tak beres.

"Kai tunggu! Yo.. cepat pergi dari sini. Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Sehun mengejar, Kai memutar kepalanya menoleh. Dia fikir Sehun sudah pergi, tapi ternyata lelaki itu mengikutinya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini bodoh!"

"Kau juga harus cepat pergi dari sini. Kau ingin mati hah?"

"Aku rela mati asal menemukan kekasihku. Aku meninggalkan Kyungsoo dimobil,"

"Apa? Kau bodoh?"

"Yea, aku bodoh. Makadari itu cepat lari.." Kai menggertak, namun bukan Sehun namanya jika tak keras kepala. Panggilan khawatir dari Luhanpun dia abaikan, dia berlari mengikuti sahabatnya. Tak ada yang indah dari rasa persahabatan.

'Shinobi yang melanggar peraturan dianggap sampah. Tapi, orang yang meninggalkan teman dianggap lebih rendah dari sampah.' Sehun jadi teringat ucapan Naruto, tokoh kartun favoritnya sedari kecil itu.

Benarkan? Sahabat itu tak akan pernah mati. Dan jika matipun dia rela asal untuk sahabatnya. Sehun mempercepat langkah mensejajari Kai.

"Aku akan menemanimu,"

"Bodoh!" Ejek Kai, keduanya berlari cepat. Lalu sudut bibir Kai terangkat, Sehun memang sahabatnya.

' **20'**

' **19'**

Mereka sampai. Mobil Kai masih terparkir utuh, namun matanya terbelalak saat tak mendapati kekasihnya disana. Kyungsoonya kemana? Lelaki tan itu mulai panik, berteriak kesetanan memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO! KAU DIMANA?"

' **12'**

' **11'**

Sehun gusar, dia mengecek arlojinya. Tinggal 10 detik lagi dan Kai masih sibuk mencari Kyungsoo yang entah dimana. Tak ada hasil apapun.

"Kai cepat! Ledakannya sebentar lagi."

"AKU MENCARI KYUNGSOO!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi ingat keselamatanmu. Jika kau mati disini, kau tak akan bisa mencarinya lagi nanti. Siapa tahu Kyungsoo pergi dan masih hidup? Kau ingin mati konyol disini hah? Hidupmu hanya terbuang sia-sia." Kai terdiam mencerna ucapan Sehun. Dia benar juga. Lelaki pucat itu lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ayo!"

Kai bergerak cepat memasuki mobil. Dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata sudah membahasahi pipinya. Kai menangis, perasaan menyesal itu kini merasukinya, membuat seluruh persendiannya melemah. Hanya ada satu nama diotaknya, dan itu 'Kyungsoo'Andai dia tidak mengajak Kyungsoo..

Ban mobil berdecit keras saat berbelok, sepertinya Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kesetanan. Jangan khawatir, saat SMA dulu dia adalah anak berandal yang sangat jago sekali balapan, ditambah lagi dengan mobil Kai yang memang sudah canggih? Soo, Don't Worry!

' **6'**

' **5'**

"Kau siap heh? Pertunjukkan akan dimulai sebentar lagi,"

"Yea~ kita lihat bagaimana kemampuanmu," Ucap Kai menyeringai, dia membuka penutup hitam disamping stir, mengeluarkan semacan keyboard kecil berwarna putih. Dia memencet-mencet tombol dengan serius. Kap mobil bertambah dua kali lipat lebih tebal, dan seketika mereka seperti melayang.

Satu roda muncul dibelakang bagasi, mendorong kuat agar laju mobilnya semakin cepat. Sehun berteriak heboh.

"Wow~ fantastic, Kau siap?"

"Yea." Sehun memutar pegas, menambah satu lagi gigi. Kakinya menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat.

' **4'**

' **3'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun..Kau dengar? Kau sudah pergi?" Tanya Luhan panik.

"….."

"Sehun?"

"Aghaghg..Ya Baby.."

"Sehun, kau sudah pergi belum?"

"Aku mencintaimu baby.."

"Sehun..SEHUNN.."

BLARRR!

Luhan menganga, layar monitor dihadapannya menuliskan kata 'Lost' dan Radar tak terlacak, Luhan menyentuh keyboard computer mengetik Sesutu disana, namun layar computer hanya menampilkan gambar buram. Luhan lemas, mic kecil didagunya jatuh merosot. Ledakan..Hilangnya kontak..

"SEHUUNNNNN…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu. Disebuah ruangan luas yang terlihat seperti ruangan kerja yang sunyi, seorang lelaki mungil tengah terduduk disebuah kursi dengan kedua tangan terikat. Sepertinya dia masih pingsan. Lalu dibalik meja dihadapannya, seseorang sedang membelakanginya dengan ebuah ponsel menempel ditelinganya. Sebuah percakapan kecil tercipta.

"Ugh,"

Kyungsoo melenguh, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya dengan perlahan agar retina matanya sesuai dengan keadaan sekeliling.

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat hal terakhir yang terjadi padanya. Kai yang membentaknya –Ugh. Lalu dia kembali dan diam di mobil hingga Tao datang mengaku sebagai detektif dan mengajaknya pergi. Lalu.. lalu seseorang membiusnya dan..dia berakhir disini. Tangannya terikat. Ini dimana? Ini bukan rumahnya ataupun rumah Kai. Persis seperti korban penculikan, dan dia merasa bahwa itu benar. Dia diculik. Dan..

"Siapa Kau?" Pekik Kyungsoo histeris, dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya tak nyaman, dia ingin dilepas dari ikatan ini. Lalu, siapa lelaki yang membelakanginya itu? Apakah dia yang menculiknya? Mungkin..

"Lepaskan aku! Jika kekasihku tahu, dia pasti akan membunuhmu," Lelaki dibalik meja itu mematikan sambungan telfonnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Kekasihmu tak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu Kyungsoo.."

DEG!

Suara itu.

"K–kau.."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, udara seolah menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh yang kini berbalik menghadapnya. Oksigen! Kyungsoo tak bisa bernafas sekarang. Mata bulatnya melebar.

"K–kau.."

"Haii..lama tak jumpa ya? Do Kyungsoo..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Big Love and Thank's to;

Kaisooexo, kamsab, jngyra, BUBBLENIIOWL, CuteSoo93, helenaaaaafela, masayrey, evaasusaanti, ahyumaharani58, OneKim, BabyCoffee99, ryaauliao, kyung1225, JonginDO, 6 1 4 ChanBaekYeol, meyriza, Lily's KimJ, dksbby.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

AND

SARANGHAE ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : BORGOL**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Jongin**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Criminal**

 **Pair : KaiSoo wtf EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **WARNING THYPO**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Drrt!

Lelaki itu menyeringai menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama 'Byun Baekhyun' Call. Dengan seringaian licik, jemarinya menyentuh tombol hijau, menempelkan benda tipis itu ketelinganya.

"Ha-Hallo..Park Chanyeol.."

Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu menyeringai. Suara disebrang terdengar gugup. Ow, apa pesonanya terlalu menyilaukan?

"Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Uumh..ak–aku.."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih.."

"Humh..Tak masalah, kau membayar dan aku wajib melindungimu. Aku tak mau wajah cantikmu lecet sedikitpun," Dan entah kenapa Chanyeol tersenyum mengucapkan itu, berani bertaruh jika wajah Baekhyun saat ini pasti sedang merona. Chanyeol itu handal dalam urusan merayu.

Lelaki tinggi itu memutar arah kursinya membelakangi meja, menatap dinding putih bersih yang membentengi kokoh ruangannya. Memang, didinding itu tak menampakkan apapun, namun secara tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun seperti tergambar disana. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

"Hehe..Chanyeol.."

"Ya?"

"Umh, boleh..boleh aku bermain kekantormu?" Jeda panjang, Chanyeol mendengar lenguhan kecil dibelakangnya. Pasti Kyungsoo sudah sadar.

"Tentu. Kau bisa datang kapanpun sesukamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Terimkasih, Bye Chanyeol.."

"Bye Baekhyun.."

Sambungan terputus, Chanyeol masih bertahan pada posisinya, hingga suara pekikan itu terdengar.

"YAKK! SIAPA KAU?" Chanyeol menyeringai, dia bangkit dan memutar tubuhnya, dan bisa dia lihat mata bulat itu kini semakin membulat menyaingi kelereng. Ah! Lucu.

"K-Kau.."

"Haii~ Lama tak berjumpa Kyungsoo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki pendek itu terus berlari melewati lorong menuju lift. Suara langkah kecilnya terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan. Lelaki mungil itu berhenti tepat didepan lift, memencet-mencet tombol dengan tak sabaran.

"Ahh..SIAL! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" Lelaki mungil itu mulai memekik, menggedor-gedor pintu besi dihadapannya kesetanan, namun kemarahan tidak akan merubah keadaan, pintu itu tak mau terbuka untuknya.

"Sial!" Karna perasaan khawatir yang berlebihan, dia akhirnya melangkah menuju tangga darurat, melewati anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia mengutuk, kenapa pemerintah membuat anak tangga sebanyak ini dikantor? Lain kali dia akan mengajukan protes pada pihak Presiden. Tapi –Ah, lupakan. Tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah lantai dasar. Dia ingin ikut petugas penyelamat yang akan pergi ke Yonggu untuk mencari Sehun.

Tak dipungkiri, lelaki dengan mata rusa itu tak bisa dibuat tenang. Dia tak menadapat sinyal respon dari gadged Sehun, keberadaannya tak terlacak. Bagaimana jika Sehun masih disana dan terkena ledakan? Bagaimana Jika Sehun terjatuh lalu tak bisa lari? Lalu..Lalu..Dan akhirnya dia sampai dilantai dasar dengan nafas terengah-engah, mobil tim penyelamat tengah bersiap-siap, sepertinya mereka akan segera berangkat. Buru-buru kali mungilnya melangkah mendekat.

"LUHAN!"

Seseorang berteriak, kemudian mencekal lengannya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Lelaki mungil bernama Luhan itu menoleh kesal pada sipelaku.

"Lepaskan Yifan." Lelaki pirang itu menggelang.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu ikut ke sana," Ujar Yifan tegas, dan Luhan tahu maksud perkataan komandannya, dia tak boleh ikut ke Yonggu.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku harus mencari Sehun." Luhan terus berontak, namun tubuh mungilnya sangat tak seimbang dengan Yifan yang memiliki badan tinggi dan kekar.

"Jangan bodoh. Tim penyelamat sudah bergerak, kau hanya perlu menunggu disini, kau tak boleh terluka," Luhan menatap komandannya itu tajam.

"Dan aku hanya berdiam diri membiarkan Sehun begitu?" Alis Yifan terangkat sebelah mendengar kekeras kepala'an Luhan.

"Tim Penyelamat sudah mencarinya,"

"Aku Tak peduli. POKOKNYA AKU HARUS IKUT." Luhan memekik, dengan refleks dia meraih lengan kiri Yifan, kemudian mengarahkan gigi-giginya disana, cukup membuat Yifan memekik dan melepaskan cekalannya. Lelaki pirang itu mengaduh, menatap tanda melingkar berwarna merah dengan sedikit air liur dilengan kirinya. Ugh!

"Lu– Kau. Kubilang berhenti!" Yifan kembali memekik, namun dia hanya diam ditempat sambil memegangi lengannya. Luhan tak peduli itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan Yifan kembali bersuara dengan keras.

"Dan jikapun Sehun mati. Itu sudah takdir, Sehun akan mati terhormat karna mati saat menjalankan tugas."

Luhan sontak berhenti. Satu tetes liquid jatuh dari mata rusanya. Bisa-bisanya Yifan berkata seperti itu? Tidak. Luhan yakin Sehun selamat, kekasihnya itu sangat kuat. Benar kan? Keyakinan itu masih ada didalam hatinya. Dengan cepat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Yifan dengan jengkel.

"Dan aku hanya berpasrah pada takdir? Asal Kau tahu Yifan. Takdir itu milik setiap orang, dan takdir tak akan berubah jika bukan kita sendiri yang mengubahnya. Takdir itu bisa diubah." Tegas Luhan, kemudian berlari kecil memasuki mobil patroli, meninggalkan Yifan yang masih diam mematung. Otak geniusnya memproses ucapan Luhan.

"Takdir itu bisa diubah. Lalu, apakah aku bisa mengubah takdir cintaku? Tapi..Kapan aku akan memiliki seorang pacar?" Gumannya frustasi. Oh! Komandan kita sedang galau karna takdir tak mempertemukannya tulang rusuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau..Park Chanyeol.." Guman Kyungsoo tak percaya. Cairan bening kini berlomba-lomba keluar dari mata bulatnya. Sesuatu yang pernah kosong dihatinya kini perlahan terisi, kembali menyatukan serpihan-serpihan yang retak, meyatukannya kembali membentuk satu wujud. Yaitu Hati. Hatinya telah kembali. Hati yang dulu hancur dan menghilang kini sudah kembali, masih berwujud sosok tinggi yang saat ini berdiri dengan senyum manis dihadapannya. Bahkan senyum itu tak pernah berubah, masih menawan. Kyungsoo terlalu munafik jika tak mengatakan bahwa Senyum Chanyeol mampu memikatnya.

"Haii~ Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" Suaranya masih lembut dan hangat, tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, mengusap pipi basah itu dengan lembut. Dan getaran masa lalu kembali bergejolak dihatinya, sentuhan itu..selalu berhasil membuat denyut nadinya bergerak dua kali lebih cepat! Oh~ Seorang Chanyeol tak pernah berubah. Selalu kuat dengan pesonanya.

"Kau..b-bagaimana..bbisa..bagaimana bisa kembali?" Kyungsoo berucap dengan susah payah, suaranya sangat serak karna terlalu banyak menangis, kerongkongannya sangat kering. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memasang senyum tampan.

"Aku kembali sayang," Telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, mempertemukan mata mereka dalam satu tatapan lurus.

"Kau tak senang hhumm?"

"Untuk apa kau kembali..Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja untukmu.."

Matanya masih setia menyelam didasar bola mata milik Chanyeol. Rasa rindu itu tiba-tiba membuncah keluar dengan sendirinya. Rasa bahagia memenuhi relung hatinya, sangat hangat. Dia kembali untuknya.

Chanyeol kembali untuk Kyungsoo?

Itu artinya Chanyeol masih mencintainya?

"Kyungsoo.." Wajah Chanyeol mendekat, tatapannya menghipnotis agar mata bulat itu tertutup. Dan Kyungsoo terlena, matanya terpejam erat, deru nafas yang hangat menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Kyungsoo merasa debaran jantungnya bekerja tak normal, alat bernafasnya itu terlalu cepat memompa.

"Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo berguman, instingnya berkata bahwa Chanyeol akan menciumnya. Benar.. Chanyeol akan menciumnya. Semakin dekat..dekat..dan dekat..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bibir ini hanya milikku. Jadi tak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya, siapapun itu."

DEG!

Kyungsoo tersadar dan membuka matanya cepat, dia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, membuat ciuman Chanyeol jatuh kepipi kirinya, membuat lelaki tinggi itu medesah kecewa.

"Kau menolakku?" Kyungsoo diam. Jauh didalam hatinya terselip rasa bersalah. Kenapa bisa-bisa dia melupakan Kai? Kenapa dia masuk dalam pesona Chanyeol? Oh, tidak. Kai adalah segalanya saat ini, Kai adalah kekasihnya dan Chanyeol hanya masa lalu. Kyungsoo! Kau harus sadar, Kai telah memilikimu. Jangan fikirkan Chanyeol. Bisik Kyungsoo dalam hati. Namun itu nampaknya tak cukup, dua argumentasi berbeda berkecamuk memenuhi otaknya. Dia harus memilih.. kepalanya sampai pening.

Masa lalu atau saat ini ?

Chanyeol atau Kai ?

"Kau memikirkan pelarianmu?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang Kyungsoo remeh. Lelaki mungil itu mendongak mendengar kata 'Pelarian'

"Apa maksudmu dengan pelarian?" Jawab Kyungsoo tegas, ada sorot tak suka dimatanya.

"Polisi itu. Ah~ maksudku kekasihmu itu. Dia hanya pelarian kan? Kasihan sekali. Kau tak lupa kan jika kita belum memutuskan hubungan?"

JLEB!

Ucapan Chanyeol bagai sebuah pisau yang saat ini langsung mengoyak hatinya, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang mulai muncul kepermukaan. Kyungsoo menangis menyadari kebodohannya.

"JONGIN BUKAN PELARIAN!"

"Yeah, berteriaklah sesuka hatimu. Tapi kau tak bisa melawan kenyataan Kyungsoo. Dia itu hanya PELARIANMU."

"KUBILANG TIDAK!"

"Lalu apa? Kau berhubungan dengannya saat tak ada kata Putus dalam hubungan kita. Bahkan aku masih ingat saat kau menangis dan memintaku kembali.."

Cukup!

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kenangan masa lalu mulai berputar bagai sebuah roll flim dikepalanya. Saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya dan menjalin sebuah hubungan, saat kencan..dan saat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya tanpa alasan.. saat dimana hidupnya terasa kosong penuh kehancuran.. dan..

Saat itulah Kai datang, membawa segala warna dalam hidupnya. Kai.. mengubah kembali hidupnya, Kai mengembalikan hidupnya dengan penuh Cinta. Dan ..Kai..Kai! Kyungsoo mencintainya.

"Jongiin.." Guman Kyungsoo pelan. Chanyeol yang melihat itu jadi tak suka, lelaki tinggi itu meraih gadgednya dengan jengkel diatas meja.

"Jangan menyebut nama itu didepanku Kyungsoo.." Chanyeol berkata tajam, Kyungsoo membuka matanya cepat, menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Membinasakannya." Sahut Chanyeol cuek, dia menekan susuatu dan mulai bicara.

"Ledakkan tempat itu, jika dia berhasil selamat segera habisi,"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, dia mulai bergerak mencoba melepaskan diri dari kursinya. Namun semua sia-sia, tali itu begitu kuat mengikat tangannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JONGIN HAH? HENTIKAN BRENGSEK," Pekik Kyungsoo keras, namun Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Tempat itu sudah kuledakkan,"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN PARK CHANYEOL.." Cairan bening mulai berlomba-lomba turun dari mata Kyungsoo. Perasaan khawatir mulai merayapi hatinya, dia tak mau Kai terluka, tidakk boleh!

"Tempat itu sudah hancur.." Chanyeol menatap gadgednya puas. Sementara Kyungsoo mulai melemas, tubuhnya terasa kekurangan tenaga.

"Jongin.." Gumannya lemah, pandangannya mulai memburam, entah pingsan atau karna terlalu banyak air mata. Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'3'

'2'

"Kau GILA SEHUUNN.." Kai berteriak frustasi, mencengkram bagian atap mobil dengan kuat. Sementara mobil melaju bagai angin tornado ditangan Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu mengendarai mobil seperti orang kesetanan, mendecit di tikungan dan menabrak sembarang apapun yang dia lalui.

"Hoho! Fantastic.." Sehun berteriak tak kalah keras, sengaja dia berteriak untuk menekan semua rasa gugup dan takutnya. Yea, mungkin dengan berteriak dia bisa tenang dan focus menyetir. Tenang Oh Sehun! Konsentrasi!

"Sebentar lagi.." Guman Sehun.

'1'

'0'

BLARRRR!

Suara ledakan besar terdengar menggema memenuhi area gudang dengan radius 100 meter. Percikan api terlihat seperti semburan Lahar gunung. Angin ledakan menyapu daerah itu, membuat mobil yang Sehun dan Kai tumpangi ikut tersapu, berputar-putar, teromabang-ambing dan ..

DUAGH!

.

.

.

"Makanlah."

Kyungsoo menatap sepiring sushi dan satu mug coklat panas yang Chanyeol letakkan diatas meja didepannya. Asap dari mug itu mengepul, membuat aroma manisnya mengundang lapar perut Kyungsoo. Namun lelaki mungil itu memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Oh. Ayolah, aku tidak meletakkan racun disini." Chanyeol terkekeh, maju mendekati Kyungsoo dan melepaskan ikatan ditangan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo sedikit melakukan pergerakan kecil saat kedua tangannya terbebas.

"Kau harus makan."

Chanyeol berbalik membelakangi Kyungsoo, namun sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya. Ekor matanya melirik, sebuah pisau lipat tengah Kyungsoo acungkan dilehernya. Oh! Seharusnya dia lebih hati-hati meletakkan sembarang senjata diruangan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya santai. Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar, mata bulatnya bergerak tak nyaman.

"Membunuhmu." Kyungsoo mendesis, dia tak bodoh. Selagi ada kesempatan maka dia akan mencari jalan untuk keluar. Chanyeol tertawa pelan, melirik Kyungsoo degan sinis.

"Lakukan."

Kyungsoo semakin menekan pisau lipat yang dia temukan dibawah meja milik Chanyeol, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Lakukan. Bunuh aku."

"….."

"Kyungsoo? Kubilang Lakukan. Bunuh aku."

TRANG!

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, pisau lipat itu jatuh kelantai. Matanya mengikuti sosok Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berlari keluar menuju pintu.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku.." Desisnya tajam.

Piip!

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju laptop di meja kerjanya.

"Ada tamu untukmu. Dia berada diruang kerja utama." Alis Chanyeol bertautan saat Voice note itu mati. Tamu? Siapa yang berkunjung?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks..hiks.."

Kyungsoo terisak, terus memacu kakinya agar berlari semakin cepat. Dia sudah keluar dari rungan itu. Yeah, hanya tinggal berlari lebih cepat menuruni tangga, mencapai pintu keluar dan dia bisa bebas lalu bertemu dengan Kai. Itu akan terjadi, jika saja tak ada halangan. Hah, Halangan. Kyungsoo menghentikan kakinya, matanya membulat lebar saat beberapa lelaki bertubuh besar dengan pakaian serba hitam sudah berdiri menghadang langkahnya. Oh, Bodyguard Chanyeol.

"Mau pergi kemana Tuan.."

Kyungsoo merinding hanya mendengar suaranya, namun sebisa mungkin dia mengatur raut wajahnya agar terlihat tegar.

"Menyingkir.."

"Tidak semudah itu. Boss kami membayar untuk menjagamu." Salah satu lelaki itu maju dan kini sudah mencekal lengan Kyungsoo, menahan agar lelaki mungil itu tak berontak. Kyungsoo berteriak dengan sisa tenaganya.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Kyungsoo melemah, dan saat itu seorang lagi maju dengan sebuah suntikan ditangannya. Dia meraih lengan kiri Kyungsoo dan menusukkan jarum itu disana. Kyungsoo memekik tertahan.

"Ahh.."

BRUK!

Tubuh Kyungsoo ambruk, dan salah seorang mulai menggendongnya pergi, dibatas ambang kesadarannya, Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya. Lelaki mungil itu menangis.

"Jongin.." Gumannya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mendesis tertahan, entahlah. Dia tak tahu dia ada dimana, apakah dia bermimpi atau hanya berhalusinasi. Dunianya terasa sangat miring, tubuhnya bahkan tertahan oleh sesuatu. Dimana dia? Apakah dia sudah mati?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin..Jongin.."

Kyungsoo naik keranjang dengan semangat, berteriak mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya yang masih bergelung didalam selimut tebal.

"Jonginn.." Kai masih diam tak merespon, demi ayam goreng pedasnya, dia sangat mengantuk, matanya sangat berat untuk dibuka. Dan bocah manja ini mencari gara–gara saja!

"Jongin..Bangun,"

"Engh..Kyungsoo aku lelah." Kai berguman malas.

"Aishh. Jongin bangun.." Kyungsoo merengut, lelaki mungil itu naik diatas perut Kai, menepuk-nepuk pipi kekasihnya keras.

"Jongin..Kau harus bangun.."

"Jongin.."

"Jongin.."

"JONGINNNNNN.."

DAKK!

"Ahk.."

Kai mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras, rasa sakit itu membuatnya membuka mata perlahan. Uh, disini sangat sempit dan..terasa miring. Apa bumi tengah kehilangan arah lintasannya?

Kai membuka mata sepenuhnya, dan iris kelam itu terbelalak saat menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang berada. Matanya menatap disekeliling, dia masih dimobil bersama Sehun, lelaki pucat itu tengah pingsan dengan bagian kepala berdarah dan terkulai lemah diatas kemudi. Sepertinya dia membentur bagian stir. Bibir Kai terus mengeluarkan ringisan sakit, lengan kirinya berdarah dan terasa sakit, mungkin tulangnya patah. Sekuat tenaga dia melepas sabuk pengaman yang membelit tubuhnya, mebuka pintu mobil dan merangkak keluar dengan perlahan. Bagian atap mobilnya terbakar dengan posisi sedikit miring, beruntung ada tumbangan pohon yang menahan mobilnya. Sepertinya mereka terkena imbas ledakan yang cukup ekstrim.

"Sehun.."

Kai berguman lirih, merangkak lagi mencoba mencapai tanah. Namun sepasang sepatu bot hitam terpampang didepan matanya. Kai mendongak perlahan, ada orang disini. Pasti dia datang sebagai penyelamat. Tapi..

Crak!

Orang itu menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat setelah Kai mendongak, tepat dibagian keningnya. Kai susah payah menelan salivanya sendiri. Dia bukan penolong, melainkan musuh. Kai memejamkan matanya, dia pasrah jika peluru dari pistol itu menembus kepalanya. Dia pasrah, dalam hati dia berdo'a agar nanti jika dia mati dia bisa menuju surga.

"Matilah Kau.."

DOOR!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLEK!

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam dengan perlahan.

"Chan..Chanyeol?" Lelaki bermata sipit itu menatap sekeliling ruangan, namun orang yang dia cari tak ada disana. Ruang kerja mewah itu sepi. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya menatap takjub sekelilingnya, bibir tipisnya terus berguman kagum. Rungan kerja ini sangat luas, ada beberapa meja besar dengan laptop dan computer yang sedang menyala, warna dindingnya serba merah menambah kesan seram namun terlihat elegan, ada lukisan naga bersayap dengan cat warna emas didinding sebelah kiri, dan yang paling menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah. Sofa! Sofa berwarna merah itu! Baekhyun dengan riang berjalan mendekati sofa itu dan mendaratkan bokongnya dengan nyaman. Sedikit melompat lompat-lompat seperti seorang bocah umur lima tahun. Baekhyun terkikik, sofa ini sangat besar dan mewah, ada ukiran naga disetiap sisinya, bahan pelindungnya pun terbuat dari wol. Sangat lembut dan halus. Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Dia terus melompat-lompatkan bokongnya sampai seseorang membuka pintu. Dia Chanyeol.

"Chan..Chanyeol. ma-maaf!" Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya, lelaki bermata sipit itu diam dengan kepala menunduk malu. Chanyeol masih diam mematung didepan pintu, matanya tak berkedip melihat Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menggunakan celana Jins hitam ketat dengan kemeja pink yang dibalut sweater biru langit. Kombinasi warna yang unik, namun semakin membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis. Rambutnya berwarna purple dan sedikit panjang hingga menutupi dahinya.

"Manis." Guman Chanyeol dalam hati. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol terdiam mematung, tapi sedetik kemudian lelaki jangkung itu tersadar. Dia berdehem pelan. Matanya melirik sofa merah dimana Baekhyun tengah terduduk. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak memperbolehkan sembarang orang untuk mendudukinya. Tapi untuk Baekhyun saat ini.. Chanyeol merasa tak harus melarangnya.

"Ehem. Apa kabarmu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mencoba mengatur raut mukanya agar terlihat sebiasa mungkin, lelaki jangkung itu mengambil duduk tepat didepan Baekhyun.

"Baik."

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Uh?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, bola matanya bergerak-gerak seolah berfikir. Uh, pose itu sangat imut.

"Jus Strawberry." Sahutnya kemudian –Dengan senyum riang. Chanyeol mengedip dua kali dan mengangguk. Tangan panjangnya meraih tablet diatas meja dan mengutak-atik sesuatu.

"Kopi hitam dan Jus Strawberry."

Piip!

Tak menunggu lama, seorang lelaki manis memakai jas putih memasuki ruangan dengan nampan berisi Kopi dan Jus pesanan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu meletakkan pesanan diatas meja, memandang Baekhyun sekilas dan mengulum senyum, membuat kedua dimplenya terlihat sangat cekung.

"Dia sangat manis Yeol," Lelaki itu berbisik ketelinga Chanyeol dan berlalu pergi. Chanyeol mencoba acuh, dia meraih mug dan meniup sedikit asap yang mengepul.

"Terimakasih.." Baekhyun berguman dan melakukan hal yang sama, meraih Jusnya dan meneguknya langsung. Salahkan saja si lelaki berdimple itu yang tak memberinya sedotan. Chanyeol melirik dengan sudut matanya, dia ingin tertawa saat buih-buih busa mengotori sekitar mulut Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu sepertinya tak sadar.

Waktu berlalu dengan keadaan hening tanpa ada pembicaraan. Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan Jusnya dan menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, dia sudah tau gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang terlihat resah. Lihat saja kedua tangan mungilnya yang sedang bertautan gugup.

"A..Aku.."

"Katakan," Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol lekat, pancaran matanya terlihat sangat polos.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu Pelelangan Gelap?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol diam ditempat, meletakkan mugnya dan menatap lelaki mungil didepannya lekat.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun?"

"Ayah menyuruhku melakukan transaksi besok dan.. dia berkata bahwa akan ada pelelangan gelap. Aku bertanya apa itu pelelangan gelap, tapi dia tak mengatakannya padaku. Umh..Apa kau tahu apa maksudnya?" Dahi lelaki jangkung itu mengernyit. Tentu saja dia tahu, itu bukan istilah asing lagi didunia gelap. Tapi pertanyaannya, apa yang ayah Baekhyun lakukan dengan pelelangan gelap tersebut? Tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat.

"Siapa Bandar transaksi besok,?"

"Yakuza dari Jepang."

"Oh! Bajingan." Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DOOR!

"Tuhan.. Apa aku sudah mati?" Kai berguman dramatis dan menutup mata. Siap terbang ke Surga.

BRUK!

Kai membuka matanya perlahan, sosok itu jatuh tersungkur disebelah tubuhnya. Lelaki tan itu menautkan alisnya bingung, kenapa malah lelaki berbaju hitam ini yang mati? Bukankah tadi..

"SEHUN.."

Pekikan keras itu, Kai menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil berlari-lari menghampirinya. Oh! Dia ternyata Luhan, kekasih Sehun. Bagus, bantuan datang dan setelah itu Kai kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuhan..

Jika aku diberi kesempatan kembali memutar waktu..

Maka aku akan berharap agar dulu aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks..hiks.."

Kyungsoo menangis dalam tidurnya, lelaki mungil itu terus mengigau sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Kai. Sementara lelaki berdimple disampingnya mulai bosan, dia melempar tabletnya keatas meja, mendekati ranjang dimana Kyungsoo tengah mengigau dalam tidur.

Lelaki manis bernama Lay itu menopangkan kedua tangannya didagu, menatap Kyungsoo dengan iba. Lalu tiba-tiba otaknya memutar memori saat dimana dia menghadapi Kepungan Polisi di Yonggu. Sebuah senyum terkulum dibibirnya.

"Polisi itu..Tampan, tapi sedikit bodoh..mm." Lay terkiki geli sendiri, pandangannya kembali pada Kyungsoo. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil sebuah suntik dilaci meja. Sekali lagi dia menatap Kyungsoo yang semakin gelisah.

"Maafkan aku," Sesalnya. Kemudian menyuntikkan cairan itu ke lengan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Cinta datang..

Janganlah beranjak pergi..

Namun..

Saat Cinta pergi..

Bersiaplah menata kembali hati..

Dan aku masih disini..

Duduk manis bersama pelangi menanti kedatanganmu..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo.." Kai berguman lirih diantara ketidaksadaran tubuhnya. Sementara itu tim tokder tengah memasangkan berbagai alat keseluruh tubuhnya.

Clap!

Lampu besar diatas kepalanya bersinar sangat terang. Kai sadar jika dia dikelilingi oleh banyak orang dengan pakaian putih yang serba tertutup. Yang menyala itu lampu oprasi. Ow, apa dia sedang ada diruang Oprasi? Tepatnya sedang di oprasi?

"Kyungsoo..Aku mencintaimu.."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! ^.^

TERIMAKASIH

DAN

SARANGHAE ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : BORGOL**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Jongin**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Criminal**

 **Pair : KaiSoo wtf EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **WARNING THYPO**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ahh.."

Kai mendesah pelan, kedua tangannya mengepal sangat kuat. Dengan kekuatan seadanya, lelaki tan itu membuka matanya perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Pandangannya masih buram, kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip mencoba menyesuaikan retina matanya.

Dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah langit-langit yang serba putih, ruangan serba putih, bau obat khas dan.. Ini di Rumah Sakit..

"Ah..Kau sudah sadar Kai.."

Kai menoleh perlahan, disampingnya berdiri Yifan, Suho dan Jongdae. Oh! Ada satu nama yang masih Kurang. Kekasihnya, dimana Kyungsoo?

"Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo! Dimana Kyungsoo?" Kai berucap lirih namun cukup tajam, pandangannya menatap tiga lelaki didepannya serius.

"Tenanglah Kai. Kau baru saja sadar, tenanglah.." Yifan mencoba menghibur, tapi bukan Kai namanya jika seseuatu yang diinginkannya tak terjadi. Dia ingin Kyungsoo –Disini.

"Kyungsoo! KUTANYA DIMANA KYUNGSOO?" Kai berteriak keras, meronta mencoba melepas selang infuse ditangannya. Ada rasa sakit saat dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun dia mengabaikan itu semua. Beruntung Jongdae dan Yifan mampu menahannya. Sementara Suho hanya diam, dia sedikit lemah karna beberapa luka ditubuhnya, hanya saja luka dari imbas ledakan itu tak separah yang dialami Kai dan Sehun. Kedua lelaki itu bahkan harus dioprasi karna lukanya yang cukup serius.

"KYUNGSOO! DIMANA KYUNGSOO? DASAR BRENGSEK KALIAN.."

PLAK!

Kai masih meronta, namun akhirnya berhenti saat sebuah tamparan Yifan hadiahkan untuknya. Kai terdiam. Nafasnya memburu sangat cepat. Jongdae menggelang tak percaya, Kai itu baru saja menjalani Oprasi, dia baru sadar, saat ini juga dia mendapat tamparan kuat dari Yifan. Anak ini sangat kuat. Batin Jongdae.

"Kau..tenanglah sebentar anak bodoh. Kau itu baru sadar." Yifan berucap pelan namun penuh penekanan, nafasnya juga naik turun menahan emosi. Lelaki pirang itu sedikit menyesal menampar Kai disaat kondisinya yang baru sadar dari Oprasi.

"Kau harus tenang.."

Kai masih terdiam, kepalanya menoleh kesamping menghindari tatapan tajam Yifan. Tanpa disadari, tetesan Liquid mulai berjatuhan disana, membentuk sebuah aliran sungai kecil yang membasahi pipinya. Kai menangis dalam diam.

"Kai.." Suho angkat bicara dengan lirih.

"Karnamu Hyung..K-karnamu mengajak Kyungsoo saat itu. Sekarang dimana dia Hyung..Dimana Kyungsoo hyung?" Lirih Kai serak, lelaki tan itu memejamkan matanya kuat. Suho tertunduk, dia menyesal. Dia merasa bahwa dialah penyebab ketidak beradaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kai.."

"Kyungsoo..Kekasihku Hyung.." Kai berucap lirih –lagi.

"Aku tahu Kai. Pasti sangat berat rasanya kehilangan. Tapi kau tak boleh menyerah begitu saja." Jongdae akhirnya angkat bicara. Kai menolehkan kepalanya, dan saat itulah ketiga lelaki yang lebih tua dari Kai itu terkejut saat meilhat pipi Kai sudah basah oleh air mata. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Kai menangis. Menangis karna Kyungsoo. Sebegitu berhaganyakan seorang Kyungsoo? Kalian pasti tahu apa jawabannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung?"

"Kai.. Kau harus memulihkan tubuhmu. Dan saat kau sembuh, kami semua akan membantu mencari Kyungsoo. Kau tak usah khawatir. Luhan adalah Hacker yang handal, dia akan mampu mencari dimana Kyungsoo berada. Percayalah.." Yakin Yifan dengan suara lembutnya, memperlihatkan bahwa lelaki pirang yang biasanya berekpresi datar itu terlihat bijaksana. Sifat LeadherShip menguar dari aura tubuhnya.

"Hyung.."

"Kami akan membantumu mencari Kyungsoo.." Jawab ketiganya serempak, Kai membentuk sebuah garis lemon kecil dibibirnya. Namun akhirnya garis lemon itu patah membentuk lengkungan retak saat menyadari kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar tak disisinya. Kemana Kyungsoo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP!

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah sedikit limbung, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat kaki pendeknya melangkah menyusuri sebuah lorong yang sangat sunyi dan gelap. Sekitar sepuluh orang kekar berpakaian serba hitam dengan setia membututinya dari belakang, salah seorang membawa sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang. Itu adalah benda yang akan ditransaksikan oleh Baekhyun dengan Bandar dari Yakuza Jepang.

Mereka sampai disebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi yang pengap dan kurang penerangan. Hal seperti inilah yang selalu Baekhyun lihat dan membuatnya merasa mual, namun sebisa mungkin dia menahannya. Lalu seseorang telah menunggu Baekhyun di meja yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan. Segala sesuatunya sudah siap. Orang itu..Dialah pemimpin Yakuza itu.

"Haii..Tuan Byun."

Lelaki itu berdiri, kemudian maju beberapa langkah mendekati Baekhyun hingga wajahnya terpampang dengan nyata didepan Baekhyun. Sebuah senyum miring tercetak dibibirnya.

"Namaku Leo. Akulah pemimpin Yakuza Naragawa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CEKLEK!

Lay memutar pandangannya menuju kearah pintu, dan lelaki manis itu mendapati sosok sepupunya tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Lay hyung.."

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol mendekat kearah ranjang dimana Kyungsoo tengah terbaring. Nafasnya naik turun teratur, sepertinya lelaki mungil itu tertidur dengan lelap. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya dosis obat tidur yang kau suntikan terlalu banyak. Ck! Kau ini tidak teliti sekali sih," Chanyeol berguman setengah mengejek, tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap pipi gemuk Kyungsoo lembut. Lay yang melihat itu balas tersenyum mengejek.

"Kemarin dia terus mengigau," Lay mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian menatap sepupunya jahil.

"Menurutku Baekhyun jauh lebih manis dari lelaki ini.."

Chanyeol menghentikan usapannya pada pipi Kyungsoo, lelaki jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya pada lelaki manis dibelakangnya. Dia terlihat tak suka dengan ucapan sepupunya itu.

"Jangan pernah membeda-bedakan Kyungsoo dengan orang lain." Ucapnya tajam dengan kilatan mata menyala, namun tampaknya Lay tak takut sedikitpun.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya dan kau tahu itu. Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih. Apa kau tak merasa ini keterlaluan? Bagaimana seandainya jika kau ada diposisi Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol terdiam, tak menjawab.

"Masa lalu itu untuk dijadikan pelajaran, bukan untuk diungkit. Kau punya masa depan Yeol.."

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya Hyung.."

"Dan kau juga yang meninggalkannya waktu itu. Apa itu tanda bahwa kau mencintainya? Dengan cara menyakitinya? Inikah yang kau namakan cinta?"

"Hyung.."

"Itu hanya menyakiti Kyungsoo Yeol.."

"Hyung.."

"Jangan egois Yeol. Kyungsoo juga berhak mendapat kebahagiaan.."

"HYUNG!"

Lay terdiam mendengar bentakan sepupunya itu. Lelaki manis itu tak marah, dia malah tersenyum mengusap bahu Chanyeol lembut. Dia tahu Chanyeol terlalu tertekan, dia tahu Chanyeollah yang paling menderita karna penyesalannya itu.

"Fikirkan dengan baik. Kulihat Baekhyun tertarik padamu, dia anak yang polos dan ceria. Tak jauh dari Kyungsoo..Eerr, menurutku sih.." Lay terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol memandangnya penuh arti, namun tak menyahut. Dia lebih memilih diam dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun suara Lay menahannya. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti di pintu.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan Polisi itu?"

"Tempatnya sudah keledakkan."

"Apakah semuanya mati? Umh, maksudku..Kekasih Kyungsoo itu, apa Doojon berhasil membunuhnya?" Jeda panjang cukup lama dari Chanyeol.

"Dia masih hidup. Seseorang menolongnya."

"Oh!" Respon Lay pelan.

"Lalu..Umh.. Apa asisten komandan itu –Eem..dia masih hidup kan?" Tanya Lay pelan, Chanyeol berfikir sejenak dengan dahi mengkerut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil saat mengerti siapa yang Lay tanyakan. Asisten Komandan ya? Pasti lelaki itu.

"Kurasa dia mati." Chanyeol kembali melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyum jahil, meninggalkan Lay yang tengah berteriak memakinya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ponselnya bergetar, ada pesan masuk.

' **Pelelangan gelapnya sudah dimulai..'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa katamu?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih, sangat lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar menandakan bahwa lelaki mungil itu tengah ketakutan.

"Aku menginginkanmu..Byun Baekhyun.."

"Tidaak!" Baekhyun menggelang.

"Ayahmu sudah menjualmu padaku. Jadilah anak yang manis dan aku tak akan menyakitimu,"

"Tidak..Tidak mungkin.." Baekhyun bergetar hebat, suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. Tidak mungkin ayahnya menjualnya. Ayahnya tak mengatakan apapun dan Baekhyun tak merasa punya kesalahan sampai dia harus dijual pada lelaki ini.

"Kau milikku.."

Lelaki bernama Leo itu kembali mengulang ucapannya penuh penekanan dengan senyum remeh, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada dengan sangat pongah. Membuat lelaki mungil didepannya semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"A-aku.." Ucap Baekhyun terputus-putus, dia terlalu shock untuk menerima apa yang terjadi padanya. Leo lalu tertawa keras, maju melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga lelaki mungil itu mendongak. Cahaya lampu menyinari wajah lelaki mungil didepannya. Wow! Tak mengecewakan bagi Leo untuk membayar sepuluh kali lipat dari harga transaksi. Wajah ketakutan didepannya sudah membayar semuanya. Leo tersenyum menang.

"Kau milikku.."

"YEAH! HANYA DIDALAM MIMPIMU BAJINGAN.."

DOOR!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks.."

Sehun merasakan tak ada ruang untuk pergerakan tangannya, seperti ada yang menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Dengan rasa sakit, Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, lalu sayup-sayup dia mendengar ada isakan tangis. Ooh! Siapa yang menangis?

"Hiks..Sehun..Hiks.."

Sehun membuka mata sepenuhnya, dan retina matanya dengan cepat bekerja menangkap sosok yang tengah terisak disampingnya, tangannya juga digenggam dengan erat. Tanpa berfikir dua kali lagi Sehun paham, dia Luhan kekasihnya.

"Lu..Lu-han.." Ucapnya serak. Luhan yang mendengar itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah kusutnya yang penuh air mata. Matanya menatap Sehun tak percaya. Sehun sudah sadar?

"Sehun..hiks, kau sudah sadar?"

Sehun tersenyum dengan paksa karna luka-luka yang dia terima disekitar wajahnya, namun bagaimanapun dia tetap tersenyum meski rasanya sedikit ngilu.

"J..Jangan menangis.." Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat, mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut. Lelaki rusa itu semakin terisak, menggenggam kuat tangan Sehun dipipinya. Dia berniat memanggil dokter, namun Sehun menahannya agar tetap diam.

"Kenapa menangis hhm? Kemarilah.."

Sehun menepuk tempat disampingnya, seolah isyarat agar Luhan tidur disampingnya. Anak rusa itu tanggap, dengan segera dia bangun dari posisinya, kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun, lengan mungilnya melingkar erat diperut Kekasihnya. Beruntung ranjang Rumah sakit ini cukup besar, jadi tak usah khawatir jika terjatuh.

"Aku sayang Sehun.." Luhan berguman lirih, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Balas Sehun, tangannya bergerak lembut mengusap rambut Luhan. Thanks God! Sehun diberi kekuatan untuk hidup dan cepat sadar, padahal kepalanya sedikit mengalami pendarahan. Keajaiban itu memang nyata. Sehun kembali melamun, mengingat bayangan diwaktu saat dia kesetanan mengendarai mobil milik sahabatnya itu. Oh! Ada yang tertinggal.

"Kai..Oh, bagaimana dengannya?"

Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun polos.

"Dia sudah sadar dari Oprasinya. Hanya saja..Yifan bilang tadi dia mengamuk menanyakan..Kyungsoo.." Luhan memelankan akhir kalimatnya. Sehun terdiam.

"Kita harus membantunya mencari Kyungsoo.."

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya didada Sehun, darah lelaki pucat itu langsung berdesir hebat, nafas Luhan seolah menggelitik dadanya, membangkitkan sesuatu didalamnya.

"Baby.."

"Umm?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun.."

"Aku juga tahu itu,"

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Hhmm.."

"Aku menginginkanmu.."

"Ya.."

"Ayo bercinta.."

"Mmm..Iy –APA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, matanya mulai memanas siap menumpahkan lelehan cairan bening yang siap meledak kapanpun. Sorot mata takutnya menatap Lelaki jangkung disampingnya itu.

"BAJINGAN SEPERTIMU LEBIH PANTAS MATI."

Chanyeol mengumpat pada sosok Leo yang tengah tersungkur sambil menahan luka tembak dilengan kirinya. Kemudian Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Lelaki mungil itu jatuh terduduk dengan mata kosong yang basah.

Leo bangkit, mengeluarkan pistolnya balas menyerang, namun sebelum peluru itu keluar dari tempatnya, kaki panjang Chanyeol lebih dulu menendang lengannya, membuat pistol itu melayang, kemudian tiga tembakan sekaligus bersarang di kepalanya.

DOOR!

DOOR!

DOOR!

"Hiks.."

Baekhyun mulai terisak, dia memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Bau anyir mulai tercium dari darah kental yang berasal dari kepala Leo. Jatuh mengalir deras hingga mengenai ujung sepatu hitam milik Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu mendecih, mengusap ujung sepatunya pada kemeja bagian perut milik Leo dengan kejamnya. Ini sudah biasa baginya. Hey~ bukankah ini memang pekerjaannya? Lelaki jangkung itu kembali menyimpan Pistolnya dibagian belakang Jas. Kemudian berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah menangis hebat, bahu mungilnya naik turun cepat. Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia paham Baekhyun pasti terlalu terkejut menyaksikan pembunuhan secara langsung didepan matanya. Lelaki jangkung itu lalu berjongkok didepan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.."

"Hiks..a-aku.."

"Tenanglah.."

"Aku..hiks takut,"

GREB!

Chanyeol tak membiarkan tangisan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, dengan sekali gerakan dia membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya, membiarkan air mata Baekhyun menembus kemeja dibagian dadanya.

DEG!

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya bergemuruh tanpa sebab, lelaki jangkung itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap isakan Baekhyun, kedua tangannya dengan ragu mengusap bahu sempit milik lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku..Disini untukmu.."

Dan Chanyeol sendiri juga tak tahu, kenapa dia mengucapkan itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLEK!

Kyungsoo membuka satu matanya, memastikan bahwa dia hanya sendiri diruangan ini. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa lelaki berdimple itu tak ada, lelaki mungil itu membuka kedua mata bulatnya, mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Ah.."

Kepalanya sedikit pening, namun sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mencoba bangun, keinginannya membuncah ingin segera keluar dari sini.

"Jongin.." Gumannya pelan. Dia tersenyum lega. Asal kalian tahu saat Chanyeol masuk tadi dan berbicara dengan Lay, Kyungsoo tak tidur sepenuhnya, dia hanya pura-pura tertidur agar semua percaya bahwa dia masih dalam pengaruh obat tidur. Satu kelegaan terbesar bagi Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa Kai ternyata selamat. Yeah! Meski melihatnya saat inipun Kyungsoo tak bisa.

Lelaki mungil itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari sini. Seketika mata bulatnya berbinar cerah mendapati sebuah Ponsel tergeletak diatas nakas. Pasti itu milik lelaki berdimple itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyungsoo meraih ponsel itu dan menekan nomor milik Jongin, namun Kyungsoo harus kecewa karna nomor Jongin ternyata tidak aktif. Kyungsoo frustasi, dia berusaha mengingat nomor ponsel rekan yang lainnya.

"Suho?" Gumannya pelan. Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati menekan deretan nomor satu persatu, berharap sebuah keajaiban menghampirinya.

TAP!

TAP!

Itu suara langkah seseorang yang mendekat. Kyungsoo menatap kearah pintu dengan khawatir.

"Please.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP!

TAP!

Itu suara langkah seseorang yang mendekat. Kyungsoo menatap kearah pintu dengan khawatir.

"Please.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA? DASAR ALBINO MESUM.." Luhan memekik, refleks mendorong kuat tubuh Sehun hingga lelaki pucat itu jatuh tersungkur kebawah.

DUAGH!

"Aisshh..Sakit Lu," Sehun meringis, seluruh tubuhnya kembali berdenyut sakit, yang Sehun mau itu 'Jatah' bukan jatuh dari ranjang dengan sangat tidak elit ini. Beruntung selang infuse ditangannya tidak putus.

"Sehun.." Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri tak percaya, buru-buru lelaki mungil itu turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang terus meringis sakit. Sepertinya dorongannya terlalu kuat.

"Sehun, maaf! Aku..tak sengaja.." Luhan melunak, mata rusanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat menyesal sudah membuat Sehun terjatuh dari ranjang, padahalkan Sehun baru saja sadar. 'Luhan bodoh.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Maaf.."

Sehun berhenti mengelus bagian pinggangnya, lelaki pucat itu menarik tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Tidak tega juga sih membuat Luhan menangis. Yeah, salahnya juga sih yang tiba–tiba berfikir mesum.

"Tak apa Lu," Hibur Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan, isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

"Ssstt. Sudah kubilang tak apa-apa. Jangan menangis lagi hhm? Nanti Lulu terlihat jelek." Sehun terkekeh saat sebuah cubitan bersarang diperutnya. Lelaki pucat itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dalam. Telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Sangat tulus..

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, menjangkau bibir tipis milik Luhan dan membuat penyatukan kecil. Kelopak matanya mulai tertutup menikmati setiap lumatan lembutnya. Luhan melayang, Sehun telah membawanya terbang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku hiks..Ayahku, hiks..kenapa?" Baekhyun masik terisak dipelukan Chanyeol, lelaki dengan mata sipitnya itu tak henti-hentinya menangis, membuat Chanyeol kewalahan sendiri namun tetap diam, membiarkan Baekhyun menumpahkan semua air matanya.

"Baekhyun.." Ucapnya lembut. Namun isakan itu semakin terdengar keras, bagian dada Chanyeol semakin basah.

"Hiks..Ayah jahat..a-aku, memang apa salahku..hiks, hiiig~!" Baekhyun mulai cegukan, mungkin karna terlalu lama menangis. Chanyeol menghela nafas, tangan kanannya yang bebas merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengarahkan benda itu tepat ke tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Ahk!"

Baekhyun terbelalak, seluruh persendiannya serasa lumpuh, dia tak bisa bergerak. Dan tiba-tiba rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menghampirinya, matanya sangat berat dan kesadarannya mulai hilang dengan perlahan. Baekhyun Pingsan.

"Maaf!" Bisik Chanyeol pelan, lelaki jangkung itu membungkuk dan menyelipkan masing-masing tangannya di bagian leher dan lutut Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada tubuh Leo yang sudah menjadi mayat itu, sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum remeh. Kemudian lelaki jangkung itu membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan. Saat diluar pemandangan yang menyenangkan menghampiri pengelihatan Chanyeol. Seluruh pengawal Leo tergeletak menjadi mayat dengan berbagai luka maupun tembakan. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol tertawa keras untuk saat ini. Hell, lihat! Bahkan demi Baekhyun yang notabe bukan siapa-siapanya itu dia rela membunuh puluhan nyawa. Chanyeol berguman puas, diluar gedung sudah nampak Pengawalnya berjajar dengan kepala menunduk. Lelaki jangkung itu mengisyaratkan untuk membuka pintu dan salah seorang yang diduga seorang Supir membukakan pintu belakang untuk Chanyeol. Tak ada yang bertanya siapa lelaki dalam gendongan Bossnya itu, tak ada juga yang berani menegur pembunuhannya pada Yakuza Jepang itu, padahal setau mereka, Chanyeol tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Semua diam. Tak ada yang berani menegur Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin ke Kantor Utama."

Lelaki paruh baya yang menjadi supir itu mengangguk patuh, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya ketempat dimana yang Chanyeol minta. Lelaki jangkung itu menoleh sekilas pada Baekhyun yang –Entah tidur atau pingsan itu dipangkuannya. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap jejak air mata dipipi mulus Baekhyun.

Entah perasaan apa ini. Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang tak pernah peduli pada Siapapun, apalagi yang tak memiliki hubungan dengannya. Dan tanda tanyanya sekarang adalah, kenapa Chanyeol mau repot-repot menolong Baekhyun yang bahkan baru ditemuinya dua kali? Lelaki jangkung itu tak habis fikir. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrt!

Drrt!

Lay baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya diatas sofa –sehabis dari kamar mandi– saat benda persegi miliknya diatas nakas itu bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Lelaki berdimple itu melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur, kemudian bangkit ke arah nakas mengambil ponselnya. Alisnya berkerut saat melihat nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Ah~ tapi siapa tahu ini penting.

"Hallo?" Lay sontak diam. Raut wajah lelaki manis itu nampak berfikir keras, suara ini, Lay seperti pernah mengetahuinya, rasanya pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana ya?

"Siapa kau?" Lay semakin menampilkan wajah bingung, dia yang menelfon kenapa dia yang bertanya siapa? Orang bodoh. Fikirnya.

"Kau yang siapa! Kau yang menghubungiku," Ucapnya kesal.

"Kau dulu yang menghubungiku heh,"

"Eh? Apa? aku tak pernah merasa menghubungimu." Jawabnya Kukekueh.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan Polisi. Darimana mendapat nomor ponselku?"

Polisi? Jangan-jangan..

"Polisi? Memang siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kubilang jangan bermain-main bocah cilik. AKU INI KIM SUHO. ASISTEN KOMANDAN WU YI FAN."

DEG!

Rasanya seperti mendapat siraman air es dimalam hari. Rasa bahagia, malu dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu membentuk sebuah rona merah dipipi putihnya. Lelaki berdimple itu menatap sosok mungil yang terlihat –Namun dia tahu itu hanya berpura-pura– tengah terlelap diranjangnya. Lay tersenyum manis.

"Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura, Do Kyungsoo.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks.."

Chanyeol menoleh keaah ranjang dimana sosok si mungil Baekhyun tengah tertidur dengan gelisah. Lelaki jangkung itu bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu tampak gelisah dan kembali menangis. Hh, Chanyeol menghela nafas. Selemah itukah Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun.."

Tangan besarnya mengusap peluh yang mengucur didahi Baekhyun. Dan lelaki mungil itu kembali menyebut-nyebut ayahnya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggenggam kuat tangan Baekhyun. Benar juga! Ayah mana yang tega menjual anaknya sendiri demi uang? Seperti kata Pepatah, Segalak-galak harimau pasti tak mau memakan anaknya sendiri. Lalu Baekhyun? Oh! Nasib lelaki bermata sipit itu sangat malang. Kenapa dia harus terlahir dikeluarga yang diselubungi lingkaran hitam pekat? Baekhyun berbeda. Dia lelaki namun lemah.

"Hiks..Hiks..Ayah, aku takut.."

"Baekhyun..Tenanglah.."

"Hiks, ayah.."

"Baekhyun!"

Kelopak itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata jernih yang basah oleh air mata. Retina itu menangkap focus sosok jangkung didepannya, lalu Baekhyun dengan cepat membawa dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Hiks..Chanyeol.." Chanyeol ragu, namun akhirnya tangannya terangkat juga mengusap surai Baekhyun, wangi Smooty Strawberry menguar dari rambut Purplenya. Lelaki jangkung itu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Tenanglah..Kau aman bersamaku."

Sial!

Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan Chanyeol? Kau memberikan harapan pada orang yang bukan siapa-siapamu? Heh, kau bodoh. Setan mana yang berani mengubah pendirianmu?

"Chan..Chanyeol.." Ada pergerakan didadanya, Chanyeol menunduk menatap Baekhyun yang mendongak. Bola mata jernih itu menatapnya sayu. Mata itu..

"Mulai sekarang..hiig.." Baekhyun mulai cegukan.

"Higg..Karna kau yang menyelamatkanku. Hiig, aku akan percaya padamu. Aku akan selalu bergantung padamu..Chanyeol.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku merindukan Jongin.."

Kyungsoo nyaris seperti berbisik, kepalanya menunduk menahan liquid yang mulai mengembang dikelopak matanya. Sementara lelaki dimple dihadapannya hanya menghela nafas. Dia kasihan pada lelaki mungil dihadapannya ini, tapi dia harus bagaimana lagi untuk menolongnya?

Well, memang setelah Lay memergokinya pura–pura tidur, Kyungsoo akhirnya bangun dan mengaku bahwa dialah yang mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya saat Lay pergi tadi.

"Bayangkan jika seandainya kau berada diposisiku. Pasti kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Rasa rindu tertahan yang seolah-olah akan membuat jantungku meledak.." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba menahan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Jongin..Kyungsoo hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo. Tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya hingga memperlihatkan mata bulatnya yang mulai basah.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini.." Lirih Kyungsoo memohon. Lelaki berdimple didepannya menggelang sebagai jawaban.

"Chanyeol bisa membunuhku. Lagipula, ini markas utamanya. Pengamanan disini sangat ketat, dia bisa saja membunuh siapapun yang mencoba menolongmu. Kau tak lupa kan Chanyeol itu seorang Mafia? Dia tak punya rasa kasihan, nyawa orang bisa jadi mainannya.."

"Tapi..Sejahat-jahatnya Chanyeol, pasti dia punya rasa kemanusiaan.."

"Memang benar. Tapi melihat dari pentingnya peran orang itu untuk dirinya." Alis Kyungsoo berkerut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia hanya melindungi orang-orang terkasihnya..termasuk, dirimu.."

Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya, lelaki mungil itu lalu berlutut dihadapan Lay dengan kedua tangan tercakup sempurna. Lelaki berdimple itu sontak membelalak kaget dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo? Cepat Bangun," Titah Lay mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, namun lelaki mungil itu tetap bergeming.

"Tidak Lay hyung~ Kumohon..Bantu aku,"

"Aku tak bisa membantumu Kyungsoo."

"Pasti bisa Hyung~ Kumohon.."

"…"

"Hyung, kumohon.."

"….."

"Hyung! Hiks.. "Lay menghela nafas, ternyata Kyungsoo keras kepala juga. Lay menyerah.

"Oke. Aku akan membantu. Tapi bangunlah cepat." Mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar, dengan cepat lelaki mungil itu bangun dan memeluk Lay erat.

"Terimakasih..Terimakasih Hyung.."

Lay menghela nafas. Dia menjanjikan hal yang bahkan tak habis dia fikirkan. Tapi entahlah, meski baru mengenal Kyungsoo, dia merasa dekat dengan anak itu. Kyungsoo hanya anak polos, dia akan membantu Kyungsoo entah bagaimanapun caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana Hyung?"

Kai bertanya penuh harap, berharap kedatangan Kris keruangannya dengan kabar gembira. Berharap Kris menemukan Kekasihnya, namun gelengan kepala dari Kris membuat lelaki tan itu kembali murung. Sialan! Andai saja tulang persendiannya tak bergeser, pasti dia akan mencari Kyungsoo sendiri. Jika dihitung, ini sudah hampir minggu ke-dua semenjak kecelakaan dan hilangnya Kyungsoo. Dan selama itu jugapun Kai selalu murung.

"Jika kau datang tak membawa kabar baik, sebaiknya kau jangan pernah datang keruanganku." Ucap Kai tajam, lelaki tan itu memalingkan mukanya dari arah pintu keluar jendela. Kris menggelang pelan, berjalan mendekati anak buahnya itu.

"Sabarlah Kai. Luhan sedang berusaha mencarinya."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah."

Hening~

Keduanya lebih memilih diam dengan dunia masing-masing.

"Pergilah.." Ucap Kai akhirnya.

"Kau mengusirku?" Ada nada tak suka di ucapan Kris. Kai acuh.

"Aku ingin sendiri." Kai membalikkan badannya hingga membelakangi Kris secara sempurna. Meski tak melihat, Kris tahu jika Kai saat ini sedang menahan tangis. Lihat saja bahu lebarnya yang naik-turun perlahan. Kai yang kuat menjadi rapuh karna kehilangan belahan jiwanya, dan Kris paham itu. Lelaki pirang itu berbalik pergi. Kai pasti butuh waktu sendiri.

"Aku pergi.. Ucap Kris akhirnya, terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Dan setelah itu suara jeritan keras memenuhi ruangan. Kai berteriak frustasi.

"ARRRGGHHH! KAU DIMANA KYUNGSOO? AKU HANCUR TANPAMU.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Makanlah.."

Kyungsoo masih membisu saat lelaki jangkung dihadapannya menyodorkan setoples cake cookies kesukaannya. Ternyata Chanyeol masih ingat dengan kebiasaan lamanya. Tidak! Kyungsoo harus membuang jauh-jauh memori masa lampau itu. Kyungsoo itu sudah punya Kai. Yang tak jauh tampan, tinggi, baik dan perhatian. Kai lebih berharga untuknya. Ingat! Chanyeol hanya masa lalu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Terimakasih.."

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, lelaki jangkung itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak meletakkan racun didalamnya Owl," Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Owl'. Itu adalah panggilannya saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan. Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Kyungsoo itu terkekeh. Dia mengambil septotong Cake Cookie dari toplesnya, lelaki jangkung itu berniat menyuapi Kyungsoo. Namun belum sempat tangannya terangkat. Ponsel di saku Jasnya bergetar. Chanyeol mendelik, meletakkan kembali Kue coklat itu dan meraih ponselnya.

'Byun Baekhyun'

Setalah melihat sipenelfon, Lelaki jangkung itu bangkit, menatap Kyungsoo dengan datar.

"Aku akan kembali.." Dan diapun pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo hanya demi satu panggilan dari seorang Baekhyun. Apakah lelaki bermata sipit itu sangat berpengaruh untuknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrt!

Drrt!

Suho menguap tak suka saat acara tidurnya terganggu. Dengan malas dia meraih ponselnya. Alisnya berkerut saat sebuah nomor yang sepertinya dia kenal memanggilnya.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo. Asisten Komandan Kim Suho."

Suara itu..

"Oh! Kau yang tadi? Siapa kau sebenarnya.."

"Aku….."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc!**

.

.

.

.

 **TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-FAVORITKAN & ME-RIVIEW FANFICT INI ^^**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

 **AND**

 **SARANGHAE {}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : BORGOL**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Jongin**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Criminal**

 **Pair : KaiSoo wtf EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **WARNING THYPO**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

BRAKK!

Chanyeol membuka pintu depan cukup keras, dengan cepat dia menerobos masuk. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan gusar. Baekhyun menelfon dengan isak tangis dan berguman tak jelas. Hal itu membuatnya harus cepat-cepat datang kesini. Beruntung apertement ini berada dilingkup markas utamanya meski berada dilantai paling atas. Lelaki jangkung itu mendatangi ruang tamu, kamar dan kamar mandi. Namun lelaki mungil tak terlihat, dimana dia?

"Hiks.."

Tangis itu, berasal dari dapur! Chanyeol segera membawa lagkah panjangnya kesana. Dan benar saja, sosok mungil Baekhyun tengah berjongkok dibawah kompor sambil memegang sebelah tangannya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Baekhyun.." Lelaki mungil itu menoleh dengan lelehan air mata dipipi putihnya.

"Chanyeolli.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau ceroboh hah?" Chanyeol mendesis, jemarinya dengan cekatan mengobati luka bakar disekitar telunjuk Baekhyun. Sementara lelaki mungil dihadapannya masih terisak. Chanyeol merasa pusing. Sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menangis? Apa dia tak lelah?

"Berhenti menangis.."

"Hiks..Sakit.."

"Jika kau tahu rasanya akan sakit, kenapa berani menyalakan kompor?" Entah sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol menggertak, membuat Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

"A..aku lapar.." Cicitnya pelan takut-takut. Chanyeol menggeram. Shit! Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Pasti Baekhyun berusaha menyalakan kompor untuk membuat makanan, namun sayangnya hal itu malah membuat jari telunjuknya terbakar. Chanyeol merasa bodoh.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu memasak. Akan ada Maid yang membawakannu makanan. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah mendekati kompor lagi." Peringatnya tegas, Baekhyun mengangguk. Lelaki jangkung itu selesai mengobati telunjuk Baekhyun, dia lalu bangkit.

"Chanyeol..Mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi.."

"Chanyeol.."

"Hubungi aku jika perlu sesuatu.." Pintu depan tertutup. Baekhyun menatap telunjuknya sendiri. Tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah. Chanyeol sangat perhatian padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rambut kemerahan, tubuh mungil dan memakai mantel hijau..hijau.."

Suho terus berguman disela langkah kakinya, bola matanya beredar mencari sosok yang sedang dia cari. Mantel hijau..hijau.

"Mantel hijau?" Suho agak ragu. Kembali dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan kafe. Namun hanya lelaki dipojok ruangan yang membelakanginya itu saja yang menggunakan mantel hijau. Pasti dia. Perlahan Suho menarik nafas panjang mengisi pasokan Oksigen ke paru-parunya. Mendadak dia jadi gugup entah kenapa, sekali lagi dia membenarkan kerah kemejanya. Kakinya dengan mantab melangkah kearah lelaki itu.

"Xang Yizing?" Sapanya ragu-ragu. Perlahan sosok itu berbalik. Seperti slow motion, lelaki itu kini tengah mengahadap kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis, seiring dengan mata Suho yang membelalak kaget.

"K-Kau?"

"Haii Kim Suho.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK! TOK!

"Masuk.."

Chanyeol memutar kursi kerjanya. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Untuk apa lelaki itu datang kesini?

"Kyungsoo?"

"Aku lapar. Makanan yang Maidmu bawa membuatku mual.." Jawabnya ketus. Chanyeol jadi tersenyum menatap wajah datar Kyungsoo. lelaki mungil ini lucu sekali, datang keruangannya hanya karna lapar?

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya! Kau yang menyekapku disini. Tanggung jawabmu untuk memberikanku makanan enak." Chanyeol terkekeh, dia mulai membaca salah satu map diatas meja.

"Bukankah kau tak pernah mau memakan makanan pemberianku?" Ada jeda panjang setelah pertanyaan itu. Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan mata memutar jengah.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan aku."

"Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyekapku disini tanpa alasan jelas?"

"Karna kau masih kekasihku." Sekali lagi jawaban Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapamu."

"Siapa bilang?" Chanyeol meletakkan map yang dibacanya diatas meja, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Kita akan menikah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho menatap lelaki manis yang tengah tersenyum manis dihadapannya ini dengan curiga. Yeah~ Suho akui, senyum lelaki bernama Yizing ini sangat manis. Tapi dia harus hati-hati. Jangan lupa, dia itu seorang Mafia. Ingat kan mafia yang seenak jidat menciumnya waktu itu sampai dia lengah? Cih!

"Ck! Aku datang dengan maksud perdamaian Tuan tampan.." Suho mendelik, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan gaya Cool. Bagaimanapun dia harus terlihat keren.

"Ada maksud apa 'Tuan manis yang berani sekali menciumku'?" Balas Suho tak kalah sinis, membuat Lay terkekeh mendengar sindiran Suho. Dia lalu tersenyum manis memamerkan dimplenya.

"Oh- Soal itu, maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa."

"Tapi setidaknya kau tahu tempat. Aku dibuat malu didepan anak buahku sendiri.." Sekali lagi Lay terkikik.

"Maafkan aku."

"Oke-oke. Kembali ketopik awal, ada apa menghubungiku? Dan darimana mendapat nomor ponselku?" Lay mendengus, memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari Suho yang sepertinya tak sabaran itu.

"Aku tak tahu harus jelaskan darimana. Ceritanya panjang.."

"Ceritakan yang terinci," Lay mendongak. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan, membuat Suho gugup seketika karna jarak wajah mereka cukup cedat.

"Kau mengenal Kyungsoo?"

"Ya! Dia Detektif di kantor tempatku bekerja."

"Oh! Jadi dia detektif ya?" Suho menatap lelaki didepannya penuh selidik.

"Katakan! Apa yang kau tahu tentang Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Apa kau tahu dia menghilang?"

"Katakan!"

"Aku tahu dimana keberadaannya."

"Dimana?" Tanya Suho spontan. Lay memasang wajah lembutnya.

"Dia Diculik.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung..Hiks, hiks..Dia akan menikahiku Hyung. Bagaimana ini hyung?" Kyungsoo terus terisak dipelukan Lay. Sementara lelaki berdimple itu masih sibuk menenenangkan Kyungsoo dipelukannya. Menikah? Wow. Itu langkah besar yang belum sedikitpun sempat dia fikirkan. Chanyeol melangkah terlalu cepat sebelum dia sempat maju.

"Kyungsoo, tenanglah.."

"Hiks. Hyung~ cepat keluarkan aku dari sini.."

"Kyungsoo. Ini terlalu sulit. Kau harus bersabar," Kyungsoo menggelang, lelaki mungil itu melepas pelukannya, menatap Lay dalam.

"Jika begitu bantu aku untuk menghubungi Jongin.."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kumohon."

"Tidak!" Lay menjawab secara spontan dan jelas, dia tak mau mengambil resiko besar jika kekasih Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan ceroboh. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin terisak.

"Hyung..Kumohon," Kyungsoo semakin mendekat dan mengguncang tubuh Lay, membuat lelaki berdimple itu kewalahan.

"Kyungsoo.."

TAP!

TAP!

"Kyungsoo, ada yang datang.."

KLEK!

"Lay Hyung.."

Keduanya menoleh, sosok Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu dengan angkuh. Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangi Chanyeol, jangan sampai lelaki jangkung itu mengetahuinya yang sedang menangis.

"Oh! Yeol. Ada apa?" Tanya Lay. Chanyeol sempat melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, namun kemudian menatap Lay dengan datar.

"Kau pergi tanpa pamit. Kau bahkan meninggalkan rapat tadi pagi. Kemana kau pergi Hyung?" Sindirnya dengan tajam, membuat Lay hanya memasang cengirannya.

"Maaf! Aku pergi berbelanja." Chanyeol sangsi, sebenarnya dia tahu jika apa yang sepupunya katakan adalah bohong. Namun lelaki jangkung itu menanggapi dengan biasa.

"Sebentar lagi Meeting. Cepat persiapkan berkasku."

"Baik."

Chanyeolpun berbalik pergi. Lay menatap Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul kepergian Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi. Aku akan datang nanti.."

Kyungsoo diam sampai bunyi pintu yang ditutup terdengar. Lelaki mungil itu mengela nafas panjang, menatap senang pada ponsel putih milik Lay yang dengan sengaja dia ambil dikantong lelaki itu saat mereka berpelukan tadi. Semoga dengan ini dia bisa menghubungi Kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

"Bagaimana?"

Kai bertanya pelan. Bola matanya terus memperhatikan layar komputer 24 inci didepannya. Kai, Sehun dan Kris tengah memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat serius mengetik sesuatu di Keyboardnya. Lelaki rusa itu menahan nafasnya.

"Kode perusahaan mereka sangat sulit dibobol." Frustasinya. Sehun yang berada disampingnya mengusap peluh Luhan, berharap agar kekasihnya itu merasa lebih baik.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apakah tak ada cara lain?" Tanya Kris.

"Ugh.." Luhan menatap layar computer yang menampilkan gambar-gambar pecah seperti sebuah kode yang belum tersusun sempurna itu dengan alis berkerut.

"Kode ini akan sangat sulit. Tapi..Oh- Kai, apa mobilmu yang tertabrak bersama Sehun itu mobil yang sama seperti milik Sehun?" Tanya Luhan cepat, dia teringat sesuatu yang belum dicobanya, lelaki tan itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Mobilku dibuat khusus."

"Pasti ada kotak hitam disana. Oh! Dimana mobilmu itu? Suruh Jongdae membongkar bagian atapnya cepat."

"Biar aku saja." Sahut Kris cepat, dia kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu. Kemudian sekitar sepuluh menit, Kris kembali dengan sebuah kotak hitam kecil yang agak retak ditangannya.

"Kotak ini?"

"Yap! Benar. Oh, God! Ini petunjuk," Luhan tertawa senang, lelaki mungil itu mengambil kotak hitam itu dari tangan Kris. Membuka bagian ujungnya menggunakan gunting. Dan, Perfect! Sebuah benda kecil tersimpan didalamnya. Lelaki rusa itu dengan cepat memasukkan Memory itu kedalam CPU komputernya.

"Memory," Guman Kai pelan, lelaki tan itu menggelang tak mengerti. Bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu jika mobilnya memiliki kotak hitam macam pesawat itu. Dia memperhatikan Luhan dengan serius.

"Memory ini menyimpan semua aktifitas terakhir sebelum terjadi kecelakaan. Dan, jika aku bisa mendapat kata kuncinya. Aku bisa melacak dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo.." Jemari Luhan bergerak lincah. Kemudian layar didepannya mulai menampilkan kejadian-kejadian seperti sebuah flim. Kai memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Percepat."

Luhan menurut, dia mempercepat durasi waktu. Layar menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang dari kaca mobil.

"Siapa yang Kyungsoo ajak bicara?" Tanya Sehun. Waktu kembali berjalan, layar itu kembali menampilkan dimana saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan ikut pergi bersama seseorang, kemudian tak kembali lagi. Kai mendesis, tak seharusnya dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di mobil waktu itu.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia yang membawa pergi Kyungsoo?"

"Entahlah Kris. Atau..Dia yang menculik Kyungsoo?" Tebak Sehun, dan spontan semua menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Jika Kyungsoo pergi dengan orang baik-baik. Setidaknya dia akan memberi kabar. Kurasa orang tadi hanya pengalihan. Siapa tahu, disana dia mengajak teman-temannya yang lain? Lalu membawa Kyungsoo."

"Hhhmm..benar juga. Seperti penculikan terencana," Balas Luhan.

"Brengsek!" Guman Kai pelan, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Tapi..Apa tujuan mereka menculik Kyungsoo?" Pertanyaan Kris membuat semuanya terdiam. Kai menatap atasannya itu tajam.

"Eeerr, saat ini banyak kasus penjualan organ-organ manusia. Umh..Yeah~ maksudku.." Sehun tak meneruskan ucapannya. Dia yakin semua yang ada disini akan mengerti maksudnya.

"Atau penjualan manusia.."

"Pemerkosaan.."

"Demi uang tebusan.."

Semua terdiam dalam keheningan, tiga pasang mata itu menatap prihatin pada Kai yang saat ini mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Atau.."

"Atau karna dasar masa lalu?"

Semua menoleh, menatap pada Suho yang tiba–tiba sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih sangat ingat nomor ponsel Suho. Dengan hati-hati dia menekan angka demi angka dan menekan tombol hijau. Kyungsoo menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya. Bunyi sambungan terdengar. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Hingga suara 'Hallo' terdengar.

"Hallo?"

"Aku Kyungsoo. Berikan ponselnya pada Jongin. Aku perlu bicara dengannya.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hallo Baekhyun.."

Sapaan halus itu sukses membuat kepala Baekhyun yang menunduk mendongak, lelaki mungil itu mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Manis, Pikir Lay.

"Hallo Hyung.." Sapanya dengan ceria. Dia memang baru bertemu dengan Lay dua kali, namun sikap ramah Lay dan keceriaan milik Baekhyun dengan cepat membuat keduanya jadi dekat.

"Kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun menggelang.

"Chanyeolli bilang akan ada seseorang yang mengantarkannya kesini. Apa orang itu kau hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun semangat. Lay tersenyum kecil saat Baekhyun menyebut Chanyeol dengan imbuhan akhir 'Lli'. Terdengar manis sih, sepertinya pesona dingin Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun terperosok masuk terperangkap kedalam. Bagus! Ini akan membuat rencananya berjalan mulus.

"Aku membawakanmu Sushi ikan tuna. Ini makanan kesukaan Chanyeol."

"Benarkah?" Pekik Baekhyun senang, dia menatap kotak putih berisi beberapa potong sushi yang menggoda selera. Perut Baekhyun berbunyi nyaring, dan itu membuat Lay terkikik.

"Kau pasti lapar! Makanlah." Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, kemudian mencomot sepotong sushi dan memasukkan makanan enak itu kemulutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis saat lidahnya masih sibuk menilai apakah sushi ini enak atau tidak. Dan Lay terkikik karna Baekhyun terlihat sangat lucu.

"WAH! INI ENAK.." Baekhyun mengambil sepotong lagi dan memasukkannya dengan semangat kemulutnya, hingga mulutnya kini sudah penuh.

"Wa! Inff- enammkn sekalii.."

"Pelan-pelan Baekhyun.."

"Ini enak sekali hyung. Kau harus mengajarkanku bagaimana cara membuatnya." Alis Lay bertautan mendengar permintaan aneh Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin membuakannya untuk Chanyeol."

Masuk! Lay tersenyum lebar, dengan semangat di mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Hyung?" Tanya Kai kesal, dia menatap lelaki tampan dihadapannya dengan tak sabaran. Sangat lemot, fikirnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu sendiri?" Tanya lelaki itu balik bertanya, dan itu semakin membuat Kai kesal. Lelaki tan itu berjalan terseok mendekati Suho.

"Katakan dengan jelas Hyung~ jangan berbelit-belit. Aku sangat tak suka itu.." Geram Kai, menarik keras kemeja Suho dengan tak sabaran. Membuat lelaki tampan itu sedikit terganggu jalan pernafasannya.

"YA! Kai..Sabarlah! atau aku tak akan memberitahumu.."

"Katakan!" Kai melepas cekalannya, membiarkan Suho mengambil nafas panjang sejenak.

"Oke! Aku ditelfon oleh seseorang, dan tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Dia mengatakan tahu dimana Kyungsoo-"

"Aku tak peduli. Katakan yang inti saja. Apa maksud ucapanmu dengan 'Karna dasar masa lalu' itu heh?" Kai memotong ucapannya.

"Dia tahu dimana Kyungsoo..Dia diculik. Kau tahu itu?" Suho tetap melanjutkan dan Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo diculik. Makadari itu cepat katakan dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo agar aku bisa mencarinya! Bodoh." Suho mendelik mendengar sebutan akhir dari dongsaengnya itu. Dasar anak tak punya sopan santun.

"Dia a-"

"AKU MENEMUKANNYA!" Pekik Luhan kemudian memotong ucapan Suho yang sudah membuka mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya Baekhyun menyukaimu.."

Lay melirik sekilas pada sepupunya itu disela-sela kegiatannya memeriksa berkas-berkas dokumen yang menumpuk dimejanya. Tak ada respon dari orang yang duduk di meja depannya. Manusia jangkung itu masih berekspresi datar layaknya tembok.

"Baekhyun juga manis. Dia anak yang lucu dan sangat ceria.."

"….."

"Dia juga menyukai Sushi ikan tuna. Sama sepertimu.."

"...….."

"Dia menitipkan salam untukmu..Katanya dia akan berkunjung kemari nanti. Di-"

"Aku tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu." Potong Chanyeol dengan datar, mata tajamnya masih setia membaca setiap deretan kata yang tercetak di kertas-kertas yang tengah dipegangnya. Sepertinya dia sedang tak ingin membicarakan hal yang menurutnya sangat tak penting itu. Bahkan jika itu tentang Baekhyun.

"Yeol! Dengar! Baekhyun benar-benar menyukaimu.." Kuekueh Lay. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang sebelum melirik sepupunya itu sebal.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo akan menikah Hyung~ berhenti membicarakan Baekhyun."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anak itu? Dia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa selain dirimu Yeol. Dan saat dia sudah sangat bergantung padamu, kau akan meninggalkannya dengan Kyungsoo dan menghancurkan hatinya? Bisa kau bayangkan betapa hancurnya Baekhyun?"

"Hyung.." Ucap Chanyeol tajam.

"Anak itu sangat lemah. Bisa kau bayangkan jika ternyata kau yang dia sayangi ternyata memilih orang lain?"

"Hyung!"

"Kau yang menyelamatkannya, dan kau yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya Yeol."

"Tapi aku akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo."

"Dan meninggalkan Baekhyun? Jika ternyata Kau hanya meyakitinya, untuk apa dari dulu kau rela menolongnya bahkan menampungnya ditempatmu?" Chanyeol terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sarkatis dari Lay. Lelaki jangkung itu termenung sesaat. Benar juga.

"Jika begitu.."

Chanyeol terdiam, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Maka aku akan membunuhnya.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menemukan kunci tempatnya. Tempat itu ada dii.." Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya, mata rusanya menyipit kearah layar computer dengan serius.

"Cheondamdong..Block..Eum, Gang 7?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Tempat apa itu? Bukankah Cheondamdong itu pusat kota? Apakah ada kemungkinan tempat untuk menahan orang-orang yang diculik disana?

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kai yang meilhat itu tanpa pikir panjang segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tentu saja! Dia akan ketempat itu dan mencari dimana Kyungsoo berada. Persetan dengan ada atau tidaknya tempat itu seperti yang difikirkan Luhan, dia akan menelusuri semua tempat itu jika perlu.

"Kai! Tunggu dulu." Suho menahan lengannya kuat, membuat lelaki tan itu berhenti dan mendelik sebal.

"Lepaskan aku Hyung.."

"Tunggu Kai! Jangan gegabah."

Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel disaku kemeja Suho bergetar, dengan refleks lelaki tampan itu meraih ponselnya hingga pegangannya pada lengan Kai terlepas. Karna tak ada yang menghalangi, dengan cepat Kai kembali mengambil langkah pergi.

"Lay?" Guman Suho senang sekaligus bingung. Namun dengan cepat dia memencet tombol hijau.

"Hallo."

"Aku Kyungsoo. Berikan ponselnya pada Jongin. Aku perlu bicara dengannya.."

DEG!

"K-Ku..Kyungsoo."

"Tak ada waktu. Berikan ponselnya pada Kai." Jerit Kyungsoo dari sebrang sana.

"Ke-ke..kenapa kau bisa memakai ponsel milik Lay?" Tanya Suho dengan kaget. Bodoh! Itu hanya membuang waktu.

"HYUNG! AKU MAU BICARA PADA KAI.."

"Eh?"

Suho tergagap, dia menatap kedepan dan tak ada sosok Kai disana. Lelaki tampan namun sedikit bodoh itu kemudian berlari. Mengejar Kai yang sudah turun menggunakan lift.

"YA! YA! KAI TUNGGU.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa menurutmu Kyungsoo disekap disebuah markas tersembunyi?"

"Umh. Kurasa Ya! Mungkin Mereka dengan sengaja menyembunyikan markas mereka dengan suatu Manipulasi." Alis Sehun berkerut tajam mendengar ucapan komandannya. Sebenarnya dia yang terlalu bodoh mencerna ucapan atau Yifan yang kelewat pintar?

"Eh, maksudmu Hyung?"

"Maksudku. Mungkin di Cheondamdong yang merupkan pusat kota itu, mereka dengan sengaja menempati sebuah tempat yang diamsusikan kepada orang lain sebagai pusat sebuah kantor. Tapi pada kenyataannya tempat itu adalah markas utama mereka. Kau paham Oh Sehoon?" Lirik Yifan tajam. Bodoh sekali sih anak ini, Fikirnya.

"Jadi..maksudmu, mereka itu kelompok Mafia dengan markas tersembunyi?" NAH! Akhirnya, otak Lola Sehun mulai encer. Yifan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dia kemudian beralih menatap Luhan serius.

"Aku akan mengejar Kai. Aku yakin anak hitam itu pasti akan berbuat ceroboh. Dasar bodoh!" Hardik Yifan dengan kedua bahu terangkat acuh, dia berbalik dan bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Sehun menghentikan langkah komandannya itu. Dia berbalik menatap Luhan, dan mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat dibibir kekasihnya.

"Aku pergi ya baby.."

Sehun mengusak surai kekasihnya. Yifan yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya malas. Heh, apa kedua anak itu berniat pamer kemesraan? Oke. Yifan akan mencari kekasih sebentar lagi, lihat saja.

"Hati-hati Sehun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HYUNG! BERIKAN PONSELNYA PADA KAI.."

"…..!" Kyungsoo merengut tak suka, dia menatap ponselnya apakah ponsel itu rusak atau bagaimana. Dia ingin bicara dengan Jongin, apa susahnya sih memberikan ponsel itu pada Jongin? Suho memang bodoh. Rutuk Kyungsoo. Sesekali matanya menatap kearah pintu. Was-was jika ada orang yang akan masuk.

"HYUNG!"

"TUNGGU! KAI PERGI KE CHEONDAMDONG.."

"APA?"

TAP!

TAP!

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis. Dia terpaksa memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Suho bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kesalnya, bahkan saking kesalnya dia sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Dia ingin bicara dengan Kai, memberitahukan keadaannya dan meminta kekasihnya agar menyelamatkannya. Tapi apa? Bahkan Tuhan belum berkehendak menolongnya.

KLEK!

Pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

"Ikut aku." Kyungsoo langsung menghapus air matanya kasar, ponsel ditangannya dia sembunyikan dibawah bantal, dia menatap si pelaku itu. Chanyeol.

"Tak mau." Ketusnya. Dia menatap tak suka pada Chayeol.

"Kau harus ikut, Kyungsoo.." Dan tanpa perlu membuang waktu, Chanyeol meraih lengan lelaki mungil itu dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol." Geram Kyungsoo, namun tak diindahkan oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu semakin menyeret tubuhnya keluar.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku, hah?"

"…."

"Jawab aku!"

"Untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kita. Desainer yang akan merancang baju sudah sampai, bersiaplah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menghentikan motor besarnya tepat didepan trotoar pembatas jalan Cheondamdong. Lelaki tan itu mendongak, menatap bangunan-bangunan yang berjejer dan menjulang tinggi. Oh! Bodoh! Kenapa dia gegabah sekali? Bagaimana dia akan menemukan Kyungsoo jika hanya mengetahui seuprit informasi tentang tempat ini? Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namun karna prinsip awalnya yang kuat, akhirnya dia turun dari motornya. Berjalan menyusuri jalanan disisi bangunan yang ramai. Sekali lagi Kai menilik, ini pusat kota. Tempat bangunan besar seperti mall, ataupun sejenisnya. Lalu dimana dia bisa menemukan Kyungsoo? frustasi, lelaki itu lalu berhenti disebuah bangunan dengan dinding kaca. Entah kenapa, dia berdiam dan berdiri disana.

"Tuan Park sudah menyewaku untuk merancang pakaian pernikahannya. Aku harus cepat.."

"Benarkah? Tuan Park akan menikah?"

"Ya!"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas mendengar obrolan dari dua wanita paruh baya yang menurutnya –Membosankan itu– tak ada gunanya berdiri didepan etalase sebuah butik. Sangat konyol, memang dia manekin yang berdiri disini disepanjang hari? Dengan malas Kai kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kenapa wanita zaman sekarang suka menggosip dengan suara yang keras hingga orang dengan jarak lima meterpun mendengarnya sih.

"Maksudmu Tuan Park Chanyeol? Boss dari kelompok A itu?"

Heh? Kelompok A? Sepertinya Kai pernah mendengar istilah itu. Dia berhenti, Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, lelaki tan itu menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya didinding dekat pintu masuk, dimana dua wanita paruh baya itu tengah memasukkan berbagai peralatan –yang tak ingin Kai sebutkan– kedalam sebuah tas. Apa dia terlihat seperti penguping? Biar saja.

"Uuh- Kufikir dia tak akan pernah menikah. Memang siapa yang mau dengan manusia berwajah tembok seperti dia?"

"Kudengar. Sst! Tuan Park itu, ini informasi dari Jaehyo, salah satu pekerja dikantornya.." Kai semakin mendekatkan telinganya kearah pintu, dahinya berkerut menanti apa lanjutan dari ucapan wanita itu.

"Dia akan menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang dia culik dari Kantor Kepolisiian. Ah, siapa ya namanya? Dia bermarga Do."

Kantor Kepolisian?

Bermarga DO?

"Do Kyungsoo.."

Kai!

Tuhan memberkatimu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dengan ceria keluar dari lift yang membawa tubuhnya turun kelantai sepuluh dimana ruangan kerja Chanyeol berada. Dengan setelan kemeja putih polos yang agak kebesaran, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan yakin. Goresan tebal eyeliner dimatanya membuat lelaki yang memang sudah manis itu betambah manis. Baekhyun berjalan riang sambil menyenandungkan lagu Lullaby.

Dia berhenti disebuah pintu bercat merah dengan goresan perak disetiap sisi pintunya, senyumnya terkembang. Ini ruangan Chanyeol. Tanpa ragu dia meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya hingga pintu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang saat itu juga mampu membuatnya terdiam terpaku seperti patung. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Mendadak dadanya terasa ngilu sekali, seperti ada sebuah tangan yang meremasnya kuat. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tak mengetuk pintu. Ma..maaf aku mengganggumu. Maafkan aku Chanyeolli.." Dan setelah itu dia menutup pintu dan berlari pergi. Mata sipitnya sudah tak mampu membendung genangan air mata yang siap tumpah. Hatinya terlalu sensitive. Apa yang dia lihat didalam hingga membuatnya menangis?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Q : Ini fokus ke Kaisoo apa Chanbaek?

A : Kaisoo chingu, cuman karna disini Kaisoo lagi jauh–jauhan, jadi belom ada moment mereka berdua. Nanti kalo mereka uda bersatu, moment Kaisoo pasti banyak mendominasi nanti ^^

Q : Kebanyakan Chanbaek ketimbang kaisoo.

A : Hehe. Kan kaisoo lagi pisah–pisahan, jadi aku ngga bisa bikin momentnya dong yah. Nanti janji deh kalo konfliknya uda kelar, pasti ada bagian kaisoo sendiri ^^ disini chanbaeknya dibanyakin karna untuk membantu jalannya cerita ^^

Ohya, buat yang saran jangan pake kata–kata 'kuekuekeh' yang jadi salpok jadi 'kue-kue' WAH! Ngakak sumpah! Haha! Awas salpok lagi, soalnya aku masih suka pake tuh kata–kata, uda kayak melekat, jadi maaf nggak bisa buang tuh kalimat keramat *haha XDD

Mungkin hanya itu yaaa ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

THANK'S ^^

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

AND,

SARANGHAE {}


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : BORGOL**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Jongin**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Criminal**

 **Pair : KaiSoo wtf EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **WARNING THYPO**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun dengan ceria keluar dari lift yang membawa tubuhnya turun kelantai sepuluh dimana ruangan kerja Chanyeol berada. Dengan setelan kemeja putih polos yang agak kebesaran, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan yakin. Goresan tebal eyeliner dimatanya membuat lelaki yang memang sudah manis itu betambah manis. Baekhyun berjalan riang sambil menyenandungkan lagu Lullaby.

Dia berhenti disebuah pintu bercat merah dengan goresan perak disetiap sisi pintunya, senyumnya terkembang. Ini ruangan Chanyeol. Tanpa ragu dia meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya hingga pintu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang saat itu juga mampu membuatnya terdiam terpaku seperti patung. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Mendadak dadanya terasa ngilu sekali, seperti ada sebuah tangan yang meremasnya kuat. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tak mengetuk pintu. Ma..maaf aku mengganggumu. Maafkan aku Chanyeolli.." Dan setelah itu dia menutup pintu dan berlari pergi. Mata sipitnya sudah tak mampu membendung genangan air mata yang siap tumpah. Hatinya terlalu sensitive. Apa yang dia lihat didalam hingga membuatnya menangis?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak itu tak membawa ponsel atau apapun?"

Yifan menggelang, dan Sehun hanya mampu mengumpat karnanya. Kai itu teledor namun tak teliti, bagaimana bisa alat penghubungnya tertinggal?

"Lalu kita harus mencari kemana Hyung?" Yifan menggelang. Dia menatap sekitar, banyak sekali manusia yang saling berjalan, keluar masuk toko dan sebagaiannya. Hh, memang sulit menemukan sebuah markas mafia didaerah ramai seperti ini.

"Kita cari lagi. Siapa tahu menemukan petunjuk.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, tidakkk mau..tidak mau.." Kyungsoo masih ngotot, lelaki kecil itu berontak ingin keluar dari ruangan itu jika saja tangan Chanyeol tak menahannya dengan kuat. Lelaki jangkung itu mengeram, terlihat sangat marah.

"Lepas! Ya lepasss!" Kyungsoo kembali berontak, dan karna tak sabar akan kekeras kepalaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol segera mendorong tubuh kecil itu cukup keras kesofa.

Bruk!

Kyungsoo jatuh terlentang dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menindihnya, menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang kembali berontak. Lelaki itu mengeram kasar, lalu dia mendekat memberi Kyungsoo ciuman kasar agar lelaki kecil itu diam.

"Mpt!" Mata Kyungsoo membulat, dalam detik pertama dia terdiam karna shock. Oh! Ciuman ini.. lelaki kecil itu sempat terlena sampai wajah pedih milik Kai terbayang dalam otaknya, membuatnya kembali sadar dan memberontak kembali.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka dan keduanya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa lelaki yang berdiri didepan pintu itu?

"Ma-maaf! Aku tak mengetuk pintu. Ma..maaf aku mengganggumu. Maafkan aku Chanyeolli.." Dan setelah si lelaki manis tersebut menutup pintu dan berlari pergi.

"Shit!"

Chanyeol mengumpat, dia menatap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang ada dibawah tindihan tubuhnya, rasanya dia belum melakukan apapun, hanya sedikit ciuman agar lelaki kecil ini diam, dan meskipun dia melakukan sesuatu, tak ada yang salah kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit melihat mata Baekhyun yang memerah? Arg! Chanyeol merasa gila. Lelaki jangkung itu bangkit, menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Tetap disini. Mengerti?" Titahnya, lalu lelaki jangkung itupun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan bantingan pintu yang keras. Lelaki mungil itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, mengusap-usap bibirnya kasar, berharap bekas ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya hilang. Tidak! Bibirnya hanya boleh disentuh oleh Jongin.

Klek

Pintu lalu terbuka, dan sosok Lay datang bersama dengan dua wanita cantik berpakaian elegan namun modis. Kyungsoo bisa menebak, pasti dua wanita itu yang Chanyeol bilang sebagai perancang pakaian pengantinnya. Kyungsoo merengut, dia benci hal ini.

"Kyungsoo! Mereka desainer yang akan merancang baju pengantinmu.." Ucap Lay lembut, namun Kyungsoo tak menyahut. Lelaki manis itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia tahu Kyungsoo pasti berat menerima ini, tapi bagaimana lagi?

"Ayo! Aku akan mengukur tubuhmu.." Salah satu wanita dengan dress hijau tosca panjang itu membuka isi tasnya, mencari-cari alat pengukur, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba alat panjang berisi angka-angka itu tak ada ditasnya.

"Ah! Soojung-ya, dimana alat pengukurnya?" Tanyanya panik masih merogoh isi tasnya. Sedangkan wanita satunya juga ikut merogoh isi tasnya, wajahnya mendadak panik. Dan Kyungsoo berharap jika alat pengukur itu tak pernah ditemukan agar tak ada persepsi pernikahan.

"Aigoo! Eonni, bagaimana ini? Dimana alat pengukurnya?"

Kedua Desainer itu menjadi panik, bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan benda yang sangat berperan penting untuk pekerjaannya?

"Kalian mencari ini?"

DEG!

Seperti mendapat siraman es dimalam hari, tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, mendadak jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Suara itu..Suara yang selalu terlantun disetiap mimpinya, suara yang selalu dirindukannya, suara..suara milik seseorang yang dinantikannya. Dengan perlahan dan secara slow motion, Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya, menatap objek yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Apakah ini hanya ilusi? Apakah suara itu hanya hayalan belaka? Apakah suara itu milik seseorang bernama Jongin? Orang yang dirindukannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP!

TAP!

Chanyeol memacu langkah lebarnya menuju kearah lift dimana Baekhyun –Yang dia yakini– berlari kesana. Benar kan? Sosok mungil itu baru saja memasuki lift, dengan cepat Chanyeol menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan pintu lift agar tidak tertutup. Dia berhasil masuk, dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk meringkuk dibagian pojok Lift, kepalanya tersembunyi diatas lipatah pahanya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Apakah sosok mungil dihadapannya ini yang akan dia bunuh?

"Baek-"

"Maaf! Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja, jika Chanyeol akan marah padaku marah saja. Aku memang tak tahu etika..Maafkan aku Yeol.."

"Baekhyun. Dengarkan aku!" Baekhyun menggelang kuat sambil terus mengucapkan kata-kata 'Maaf'. Sekali lagi Chanyeol dibuat gila. Well, dia tahu pasti saat ini Baekhyun sedang menangis. Ternyata benar kata Lay, anak ini sungguh lemah. Tapi apa yang dia tangisi?

"Bangun!" Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelang. Lelaki jangkung itu jadi gerah! Gerah karna Baekhyun yang terus saja menangis dan terlihat lemah. Dengan desisan kasar Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, memaksa lelaki mungil itu agar berdiri. Dan benar! Air mata sudah membuat wajah Baekhyun nampak kusut dan menyedihkan. Chanyeol semakin dibuat frustasi karnanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit berubah karna melihat air mata Baekhyun. Lelaki lemah ini telah mengguncang perasaannya.

"Maaf! Jika ..hiks, Chanyeol marah, aku akan pergi..hiks," Ucap Baekhyun terisak, kepalanya menunduk, takut menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tak akan pergi." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Ta..tapi..hiks, Chanyeol marah.."

"Aku tak marah."

"Yeolli marah."

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun menggelang. Namun Chanyeol mendesaknya, dia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun kasar agar mendongak menatapnya.

"KATAKAN KENAPA KAU MENANGIS HAH?" Baekhyun tersentak, air mata semakin deras berlomba-lomba turun dari kelopak matanya. Chanyeol membentaknya. Perlahan tangisan itu kembali hadir.

"KATAKAN KENAPA? APA KAU TAHU AKU MENJADI GILA KARNAMU? KARNA KELEMAHANMU? KARNA KAU YANG TERLALU LEMAH DAN AKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI! KEHADIRANMU MEMBUAT PERASAANKU PADA KYUNGSOO MULAI MEMUDAR! KAU MENGACAUKAN PERASAANKU! KAU MERUBAH SEMUANYA.." Baekhyun semakin terisak, sungguh dia tidak tahu apa salahnya. Dia hanya menyukai Chanyeol, sebagai malaikat yang selalu melindunginya.

Melihat tangisan Baekhyun yang semakin keras, Chanyeol langsung murka. Lalu entah setan darimana yang membuat otot lengan Chanyeol mengeras, lelaki itu dengan bengis mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga membentur dinding lift cukup keras. Nafas Chanyeol terengah, luapan emosi itu masih meletu-letup dikepalanya, tatapan emosinya dia bawa pada tubuh mungil yang kini jatuh lemas dibawah kakainya. Matanya terpejam dan ada lelehan darah yang jatuh dari pelipisnya. Chanyeol lalu meraih sebuah pistol dari saku kemejanya, kemudian mengarahkan benda itu tepat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menutup mata. Jemari panjang Chanyeol bergetar menyentuh ujung pelatuk.

"Kau..Menghancurkan semuanya..Byun..Baekhyun.. aku..akan membunuhmu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau..Siapa?" Tanya si dress hijau tosca curiga, matanya menyipit menatap sosok lelaki tan yang terlihat asing didepannya. Sementara Kyungsoo masih tak berkedip menatap sosok lelaki diambang pintu yang tengah memasang senyum tampan. Apa ini ilusi? Tidak..Tidak! dia mendekat, kini jaraknya hanya sekitar tiga meter saja. Setelah waktu yang memisahkan mereka, dan harapan yang hanya tergantung pada Mimpi, Sosok yang dia cintai kini sudah ada didepannya. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berlari dan memeluk tubuh itu erat, menumpahkan segala rasa rindu yang selama ini terus menumpuk tertahan didadanya. Bersandar pada dada bidang yang sudah lama ini dia rindukan. Sosok Jongin, kekasihnya.

"Aku Desainer utusan dari Dong Diamond. Bossku menyuruhku datang kebutik kalian untuk melakukan bisnis. Yeah! Bossku tertarik dengan hasil karya kalian dan berniat membelikan modal untuk pameran.."

Lelaki tan itu tersenyum manis, matanya masih setia menatap Kyungsoo. Pancaran matanya meredup. Memancarkan kerinduan yang luar biasa dalam dihatinya, rasa ingin bertemu yang bahkan mengundang air matanya. Kini sosok itu hanya tiga meter didepannya. Hanya tiga langkah dan dia bisa meraih kekasihnya. Memeluknya dan mencium semua yang terpahat ditubuh mungil Kyungsoo, Namun tak secepat itu. Otak cerdasnya memperingatinya agar tak gegabah, dan Kai menurutinya.

"Dan saat aku datang. Aku melihat kalian memasuki mobil dan kebetulan menjatuhkan meteran ini. Kufikir ini sangat penting, jadi..aku mengikuti kalian sampaim kesini.." Oh. Apakah alasan ini masuk akal?

Kedua wanita itu mengangguk-angguk dan Kai diam–diam mendesah lega karna kebohongannya ternyata mampu menipu dua wanita ini, lalu si dress hijau tosca berbisik pada adiknya dan mengulum senyum.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuannya. Dan..kurasa kami tertarik dengan tawaran bossmu.."

"Itu bagus! Jadi..ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh, tidak perlu. Kau sudah sangat membantu. Aku akan mengukur ukuran tubuh Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Aku tak mau. Biar lelaki ini yang melakukannya. Bukankah dia bekerja di perusaan desainer? Mengukur adalah hal yang mudah baginya bukan? Aku mau diukur dengannya. Kami kan sesama jenis.." Sahut Kyungsoo. Lay terdiam sesaat mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo. Well, sebenarnya Lay tak menyangka jika tiba-tiba semua ini akan terjadi. Rencana Tuhan memang tak bisa ditebak. Semua berjalan tanpa diduga. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Dia mengangguk mengerti arti tatapan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia harus menghubungi Suho.

"Ouh. Jung Sister, bisakah kita ke ruang utama? Tuan Park sudah menyiapkan kain-kain Khusus untuk desainer baju. Kurasa kalian butuh melihatnya dulu.." Ucap Lay. Kedua wanita itu saling menatap sesaat sebelum menatap Kyungsoo ragu.

"Tapi Kyungsoo-ssi-"

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Jangan khawatir." Ucap Kai meyakinkan, dan kedua desainer dengan sebutan Jung sister itu mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Lay keluar ruangan. Suara pintu tertutup, meninggalkan dua sosok makhluk yang masih betah saling menatap. Kai berdehem mencairkan suasana.

"Ehem! Jadi..Tuan ini yang kan menikah?"

Kai mendekat, dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo berlari memeluk tubuhnya erat. Lelaki mungil itu melingkari perutnya erat, berpegangan seolah tak mau ditinggal pergi. Kai terkekeh, pandangannya meredup. Ooh! Tubuh yang dia peluk nyata.

"Jongin..hiks, kenapa baru datang hah? Aku hampir gila menunggumu..hiks.." Isakan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo, dia menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul dada Kai. Rasa bahagia dan kesal menjadi satu. Dia kembali memeluk Kai, dan aroma yang sangat ia rindukan berhasil memanjakan indra penciumannya. Rasanya menyenangkan. Berada di pelukan Kai memang selalu memabukkan.

"Maaf! Aku terlambat datang.." Mereka kembali berpelukan erat dengan jeda waktu cukup lama, saling melepas rindu masing–masing.

"Jadi.." Kai melepas pelukannya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis, diusapnya pipi gemuk yang penuh air mata itu dengan lembut.

"Siapa yang berani ingin menikahi kekasihku hhm?"

"Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo terisak kecil mengusap pipi kanannya.

"Dia pemimpin Mafia dari kelompok A. Pemilik perusahaan gelap ini."

"Bagaimana ceritanya hingga dia berani sekali ingin menikahimu?" Kyungsoo merasa tatapan Jongin agak berubah setelah pertanyaan itu. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya. Kyungsoo menggelang, memilih mengalungkan kedua lengannya kearah leher kekasihnya dengan erat. Bermanja–manja sebentar diwaktu yang singkat ini.

"Ceritanya panjang. Akan kuceritakan nanti.." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Memang seperti apa Park Canyeol itu?" Kai balas bertanya, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, mengecup kelopak mata pacarnya sesekali.

"Ugh. Dia jelek, tinggi idiot seperti tiang listrik. Dia sangat buruk,"

"Jika dibandingkan denganku?"

"Jongin paling tampan." Ucap Kyungsoo spontan. Kai jadi tersenyum, dia meraih pinggang Kyungsoo semakin dekat agar lelaki mungil itu merapat ketubuhnya. Bola matanya menatap intens pahatan indah didepannya. Kening, kedua bola mata bulat yang indah, hidung bangir yang mungil, belahan pipi yang gemuk, terutama Heartlips itu..Ugh! Kai sangat merindukannya. Sudah berapa lama dia tak merasakan rasa bibir itu? Ingin rasanya dia menatap wajah itu lama-lama dan menyerap semuanya kedalam otaknya.

"Apa manusia jelek itu menyentuhmu?" Kyungsoo agak ragu, namun dia menggelang. Wajahnya mendekat kearah Jongin. Dia sangat rindu bermanja-manja dengan Jongin. Semoga saja waktu berhenti berjalan agar tak ada yang bisa mengusik kegiatan mereka ini. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya tak percaya, namun lelaki mungil itu terus meyakinkan sampai akhirnya Kai mengangguk.

"Jonginn..Keluarkan aku dari sini.."

"Hhm? Aku akan membebaskanmu segera."

"Janji?"

"Ya."

Heartlips itu melengkung keatas, membuat wajah yang sudah cantik itu semakin cantik. Kai gemas sendiri, dia bawa bibirnya diatas bibir Kyungsoo. Melumatnya tak sabaran dan penuh gairah. Wo! Heii~ sadarlah. Waktu kalian singkat, jangan sampai Penyamaran Kai terungkap atau dia tak akan bisa membebaskan Kyungsoo. Namun untuk saat ini lelaki tan itu tak peduli, yang terpenting saat ini adalah mencium Kyungsoo sebagai obat rasa rindu. Dan ciuman itu terbalas, Kyungsoo berjinjit menyeimbangi ciuman yang menurutnya ehem..Panas itu. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan-kesamping mencari oksigen agar ciuman itu berlanjut tanpa pelepasan.

"Jong- ehhmmp..ngin.."

Kai menurunkan tangannya, mampir kebelahan pantal kenyal milik Kyungsoo. Meremasnya pelan. Wow. Wow. Kendalikan dirimu bodoh. Tak mungkin kau akan memesumi Kyungsoo disini. Bodoh! Jangan dikuasai oleh otak mesummu.

Kesadaran Kai pulih seluruhnya, dia melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang terengah dengan lelehan saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir disudut bibirnya. Kai mengusapnya pelan, kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher lelaki mungil yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku janji akan membebaskanmu dari manusia jelek itu. Aku akan membunuhnya." Lirih Kai pelan. Kyungsoo kembali terisak, dia mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hiks..Cepat kembali Jongin."

"Aku janji. Tapi tolong turuti satu kemauanku, kau mau menurutinya?"

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku dan tak akan membiarkan manusia jelek itu menyentuhmu."

"Ya. Janji."

"Oke. Dan Tugasmu, curi semua data inti perusahaan dan kirimkan pada Luhan. kau ingat kodenya? 0088. Aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu. Mengerti sayang?" Kyungsoo mengagguk, dia melepas pelukannya, satu ciuman panjang mendarat dikeningnya sebelum lelaki tan itu melepas pelukannya dengan tak rela. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir, dia tak ingin Jongin pergi. Tapi dia yakin Jongin akan datang lagi, bukankah Jongin sudah janji? Kyungsoo percaya pada Jongin.

"Jongin..Cepat kembali.." Kai mengangguk, sekali lagi dia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Sebelum akhirnya pegangan tangan keduanya terlepas, dan Kai berbalik pergi. Lelaki tan itu berjalan pasti. Dia akan kembali. Tentu saja. Dia sudah tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo, hanya butuh rencana agar semua berjalan lancar. Setelah itu dia dan Kyungsoo akan bersma lagi.

"Aku akan merebutmu dari Mafia itu..Aku janji.."

"Jongin..cepat kembali.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sehun menatap takjub pada Atasannya itu. Lelaki pucat itu bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Kau hebat hyung~"

"Yeh. Aku memang hebat. Tidak sepertimu.." Sehun merengut mendengar ucapan Yifan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sebuah sindiran. Dia meraih benda persegi hitam dari tangan atasannya itu.

"Akan kubuktikan jika aku tak bodoh. Aku akan masuk ke pusat perusahaan mereka." Ucap Sehun yakin, dan Yifan hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan tatapan tak minat pada bawahannya itu.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau kan bodoh!"

"YA! AKU TAK BODOH! Aku dulu seorang Hacker sejati. Kita lihat saja nanti." Balas Sehun tak terima. Lelaki pirang itu mengedikan bahunya acuh, dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oke! Silahkan pecahkan kode sialan itu. Aku akan datang 30 menit lagi, dan kau harus menyelesaikannya." Yifan kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan dunianya. Hh, Yifan mendesah. Bodoh!

.

.

.

Lelaki pirang itu berdiri di trotoar yang nampak ramai karna lalu lintas sekaligus para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari. Diambilnya sebuah kaca mata hitam yang baru dia beli di Toko Grosir yang dilewatinya tadi dan memasangkan benda hitam itu ke matanya. Wow! Dia terlihat sempurna. Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku, Lekaki pirang yang merupakan seorang komandan itu mulai berjalan menelusuri kota. Langkahnya berbelok dipersimpangan lampu merah, kemudian menyebrangi jalan menuju taman kota. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan. Dia hanya ingin mengikuti kata hati yang membawa langkahnya. Hingga akhirnya langkah lelaki pirang itu terhenti disebelah taman kota. Lebih tepatnya terhenti saat seseorang menabrak bahunya.

Bruk!

"Aa..Maafkan aku."

Kris mentap lelaki yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya itu dengan intens. Sementara si penabrak melakukan hal yang sama juga. Matanya menelusuri sosok jangkung dihadapannya dengan mata mengedip lucu. Kemudian tatapan matanya membelalak saat pupil matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah benda berbentuk bundar dengan ukiran perak disekitar sisinya yang terpasang dibahu kanan lelaki pirang itu. Lelaki bermata Panda itu mendongak menatap sepasang mata dari balik kacamata hitamnya dengan pandangan takut. Kaki kanannya mundur selangkah, dua langkah dan.. dia berbalik hendak berlari, namun sebuah tangan kini telah menahan lengannya. Nafas lelaki panda itu tercekat, tubuhnya menegang ditempat.

"Le-lepaskan aku. Kumohon.." Pintanya dengan takut. Kris tersenyum miring. Menarik lelaki bermata panda itu agar semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dia tatap bola mata itu tajam. Tanpa berfikir dua kalipun Kris tahu.. siapa lelaki dihadapannya ini, bisa dilihat dari perubahan ekspresinya saat dia menatap tanda jabatan di bahunya. Tersenyum licik seolah mendapat penerangan, tanpa sepatah kata lagi Kris menarik lelaki bermata Panda yang kini mulai memberontak itu pergi.

"Lepaskan aku..kumohon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai terus menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dia lewati dengan takjub. Mau tak mau bibirnya berdecak kagum. Desain setiap bangunan disini sangat canggih dan kokoh, belum lagi penjagaan secara manual yang sangat ketat. Kelihatan sekali jika perusahaan gelap ini sangat susah dimasuki sembarang orang. Sambil melangkah lelaki tan itu terus berfikir, bagaimana caranya dia menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari tempat yang lebih mirip labirin tanpa ujung itu?

"Hhh.." Kai mendesah frustasi, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu lift. Namun seketika pintu lift yang akan dia masuki terlebih dahulu terbuka, dan keluarlah beberapa pria dengan pakaian serba hitam berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kai menunduk cepat memberi hormat. Heh, jika saja dia tak sedang menyamar, mana mau di membungkuk hormat disini? Lagi pula.. diantara pria itu, mana yang bernama Park Chanyeol?

"Tunggu."

Suara Bass itu menghentikan langkah kaki Kai. Lelaki tan itu berhenti dan menegapkan tubuhnya. Siapa sih yang menghalangi jalannya? Dengan perlahan dia membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum manis dengan sopan.

"Ya? Memanggilku Tuan?"

Hoeks! Kai rasanya ingin muntah setelah mengucapkan kata manis itu. Salah satu dari lelaki itu, yang paling tinggi dan tampan berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Kai mengerutkan dahinya berfikir. Sepertinya dia adalah orang penting disini, atau..jangan-jangan..

"A.A-ku.." Jawab Kai terbata, sementara lelaki itu terus menatapnya tajam.

"Aku asisten desainer Jung Sister." Chanyeol ingin membuka mulutnya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada lelaki tan itu, namun sebuah suara lebih dahulu memanggilnya.

"Park Chanyeol."

DEG!

Mata Kai melebar setelah itu. Lelaki dihadapannya memalingkan mukanya kearah dimana seseorang yang ternyata Lay itu memanggil namanya. Kai diam–diam tersenyum remeh. Ooh! Jadi lelaki ini yang bernama Park Chnayeol? Jadi lelaki ini yang akan menikahi Kyungsoo'nya? Sempurna. Lumayan juga, tapi bagaimanapun Kai jauh lebih tampan. Yeah, dan juga dia harus membunuhnya.

"Lay? Ada apa? Bukankah kau kutugaskan untuk mempersiapkan baju untuk Kyungsoo?" Ucap Chanyeol terlihat marah. Kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya kembali kearah Kai.

"Dan siapa dia?" Tunjuknya. Lay menatap Kai sekilas kemudian tersenyum.

"Dia asisten desainer yang membantu Jung Sister tadi," Dahi Chanyeol sedikit bertautan sangsi, sekali lagi dia menatap Kai dari atas sampai kebawah. Dan Kai cukup bersyukur karna dia memakai pakaian yang pantas. Celana denim dan kemeja. Haha!

"Benarkah? Bukankah desainer itu wanita?"

"Seorang Desainer tak harus melihat jenis kelamin Yeol." Lay memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian dia menatap Kai dan mengedipkan matanya seolah memberi tanda, tentu saja hanya dia dan Kai yang mengetahui ini.

"Kau bisa pulang.." Kai mengangguk mendengar ucapan Lay. Lelaki tan itu membungkuk memberikan hormat sebelum akhirnya berlalu memasuki lift. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan hingga lelaki berkulit coklat itu menghilang dibalik lift. Ohh! Dia sedikit merasa..eer, curiga? Entahlah. Chanyeol tak bodoh. Lelaki setegap dan setegas itu seorang Asisten Desainer? Lelaki jangkung itu menggelang menepis semua anggapan konyolnya, dia tak mau memikirkan itu lagi, hanya hal tak penting yang menyita waktunya. Chanyeol masih memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dari itu, jadi dia tak akan mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Mungkin lelaki itu memang asisten desainer, tapi..toh Chanyeol tak akan peduli.

"Kau harus keruang tengah. Jung Sister menunggumu untuk pengukuran baju."

Chanyeol mengangguk samar, kemudian merajut langkahnya mengikuti kemana langkah Lay pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lay diam-diam melangkah memasuki kamar yang beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo tempati. Lelaki manis itu terlihat waspada. Heh, tentu saja. Dia akan menelpon seseorang yang sangat penting dan rahasia, apalagi ini menyangkut sedikit tentang pemberontakannya pada Chanyeol. Jadi jangan sampai seseorang tahu bahwa dia telah berbelok arah disini. Lay menghela nafas lega setelah meyakinkan bahwa keadaan sekelilingnya aman. Kemudian lelaki manis itu mulai mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo dan mencari-cari diaman ponselnya. Dan..

Bingo!

Ponsel putih itu berada dibawah bantal. Lay tersenyum senang dan mulai menekan nomor seseorang, namun belum sempat menekan tombol 'Call' seseorang terlebih dahulu menghubunginya, dan nama 'Suho' tertera dilayar ponselnya. Mendadak jantung lelaki manis itu berdetak secara tak normal, digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat menahan luapan rasa senang yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya. Lay sendiri tak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya ini, tapi mendadak tubuhnya bereaksi secara berlebihan meski hanya mendengar suara Suho lewat telfon.

"Hhh.."

Lelaki manis itu menarik nafasnya panjang. Karna tak mau Suho menunggu lama, akhirnya dia menekan tombol hijau dan..

"Hall-"

"APA KAI DATANG KESANA?" Lay sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya saat suara teriakan Suho memenuhi gendang indra pendengarannya. Lelaki manis itu memutar bola matanya malas. Tuh kan, Suho memang tampan, tapi sedikit bodoh. Dan Lay sangat menyayangkan hal ini.

"Pelankan suaramu."

"Oh! Lay.. hehe, maaf! Aku terlalu bersemangat. Tadi Kyungsoo menelfonku dan ingin bicara pada Kai, tapi bocah hitam itu sudah terlebih dahulu kabur." Lay sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Suho. Jadi..Apakah Kyungsoo menelfon Suho sebelumnya?

"Kai tadi memang datang kesini."

"Benarkah? Anak itu..Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Dengan cara yang menggelikan namun cerdas. Dia menyamar menjadi asisten desainer yang akan merancang baju pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol."

"Jadi Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah bertemu?"

"Yeah. Menurutmu apa yang akan Kai lakukan setelah ini?"

"Hmm. Entahlah, Kai itu orang yang sangat ceroboh." Ada keheningan setelah itu.

"Lay..Kau masih disana?"

"Ya."

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu."

"Hm? Apa itu?" Tanya Lay pelan, lelaki manis itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang Kyungsoo dengan nyaman, sepertinya Suho akan bicara serius.

"Menurutmu..Apakah Kai akan datang dengan sebuah rencana?"

"Kurasa 'Iya'.."

"Lalu..Jika itu terjadi, apakah kau mau membantu Lay?" Lay terdiam ditempat mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat sulit dia jawab itu. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat. Apakah dia harus menghianati sepupunya sendiri? Atau melenceng dan membantu Kyungsoo? Terus berjalan di kegelapan atau berbelok menuju cahaya?

"Lay?"

"…."

"Lay? Kau masih disana?"

"…."

"Lay? Ka-"

"Jika aku membantu, itu artinya aku menghianati Chanyeol. Apa aku bisa melakukannya?" Kali ini keheningan terdengar dari sebrang telfon. Lay memejamkan matanya kuat.

"Jika aku berhianat pada Chanyeol. Maka aku akan kehilangan semuanya, atau bahkan Chanyeol akan membunuhku jika dia tahu akan hal ini.."

"….."

"Lalu..Saat Kyungsoo terbebas dan Chanyeol mengetahui semua kelakuanku yang berbelot. Siapa yang akan melindungiku Suho-sshi?" Bisik Lay pelan, kali ini dengan nada suara yang terdengar serak. Nampaknya lelaki manis itu tengah memikirkan masa depan dirinya sendiri. Benar juga. Jika katakan saja Kyungsoo terbebas karna bantuannya dan Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya? Kemungkinan hidupnya mungkin hanya sepuluh persen. Chanyeol itu pemimpin Mafia dari Kelompok A. Seseorang yang tak mengenal nyawa meski dia adalah sepupu kandungnya sendiri. Dan Lay tak manu menanggung resiko itu. Disaat dia terancam nanti, siapa yang akan melindunginya? Apakah ada yang akan melindunginya jika Chanyeol berniat membunuhnya nanti?

"Lay?"

"Aku hanya takut Suho-sshi. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya dan pengorbananku?" Kali ini terdengar helaan nafas dari sebrang, sementara Lay mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Aku. Aku orang yang kan melindungimu."

DEG!

"Kau tak akan menyesali semuanya Lay. Percayalah padaku. Aku yang akan melindungimu. Dan..Kau bisa bergantung padaku.."

Tes!

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Lay tersenyum kecil. Bercandakan dia? Apa ini hanya lelucon?

"Jangan bercanda Suho-sshi. Kau kan bodoh!" Ejek Lay, terdengar nada protes dari sebrang telfon, dan Lay tertawa dibuatnya. Perlahan hatinya menghangat, menjalar menimbulkan rona merah dikedua pipi putihnya. Lay tersenyum senang. Bolehkan dia percaya pada Suho?

"Aku janji Lay. Aku akan datang dan membawamu pergi dari Neraka itu. Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Garis bibir itu melangkung keatas membentuk senyuman manis.

"Yeah. Semoga kau menepati ucapanmu Suho. Aku menunggumu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

"YA! SIAPA KAU?"

Kris melepas cengkramannya pada lengan lelaki bermata panda itu setelah kakinya sampai kembali ditaman dimana dia meninggalkan Sehun. Bocah albino itu masih terlihat serius dengan pekerjaan awalnya, bahkan dia masih tak menyadari jika Kris sudah kembali. Lelaki pirang itu melepaskan kacamatnya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata elang yang mampu menikam siapapun yang menatapnya, begitu juga lelaki bermata panda tadi, dia terdiam ditempat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka menatap takjub wajah sempurna dihadapannya.

"Katakan siapa dirimu.."

Lelaki bermata Panda tadi menunduk takut, tatapan tajam itu seolah mengintimidasinya. Ooh! Tidak..tidak, dia hanya anak polos yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya anak semester satu di Kyunghee Unniversitas yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Dia tak melakukan kejahatan apapun, kecuali satu..Yeah, menipu seseorang di Yonggu saat itu. Itupun terpaksa karna Jaehyo yang merupakan kakak angkatnya itu memaksa. Tidak! Dia tak bodoh. Pasti lelaki didepannya ini polisi yang mampu mencium gelagatnya tadi. Bodoh Kau Zitao.

"Katakan dengan jujur atau kau akan kupaksa.."

Nyali Tao menciut hanya mendengar ucapan tajam itu. Dengan takut dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tao. Namaku Tao. A-aku..aku bukan penjahat, aku juga bukan bagian dari Perusahaan kelompok A itu. Aku hanya melakukannya sekali. Menipu seorang detektif yang akan diculik. Itupun aku terpaksa..sungguh! Jangan bawa aku kepolisi ya? Aku sungguh tak tahu apa-apa." Kris tersenyum miring mendengar pengakuan dari lelaki bernama Tao ini. Benarkan? Tanpa dicaripun informasi itu akan datang sendiri. Jadi..lelaki ini yang mengajak Kyungsoo saat itu? Brilliant. Perkiraannya tak pernah meleset. Hanya selangkah lagi dan semua akan berakhir.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" Tao mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau anggotan SWAT kan?" Telunjuk rampingnya menunjuk bahu kanan Kis dengan takut-takut. Dia kemudian menatap Kris dengan tampang polosnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut memelas. Kedua tangannya terkatup didepan dada, memohon.

"Kumohon. Aku hanya terpaksa. Jangan penjarakan aku ya? Aku masih mau bermain dengan boneka Pandaku." Kris menaik turunkan nafasnya cepat menahan tawa. Tao ini sangat lucu dan lugu. Tatapan tajamnya menatap tepat ke bola Mata Tao. Mata yang polos, bersih dan masih murni. Tega sekali seseorang yang mengotori fikiran lelaki polos ini dengan menyuruhnya berbuat jahat. Sekelebat rasa ingin melindungi muncul dihatinya. Sepertinya kepolosan bocah ini meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya.

"Aku tak akan membawamu kepenjara. Asal dengan satu syarat.." Mata Tao berbinar cerah mendengarnya, dengan semangat dia mengangguk.

"Apa syaratnya? Katakanlah, asal jangan penjarakan aku." Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Beritahu aku semua tentang Mafia itu."

Mata Tao membulat. Dan Kris bisa mencium bau kemenangan disini. Sehun dibelakangnya berteriak dengan keras seolah baru saja mendapatkan hal yang penting. Bingo! Kris sudah menduga hal ini.

"HYUNG! KAI SUDAH BERTEMU DENGAN KYUNGSOO. DIA SUDAH TAHU DIMANA PERUSAHAAN MAFIA ITU.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai tak langsung kembali kemarkas setelah keluar dari perusahaan yang nyatanya terletak ditengah-tengah keramaian toko-toko lain, hanya saja perusahaan itu terlihat tertutup karna dipagari oleh pagar tembok yang sangat tinggi. Hebat juga strategi penutupan diri mereka. Tapi kali ini Kai menjamin, bahwa Lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu tak akan selamat.

Klek!

Kai membuka salah satu pintu didalam kamarnya yang selama ini jarang dia buka, bahkan Kyungsoopun tak mengetahui tempat ini. Pintu ini tertutup oleh lemari kayu tempat baju milik Kai berada, Kai sengaja menyembunyikan tempat ini dari siapapun, termasuk kekasihnya sendiri. Kai bawa langkahnya keruangan yang gelap itu, tangannya meraba dinding dan meraih saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu. Dan..

Klik!

Ruangan itu kini terang menderang, menampilkan berbagai macam senjata api dan bahan peledak yang tersusun rapi di atas lemari kayu berwarna coklat manis. Yep! Kai menyembunyikan senjata pribadi miliknya disini. Tak ada satupun yang tahu karna Lelaki tan itu pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tak akan menggunakan senjata disini selagi tak terlalu didalam waktu yang mendesak. Dan saat ini, demi Kyungsoo, Kai akan menggunakan semua senjata ini untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Kai berjalan kesalah satu rak yang paling tinggi yang berlapis dinding kaca, digesernya dinding kaca itu perlahan. Kemudian tangannya meraih sebuah pistol dengan ukiran tengkorak disekitar pegangannya. Pistol kesayangannya, hadiah dari sang kakek saat pertama kali Kai mendapat gelarnya sebagai polisi. Kai menurunkan pelatuknya pelan hingga terdengar bunyi 'Tak' yang kasar.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang.." Ucapnya sengit kemudian tatapannya menuju ke lemari kaca yang berisi beberapa benda berbentuk bola kecil berwarna hitam.

"Kurasa bom ini akan membuat perusahaan itu menjadi abu. Tunggu aku datang Kyungsoo.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua chapter lagi dan fict ini akan tamat ^T^

Aku ngga yakin apakah chapter ini feelnya dapet ato engga. Tapi semoga kalian semua sukaaa ^^

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah Mem-follow, Mem-favoritkan dan Mem-Review fanfict ini ^^

Arigatou ^^

See you next chapter

And

Saranghae ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : BORGOL**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Jongin**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Criminal**

 **Pair : KaiSoo wtf EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **WARNING THYPO**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ugh."

Baekhyun melenguh pelan, memaksakan agar kedua matanya terbuka. Perlahan pandangannya mulai membaik dan dia bawa matanya memandang sekeliling. Sebuah kamar, namun bukan kamarnya..lalu?

"Sudah sadar?"

DEG!

Baekhyun terduduk dengan cepat, namun tentu saja hal refleks itu membuat kepalanya semakin pening, disentuhnya kepalanya pelan yang terbelit sebuah perban. Baekhyun meringis pelan, entahlah. Dia belum mengingat semuanya sekarang, seolah memori terakhirnya tengah tertahan oleh sesuatu, membuatnya harus memejamkan matanya agar ingatannya kembali. Sebuah suara berat kembali menyapanya.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menatap orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Dia masih mencoba mengingat semuanya, dan saat frame otaknya mulai berjalan. Satu persatu semuanya terputar membentuk sebuah ingatan, ingatan pertama saat dia menemukan Chanyeol tengah berciuman dengan lelaki lain, lalu dia lari, menuju lift, dikejar Chanyeol dan..

Baekhyun sontak mendongak, matanya membulat menemukan seseorang yang berusaha akan membunuhnya itu tengah berdiri menatapnya.

DEG!

Baekhyun luar biasa ketakutan. Dibawanya tubuhnya mundur hingga menabrak dinding, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca siap meneteskan air mata. Baekhyun menggelang dengan takut. Hal yang Chanyeol lakukan membuatnya merasa takut dan trauma, takut jika Chanyeol kembali akan menyakitinya.

Ingatan saat Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya kedinding dan acungan pistol itu membuat lelaki itu mulai berteriak panik, dia takut.

"Tidak..hiks, kumohon tidak. TIDAKKKKK!" Baekhyun menjerit keras, menggelang dengan mata terbelalak lebar, nafasnya naik turun tak teratur, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Dan hal itu membuat lelaki jangkung yang berada dihadapannya hanya menatapnya sendu.

"Maaf!"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, namun saat kakinya melangkah maju, Baekhyun semakin menjerit keras. Keadaannya semakin kacau.

"Tidaak! Pergiii! Kau akan membunuhku. PERGIIIIII.." Kali ini Chanyeol menghiraukan teriakan itu, dengan cepat dipeluknya tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terus meronta-ronta, kepalan tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol meminta melepaskan diri.

"PERGII! PERGIII.."

"Tenanglah." Bisik Chanyeol pelan, namun tubuh itu terus meronta-ronta. Karna tak tega, lelaki jangkung itu meraih sebuah suntikan yang telah dia siapkan sebelumnya di saku jasnya, dengan perlahan dia mengarahkan ujung jarum itu ketengkuk Baekhyun.

"Ahh~"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, tubuhnya berhenti meronta dan melemah. Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, kemudian membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu. Chanyeol menatap wajah kacau milik Baekhyun, mendadak dia merasakan sebuah penyesalan menusuk hatinya. Lelaki jangkung itu menghela nafas, dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencuri satu kecupan dikening Baekhyun, dan perasaan aneh itu semakin meletup-letup dihatinya. Dia memejamkan matanya kuat.

"Aku tak bisa berbohong jika aku mulai jatuh padamu Baekhyun. maafkan aku.." Gumannya lirih. Dan itulah alasan kenapa dia mengurungkan niat untuk membunuh Baekhyun tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrt!

Drrt!

Kai meraih sebuah wireless kecil berwarna hitam dari saku kemejanya, kemudian mendekatkan benda kecil itu kedepan bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya to the point, sementara matanya masih focus menatap jalan raya.

"Kau dimana? Cepat ke markas sekarang. Kris mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting." Oh! Itu suara Sehun ternyata.

"Sesuatu apa? Bicarakan saja langsung, aku memiliki sesuatu hal yang lebih penting untuk kulakukan." Jawab Kai acuh, dengan lihainya dia memutar stir berbelok memasuki daerah Cheondamdong.

"Ini masalah Kyungsoo kau tahu."

"Yeah. Dan aku sedang melakukan misi untuk menyelamatkannya."

"APA? KAU MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRIIAN? BODOH!" Kai memutar bola matanya malas, mobilnya telah berhenti ditempat tujuan. Lelaki tan itu segera turun dan menatap sekeliling. Sebuah gang kumuh yang sangat sepi tak berpenghuni.

"Kyungsoo kekasihku. Dan aku tak mau melibatkan kalian semua."

"Tapi kau juga temanku bodoh. Aku harus membantu." Ada nada gertakan dari ucapan Sehun, namun Kai tak peduli, dia mengambil sebuah tas hitam besar dari bagasi mobil. Kemudian memakai maskernya menutupi setengah dari wajahnya, matanya yang tajam menatap lurus kearah sebuah gedung tinggi yang hanya berjarak seratus meter dari sini. Kakinya mulai melangkah, tas hitam itu tersampir dibahunya.

"Dengar. Kyungsoo akan mengirimkan data-data Perusahaan gelap itu. Kau hanya harus melacak semua tempat cabang gelapnya."

"Dan kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kai diam ditempat, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Pemimpin Mafia itu orang yang cerdik. Jika aku tak berhasil membunuhnya sendiri, maka aku akan meledakkan semuanya."

"APA?"

"Tepat jam 12 malam aku akan meledakkan tempat itu. Jika mau membantu maka datanglah membawa mobil untuk membawaku dan Kyungsoo pergi."

"Memang sekarang jam berapa?"

"Umh.." Kai menatap arlojinya.

"6 Malam."

"6 Jam lagi. Ta-tap-"

Tuut! Tuut!

Kai mematikan sambungannya sepihak, lelaki tan itu menarik nafasnya panjang sekedar mengisi paru-parunya yang tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan. Mungkin ini efek gugup karna dia akan melakukan misi yang besar seorang diri. Dia menatap gedung tinggi dihadapannya sekali lagi dengan yakin.

"Aku datang Kyungsoo.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"T-tap-"

Tuut! Tuut!

"YA! SIALAN! SAMBUNGANNYA TERPUTUS." Sehun memekik, menekan-nekan tombol didepannya dengan brutal mencoba menghubungkan lagi nada sambungan, namun sepertinya gagal karna benda hitam berbentuk persegi itu hanya mengeluarkan bunyi 'Piip' tanda bahwa sambungan telah terputus alias gagal.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan panik, dia mendekat memeluk lengan Sehun dengan erat. Melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah menahan emosi membuatnya takut.

"Bodoh! Dia akan kesana sendiri dan meledakkan tempat itu." Pekik Sehun prustasi. Semua orang yang ada disana membulatkan matanya kaget, terkecuali Kris. Lelaki pirang itu hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"Bodoh. Anak itu terlalu merasa yakin." Tukasnya melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, dia alihkan pandangannya kearah anak panda manis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Di-diledakkan? Tempat itu diledakkan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehyo hyung? Apa dia akan mati juga? Tidak. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang aku punya. Tolong katakan padanya jangan meledakkan tempat itu." Tao menatap Kris penuh harap. Kedua tangannya telah menggenggam lengan Kris erat, mata pandanya telah berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi penjahat harus dimusnahkan."

"Tidak. Jaehyo hyung bukan orang jahat, dia adalah kakakku."

"Sama saja."

"Kau juga jahat jika membiarkan tempat itu diledakkan." Teriak Tao keras, dia menatap lelaki pirang didepannya dengan kesal, sementara air matanya telah mengalir dengan sendirinya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Kris menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya berniat mengejar Tao.

"Lacak saja perkembangannya." Ucapnya pelan dan melangkah kearah dimana Tao berlari, meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan dan Suho yang sedang mematung. Wow, Kris mengejar lelaki itu? Tumben sekali dia perhatian pada seseorang.

"Jika tempat itu diledakkan, be-berarti Lay akan ikut musnah?" Guman Suho lirih, matanya bergetar menatap lantai dengan nanar. Tidak! Dia tak boleh membuat Lay terluka sedikitpun, dia harus membawa Lay pergi sebelum tempat itu diledakkan. Dia harus melindungi Lay karna dia telah berjanji pada lelaki manis itu. Ya! Harus! Lelaki tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sehun serius.

"Aku akan menyusul Kai kesana."

Sehun melemas, dia menatap Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Sehun.." Lirih Luhan pelan. Lelaki pucat itu segera membawa tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam pelukannya, mengusap bahu sempit milik kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Apa Kyungsoo dan semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu."

"Tapi aku takut Jika Kai gagal. Seharusnya dia tak harus gegabah melawan Kelompok A itu seorang diri." Tubuh Luhan mulai bergetar. Sehun paham jika kekasihnya itu sangat sedih memikirkan teman-temannya.

"Baby! Sstt. Jangan menangis, Oke?" Sehun melepas pelukannya, kemudian menghapus air mata Luhan dengan lembut, dia berikan senyuman tampan untuk kekasih manisnya itu.

"Tapi.."

"Ssstt." Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Luhan, memberi tanda agar lelaki mungil itu diam.

"Kyungsoo akan mengirim data pusat perusahaan itu. Tugasmu melacak dan mencari kode Kuncinya, hhm? Kau bisa?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Sehun akan tinggal disini kan?" Tanya Luhan takut, Sehun tersenyum. Kali ini dia kecup bibir merah kekasihnya.

"Kai temanku. Jadi aku harus membantunya. Kau tinggal disini dan tunggu aku. Oke?"

"Ta..tapi.."

"Jika kau mencintaiku, maka kau harus percaya padaku. Ya?" Luhan menatap dalam kekasihnya. Setetes air matanya kembali jatuh, namun bibirnya tersenyum manis, dia mendekat dan mengecup bibir Sehun terlebih dahulu, membuat lelaki pucat itu terkekeh.

"Bawa Kyungsoo kembali yaa?" Sehun tertawa, dia usapkan hidungnya dihidung mungil Luhan.

"Aku janji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"

Pertanyaan datar itu sontak membuat lelaki manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, matanya sedikit terbelalak mendapati sepupunya kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan tajam. Mendadak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, namun sebisa mungkin dia bersikap biasa saja dan tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa. Memang apa pekerjaanku Chanyeol-ah?"

"Mengecek data-data penting perusahaanku."

"Tepat sekali."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, tangan kanannya diam-diam mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku celana hitamnya. Dia tatap sepupunya yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas diatas meja itu.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali Hyung.."

"Ya. Bukankah setiap hari begini?"

"Kurasa tidak. Karna ada sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu." Lay menghentikan pekerjaannya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Berbeda? Apa itu? Apa pekerjaanku bermasalah?"

"Tidak. Tak ada masalah,"

"Lalu?" Chanyeol diam, dengan pelan di mendekati sepupunya.

"Penghianatnmu."

Jleb!

Cairan putih dari suntikan ditangan Chanyeol berpindah melalui lengannya yang disuntik. Lay meringis pelan, perlahan pandangannya mengabur.

"Ahk."

BRUK!

Chanyeol menatap datar pada Lay yang saat ini tengah jatuh pingsan dilantai, dia buang suntikan ditangannya asal. Lelaki jangkung itu berjongkok, mengusap kepala sepupunya pelan.

"Aku percaya padamu hyung. Tapi kenapa kau menghinatiku?" Lirihnya tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai berjalan mengendap-ngendap mendekati tembok pembatas yang cukup tinggi. Matanya menatap sekeliling, tiba-tiba dua orang penjaga terlihat keluar dari gerbang, dengan cepat lelaki tan itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik bayang-bayang dinding. Setelah dirasa aman, dengan cepat Kai masuk kedalam dengan hati-hati, tubuhnya membungkuk lebih rendah menghindari dua orang penjaga yang berjaga didepan pintu utama. Lelaki tan itu mendongak menatap sebuah kamera yang terpasang di ujung plafon. Sial! Kamera pengintai. Kai berjalan mendekat, kemudian..

Tak!

Kamera itu hancur setelah Kai melemparinya pisau. Suara benturan yang cukup keras membuat kedua penjaga itu menoleh keujung tembok pembatas. Kai bersiap-siap dibalik dinding. Tangannya menarik sebuah belati dari pinggangnya dengan pelan.

Tap!

Tap!

"Siapa disana?"

Crass!

Kedua penjaga itupun ambruk ditempat setelah dua belati menusuk tepat kearah jantungnya. Kai menyeringai, dia berjalan menuju tembok pembatas di ujung sebelah kanan. Setelah dirasa tempat ini cocok, lelaki tan itu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan menempelkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi kearah tembok. Benda itu mulai menyala berkelip-kelip berwana merah setelah Kai mengaktifkan tombolnya.

"Hh.."

Kai menghela nafas. Dia kemudian kembali menatap sekeliling. Oke, dia harus menempelkan bom itu kesetiap sudut gedung. Kai..Kau bisa melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masuk mengendap-ngendap kesebuah ruangan dengan pintu bercat putih yang bersih. Lelaki bermata bulat itu menatap sekeliling dan sepi! Tak ada orang disini, mungkin semua karyawan sedang sibuk bekerja. Tangan mungilnya memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya pelan. Beruntung sekali ruangan itu tak terkunci.

Tap!

Kyungsoo memeriksa sekeliling ruangan. Ruang kerja ini sepi, hanya ada beberapa computer kerja yang masih menyala diatas meja. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendekati salah satu computer dengan layar monitor yang paling besar diantara yang lainnya, pasti itu computer utama. Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya, tangannya mulai bekerja diatas keyboard mencari-cari applikasi data pusat.

"Tuhan! Tolong aku," Guman Kyungsoo lirih. Tangannya masih bergerak membuka satu persatu file data yang ada disana. Setelah cukup lama berkuat, mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat setelah menemukan sebuah file yang berisi sebuah data rumit yang Kyungsoo sendiri masih tak mengerti. Pasti ini data utamanya, pikir Kyungsoo. Tanpa ba bi bu, Kyungsoo langsung mengirim semua data itu ke nomor pusat markas.

Send to : 0088

1 %

2%

3%

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, berharap agar pengiriman berjalan dengan cepat dan selesai sebelum ada yang memergokinya.

70 %

80 %

"Ayo cepat! Kumohon!"

90 %

"Ya. Ya! Cepat..Ayo!

97 %

"Sedikit lagi..Ya..dan.."

WARNINGG!

Tanda peringatan muncul dan seketika alarm berbunyi dengan keras memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Sial! Dia ketahuan!

"Brengsek!"

DEG!

Kyungsoo menegang ditempat, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat mendengar suara berat yang terdengar marah dibelakangnya. Mata bulatnya menatap layar monitor besar didepannya. Oh! Dia ketahuan sebelum data yang dia kirim sukses. Sial!

"Do Kyungsoo. Berani sekali.."

.

.

.

Sebelum itu..

Kai tersentak saat sesuatu yang terasa dingin menyentuh leher bagian belakangnya. Well, dia saat ini berhasil menyusup dan sedang berada ditangga darurat. Niatnya sih dia akan naik dan masuk secara mengendap-endap keruangan Chanyeol. Tapi lihat kan? Bukankah dari awal sudah dikoar-koarkan jika pengamanan disini sangat ketat? Bisa masuk sejauh ini saja sudah beruntung. Tapi sepertinya ada sedikit masalah, lelaki tan itu mendengus kesal.

"Siapa kau?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya desainer yang akan merancang baju perniakahan pemilik perusahaan ini." Si Penjaga itu tak langsung percaya, dia tatap Lelaki didepannya dari atas kebawah.

"Aku tak percaya."

'"Lalu bagimana caranya agar kau percaya?" Kai membalikkan badannya dan memberikan pukulan mendadak kepenjaga itu. Si penjaga mengerang mendapatkan pukulan telak, dia mundur kebelakang dan kesempatan itu langsung Kai gunakan untuk menusuk sipenjaga dengan pisau yang dia bawa.

Bruk!

Penjaga berbadan kekar itu jatuh tak bernyawa kelantai. Kai menyeringai senang, tapi apakah ini sudah selesai? Belum. Beberapa penjaga mulai berdatangan dari lorong dan pintu darurat disebelahnya. Kai mendecih, ini terlihat tidak adil, tapi apa dia bisa menolak? Ini resiko yang harus dia ambil sebelum dia mencapai ruangan kerja Chanyeol.

"Sial."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia datang kesini.."

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap lelaki tampan yang masih berkutat dengan komputer didepannya itu dengan alis mengkerut.

"Dia siapa maksudmu?" Tanyanya tak mengerti. Jaehyo memalingkan wajahnya, menatap atasannya serius.

"Polisi itu. Dia datang dan mengacau dilantai dasar."

"Apa dia membawa pasukan?"

"Tidak. Seorang diri."

"Seorang diri?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah rokok, kemudian menghisapnya kuat. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut memikirkan semuanya dan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tatap sepupunya yang masih tidur atau, ah mungkin pingsan. Bodoh! Bagaimana dia baru sadar jika si pembelot itu adalah sepupunya sendiri? Dan lagi si polisi kekasih Kyungsoo itu, lucu sekali dia ingin masuk hanya seorang diri. Benar-benar bodoh! Tanda sadar, lelaki itu menyeringai. Ingin bermain dengan Park Chanyeol rupanya.

"Tuan.."

"Hhmm.."

"Apa ruangan anda terkunci?"

"Hm? Entahlah."

"Ini serius. Seseorang telah masuk kedalam data perusahaan ini. YA! BLOCK SEMUA AKSES DISINI.." Jaehyo memekik keras, memberi perintah pada seluruh pegawai disana. Alarm tanda peringatan berbunyi keras, seketika suasana menjadi gaduh. Semua orang mulai bekerja dan sibuk didepan layar computer masing–masing. Chanyeol segera bangkit menyadari ada yang tidak beres, dia tatap Jaehyo dan seluruh pegawainya tersebut.

"Ada apa hah?"

"Seseorang telah membobol dan mencuri data perusahaan ini.."

"APAA? BAGAIMANA BISA?" Chanyeol membanting rokoknya, menatap murka pada pegawainya andalannya itu.

"Seseorang menyusup kedalam ruangan kerja anda. Ini dia," Jaehyo menunjukkan potongan-potongan gambar yang diambil dari kamera pengintai. Dan rahang Chanyeol seketika mengeras saat mendapati sosok yang dia kenal terlihat digambar itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membeku. Sial! Dia ketahuan! Matilah kau!

Kemudian suara langkah terdengar semakin mendekat dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, siap menerima apapun yang terjadi nanti. Dan benar, sebuah tangan menarik bahunya keras hingga tubuhnya memutar dan kini terpampanglah wajah Chanyeol yang tengah memerah padam dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk tepat kebola mata Kyungsoo. Tangan besar itu kini mencengkram rahang Kyungsoo dengan keras, membuat lelaki mungil itu meringis sakit.

"Brengesek! Berani sekali kau melakukan itu Kyungsoo.." Desis Chanyeol penuh emosi, rasa marah kini sudah memenuhi kepala sampai keubun-ubunnya, membuat lelaki jangkung itu menjadi kalap dan mulai kesetanan. Semua perasaan yang selama ini dia jaga untuk Kyungsoo lenyap sudah. Didorongnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur membentur meja-meja berisi computer yang masih menyala.

BRAK!

"AHK.." Kyungsoo memekik sakit, lelaki mungil itu mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. Namun Chanyeol menamparnya keras lalu mendorong tubuhnya hingga kali ini membentur dinding. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo mencoba agar tak terlihat lemah, dengan terlatih dan aliran darah yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya, dia coba untuk kembali berdiri dan tertawa remeh, menertawakan kebodohan Chanyeol.

"Kau memang bodoh Chanyeol. Kau mempertahan duri sepertiku masuk kedalam tubuhmu. Kekeke! Bodoh!" Kekeh Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengejek. Chanyeol masih diam ditempat, matanya terpejam sesaat. Dia berfikir dan Benar! Kyungsoo adalah duri yang kapanpun bisa menusuk dan menimbulkan rasa sakit. Dan sekaranglah sakit itu mulai muncul kepermukaan. Bodoh kau Chanyeol. Seharusnya kau sadar jika Kyungsoo membencimu, seharusnya kau sadar jika Kyungsoo tak lagi mengharapkanmu. Salahkan saja dirimu yang saat itu pergi begitu saja hingga menimbulkan luka yang teramat dalam dihati Kyungsoo, dan terimalah takdir jika luka itu bahkan kini menjadi duri yang berbalik menusuk hatimu. Rasanya sakit sekali saat ditolak. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai. Hal seperti ini sudah Ia duga sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa masih sok bisa mengatasinya?

"Benar! Aku memang bodoh mengharapkanmu kembali Kyungsoo.." Kakinya melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang mulai terpojok, ditatapnya dengan tajam mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menghapus semuanya. Jika kau tak bisa kumiliki, maka kau tak boleh menjadi milik siapapun."

Chanyeol mendesis, kali ini terdengar lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo membelalak, dia berbalik ingin lari, namun tangan Chanyeol terangkat menarik rambut Kyungsoo dan berniat membenturkan kepala itu kedinding.. Tapi sebelum itu..

Door!

Sebuah peluru melesat dari pistol seseorang. Bergerak cepat menempus punggung tegap Chanyeol, lelaki itu tersentak dengan ekspresi sakit selema beberapa detik. Keadaan menjadi hening seketika, hingga kepala Chanyeol menunduk dan bibirnya menyeringai kejam, dia berbalik dan mendapati sosok lelaki berkulit tan dengan pistol ditangannya tengah menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo fikir, Chanyeol akan mati karna tembakan itu.

"Jongin.." Lirih Kyungsoo pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan kekasihnya saat ini, Kai terlihat berantakan dengan luka disana-sini, pasti ada banyak orang yang menghajarnya tadi. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tertawa remeh, ternyata benar kan? Dugaannya tak pernah meleset. Lelaki itu benar-benar Polisi yang gagal dia bunuh.

"Lepaskan dia Bajingan!"

Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras, menarik Kyungsoo dan menjerat leher Kyungsoo dengan lengan panjangnya, membuat Kyungsoo terengah karna merasakan jalan pernafasannya tersendat. Kai mendelik, menodongkan Berreta andalannya kearah Chanyeol. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, hebat sekali Pemimpin Mafia ini, padahal dadanya sudah tertembus peluru panas, tapi kenapa masih terlihat sehat?

"Lepaskan Kyungsoo!"

"Aku tak mau!"

"Lepaskan atau kubunuh kau,"

"Akan kubunuh balik kekasihmu ini."

Kai mendelik, menatap Kyungsoo dengan was-was. Jangan bertindak bodoh disaat seperti ini Kai. Chanyeol yang melihat ketidak berdayaan lelaki tan itu tertawa remeh sekali lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau takut hah?" Kai menurunkan pistolnya, balas menatap Chanyeol dengan santai meski didalam hatinya jauh dari kata tenang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak takut padamu. Tapi pada kekasihku jika kau menyakitinya."

"Benarkah? Seperti ini?" Chanyeol tertawa kemudian menarik kepala Kyungsoo dan benar-benar membenturkan kepala lelaki mungil itu kedinding, dia telan semua rasa kemanusiaannya, saat ini rasa sakit karna dihianati telah menutup hatinya, memunculkan sifat asli seorang Mafia sejati. Suara benturan terdengar cukup keras dan itu cukup membuat keadaan menjadi tegang, Kai terhenyak ditempat, menatap nanar pada kekasihnya yang saat ini jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Rahangnya mengatup keras, tangannya mengepal sangat kuat. Emosinya meluap. Tidak! Kyungsoonya .

"HAHA! Bagaimana Kim Jong In ?" Tawa Chanyeol meledak, dia membuka jas hitam mahalnya dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, dan dari sanalah Kai mengetahui kenapa lelaki jangkung itu masih sehat meski sudah ditembak. Sial! Dia memakai baju anti peluru. Kai berdecih!

"Dasar pengecut! Maju kau bedebah, lawan aku jika kau memang jantan."

"Apa ini tantangan?" Chanyeol melipat lengan kemejanya dengan santai.

"Menurutmu?" Kai terkekeh, lelaki tan itu mulai maju menyerang. Beruntung tinggi keduanya hampir sama, dan hal itu tak membuat Kai merasa kesulitan jika harus memberikan serangan pada lelaki jangkung itu. Lagipula, dia anggota SWAT yang sudah dibekali ilmu beladiri yang handal. Namun, tenaganya sudah terkuras untuk melawan para penjaga diluar sana, sementara stamina Chanyeol masihlah utuh.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu heh?" Remeh Chanyeol, kakinya maju menyilang betis Kai, kemudian tangannya terangkat melayangkan bogem kearah Pipi lelaki itu. Telak Kai langsung tersungkur jatuh. Namun dia tak akan menyerah sampai situ, lelaki tan itu kembali maju menyerang dan kali ini tendangannya tepat mengenai perut Chanyeol, cukup keras sih, hanya saja kakinya sedikit berkedut karna badan Chanyeol dilindungi baju anti peluru. Keduanya masih bertarung dengan kesetanan, memukul, menendang dan sesekali mengeluarkan umpatan kebencian.

Bruak!

Tubuh Kai melayang dan membentur meja dengan puluhan computer diatasnya, Kai mengerang, tubuhnya serasa remuk redam. Tapi apakah sekarang waktunya mengeluh? Tidak! Seharusnya dia menerima tawaran Sehun yang mau membantunya. Ini resiko orang keras kepala, kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya Kim Jong In. Diusapnya darah dari sudut bibirnya dan lelaki tan itu kembali bangkit setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Nafasnya terengah-engah karna terlalu lelah, dia bawa pandangan sayunya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.." Lirihnya.

"Orang sepertimu pantas mati." Chanyeol yang juga terengah kini mencabut sebuah balok kursi yang telah hancur, bersiap menghabisi lelaki tan dihadapannya itu. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dan tanah yang dia pijaki bergetar miring seolah bumi kehilangan gaya keseimbangannya, beberapa barang berjatuhan karna gedung ini mulai bergetar dengan hebatnya seperti hendak roboh. Kai menyeringai. Showtime!

"Ups! Maaf ya, aku tadi tak sengaja menempelkan bom diperusahaanmu ini.." Kai terkekeh merasa menang menatap raut kepanikan diwajah Chanyeol. Rahang lelaki jangkung itu kini mengeras, dia yakin gedung perusahaannya sebentar lagi akan hancur. Bagimana Jaehyo tak melacaknya tadi? Bodoh!

DEG!

"Baekhyun.." Lirihnya saat dia mengingat seseorang yang dia tidurkan dikamar lantai paling atas, mendadak dia menjadi panik. Dan hal itu membuat Kai tertawa senang. Masa bodoh bagi Chanyeol jika Kai fikir dia panik karna takut gedung perusahaannya akan hancur. Heii, dia punya banyak cabang di Negara Asia, satu di Seoul tak masalah baginya, yang terpenting saat ini dalah Baekhyun.

Piip! Piip!

"Tuan Park. Gedung ini sudah dihancurkan, saya sudah menyiapkan Jet pribadi anda dia atap. Mohon segera datang Tuan dalam lima menit sebelum Gedung ini benar-benar hancur." Suara itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya melalui kabel yang terpasang dibelakang punggungnya. Dia mengeram kesal, ditariknya kerah lelaki tan itu dan memberikan satu bogem keras sebelum kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kai terkekeh senang, dia bangkit dengan terlatih mendekati Kekasihnya.

"Kyungsoo.." Kai menarik kelapa Kyungsoo kepangkuannya, dan saat itulah sebuah cairan merah menempel ditangannya.

"Sayangg! Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu pergi.." Guman Kai pelan sebelum mengangkat Kyungsoo kepunggungnya. Kemudian dia pergi keluar menggendong kekasihnya pergi. Tentu saja! Mereka harus pergi sebelum gedung ini benar-benar hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terenyak dari tidurnya, lelaki mungil itu bangun menuruni ranjang. Ditatapnya sekeliling, ini adalah kamar yang berbeda. Dimana dia? Kemana Chanyeol membawanya pergi? Mengingat nama itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar pelan, dia bawa langkah kakinya menuju jendela dan membuka pintu balkon. Wow, Baekhyun yakin jika dia berada dilantai paling atas saat ini. Lihat saja, dari sini pencakar langit terlihat setara dengannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, dia mulai merenungkan semuanya. Mulai saat sang Ayah menjualnya dan diselamatkan oleh Chanyeol, perhatian lelaki jangkung itu padanya, sampai sebuah perasaan cinta yang perlahan tumbuh dihatinya.

Cinta.

Sebuah rasa yang membuatnya mulai percaya dan bergantung hingga sakit yang dia dapat. Sakit? Benar. Itulah yang dia dapat diakhir. Apakah ini yang dia dapat karna mencoba bergantung pada Chanyeol? Apakah ini balasan karna dia terlalu percaya pada Chanyeol? Apakah Chanyeol terlalu membencinya hingga dia goreskan luka di hatinya?

Lagipula Baekhyun juga bodoh! Chanyeol itu terlalu sempurna. Seharusnya dia yang bukan siapa– siapa jangan pernah mengharapkan yang lebih. Mungkin lelaki yang saat itu Chanyeol cium adalah kekasihnya. Hah! Baekhyun bodoh! Kenapa Chanyeol tidak membunuhnya saja? Setetes air mata jatuh kepipi tirus Baekhyun, lelaki bermata sipit itu mulai terisak sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa tak berguna disini. Semua perlakuan Chanyeol ternyata jauh meleset dari apa yang dia kira. Dia tak punya tujuan, lalu untuk apa dia hidup jika orang yang mulai dia sayangi malah menyakitinya? Belum lagi saat dia mengingat kejadian di ruang kerja Chanyeol tempo lalu, hal itu berlipat-lipat menambah sakit hatinya, seperti luka yang disirami air lemon.

"Hiks..Chanyeol jahat..Hiks," Baekhyun terisak, kakinya melangkah maju mendekati pembatas atap yang tingginya hanya setinggi setengah lutut. Dia bawa satu kakinya melewati pembatas itu. Apa yang dia lakukan? Fikirkan jika yang orang tak memiliki tujuan, apa yang dia fikirkan selain menyerah?

"Hiks.."

DOOR!

Suara ledakan besar terdengar disusul getaran hebat yang membuat gedung ini mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Baekhyun fikir sedang terjadi gempa bumi. Sejenak Baekhyun merasa panik, dia menarik satu kakinya yang berada diluar pembatas itu. Namun dia terdiam sejenak, bukankah ini semakin bagus untuk bunuh diri? Benar juga. Ditariknya nafas dengan kuat sebelum menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, barang-barang disekitarnya mulai berjatuhan kebawah karna posisi gedung semakin miring. Matanya terpejam dengan kuat, kemudian kembali membawa kakinya keluar pembatas.

"Tuhan..Maafkan aku." Kedua kakinya kini berada diluar pembatas, sekali lompat saja tubuh mungilnya pasti melayang dan jatuh hancur kebawah. Baekhyun siap, air matanya semakin mengalir dengan tubuh yang kembali bergetar hebat.

"Chanyeol..Hiks, aku mencintaimu..Hiks, tapi kenapa..Hiks?" Baekhyun menyerah dan mulai membawa tubuhnya melompat, tapi..

GREB!

Sebuah tangan melingkari tubuhnya sebelum dia sempat melompat, membuat Baekhyun membelalak kaget, dia mendongak menatap sipemilik tangan itu, dan jantungnya terasa melompat keluar.

"Ca..Chanyeol.." Lirihnya pelan menatap sosok lelaki yang kini menarik tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Jika kau mencintaiku. Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang bisa menambahkan duriku Baekhyun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan diruangan kerja itu amat kacau. Para pegawai yang ada disana mulai berlari keluar mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri, keadaan gedung yang sudah sangat miring membuat siapapun serasa ingin terjatuh. Kaca-kaca mulai pecah, beberapa meja dan computer terjatuh begitu saja terseret kebawah. Jaehyo mulai panik, dia putus semua hubungan data pusat agar data penting itu masih semalat meskipun perusahaan ini akan hancur sebentar lagi. Lelaki tampan itu menatap sosok Lay yang terjatuh dari sofa dan ikut terseret jatuh, dengan sigap dia menangkap tubuh mungil Lay kedekapannya. Oh tidak! Dia harus pergi dari sini. Namun disisi lain dia harus memastikan tuannya sudah lepas landas dan pergi dengan selamat.

"Jaehyo disini. Apa tuan Park sudah lepas landas?" Suara dari benda hitam ditelinganya terdengar samar karna memang keadaan yang sedang riuh. Tapi setelahnya lelaki itu menghela nafas, tuan besarnya sudah lepas landas dan tugas terakhirnya sudah berakhir. Lelaki itu melingkarkan satu tangannya kebahu Lay dan membawa tubuh itu berjalan keluar. Jika andai saja lelaki manis ini adalah sosok yang jahat dan tak baik hati, Jaehyo tidak akan sudi untuk menyelamatkannya. Salahkan saja Lay yang baik hati dan Jaehyo sungguh tak tega meninggalkannya meskipun dia sekarang sudah di Chap sebagai pembelot.

"Ouh!" Jaehyo terjembab, dan sontak Lay ikut mendapatkan apa yang lelaki itu dapatkan karna atap diatasnya mulai runtuh mengenai tepat bahu Jaehyo. Dia mengerang sakit, namun kembali bangkit dan berjalan dengan terlatih masih dengan membawa tubuh Lay.

Keadaan gedung berlantai duabelas ini sudah benar-benar dalam kemiringan yang cukup ekstrim, ledakan dari kabel-kabel dan api yang menjalar dari bom yang ditempel semakin membuat gedung ini menuju detik-detik terakhir. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga gedung itu benar-benar jatuh dan hancur.

DUUAARRR(?)

Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Kini gedung yang paling tinggi di Cheondamdong itu hanya meninggalkan kepulan asap yang cukup tebal melambung tinggi. Tak ada yang tahu, apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wehehehehe XDD

Makin aneh nggak?

Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan yaaa ^^

 **.**

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah Mem-follow, Mem-favorit dan Mem-riview fanfict ini ^^

See you next chap

And

Saranghae ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : BORGOL**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Jongin**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Criminal**

 **Pair : KaiSoo wtf EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **WARNING THYPO**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suho semakin panik saat mendapati bangunan besar dihadapannya mulai mengeluarkan asap tebal setelah terdengar bunyi ledakan yang keras. Buru-buru lelaki tampan itu masuk kepintu gerbang yang kebetulan tak dijaga. Seketika dia terhenyak saat mendapati api mulai menjalar kesana kemari bersamaan dengan terjadinya guncangan hebat.

"Sial. Apa terjadi gempa?" Gumannya kesal. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia harus segera menemukan Lay. Itulah tujuan utamanya susah payah datang kemari. Sampai dilorong, lelaki itu mengerang karna dia tak bisa menaiki lift untuk sampai kelantai atas, karna tak ada jalan lain, Suho menuju ketangga darurat. Matanya membelalak, ada banyak mayat penjaga tergeletak disini, siapa pelakunya? Apa ini perbuatan Kai? Ck! Anak itu nekat sekali sih. Suho cemas, bagaimana keadaan Kai dan Lay didalam sana? Lalu beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam ada disana, menuruni anak tangga dengan gopoh, mereka mencegat Suho.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya galak. Suho memutar bola matanya malas, padahal saat ini sedang dalam keadaan kritis, tapi kenapa penjaga bodoh ini masih saja disini dan tak menyelamatkan hidupnya? Heii.. apa dia tak perlu bercemin? Dia juga datang kesini seperti mengantarkan diri kedepan kematian. Untuk apa dia naik kelantai atas gedung yang hampir roboh? Jika bukan karna pujaan hatinya, dibayar emas segunungpun dia masih sayang terhadap nyawanya. Tapi ini menyangkut Lay dan Suho tak mau sampai lelaki manis itu terluka. Baginya Lay lebih berharga daripada segunung emas.

"Jangan halangi aku. Cepat menyingkir bodoh!" Gertaknya. Namun si penjaga masih bersikukuh terhadap pekerjaannya, membuat Suho jengkel. Lelaki tampan itu mengambil sebuah kantung kecil dari saku celananya dan..

Bruush!

Dia semburkan bubuk putih itu kedepan hingga menyebar keseluruh ruangan membuat pengelihatan si penjaga menjadi terganggu dan beberapa mulai terbatuk. Lalu Suho ambil kesempatan disaat para penjaga masih lengah dengan berjalan mengendap-ngendap menaiki anak tangga sampai dia lolos dari pengawasan mereka.

"Dasar bodoh! Membuang waktuku saja." Ejeknya kesal. Keadaan gedung semakin miring, membuat Suho harus berlari lebih cepat. Dan dengan susah payah akhirnya lelaki tampan itu sampai dilantai atas, barang-barang disekitarnya mulai berjatuhan. Suho berlari memeriksa satu persatu ruangan. Saat dia hendak membuka sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan ukiran perak, pintu itu sudah jebol karna ditendang dengan paksa dari dalam. Suho berjingkat, matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Kai disana dengan Kyungsoo dipunggungnya.

"Kaii.."

"Hyung?" Kai tak kalah kagetnya. Untuk apa hyung asisten komandannya itu disini? Disaat genting seperti ini pula? Bodoh!

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pergi darisini." Suho menggelang, dia masih sempat memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati darah mengalir dari pelipis Kyungsoo.

"KAI! Cepat pergi dari sini. Kyungsoo membutuhkan pertolongan cepat."

"Kau juga harus pergi dari sini Hyung." Balas Kai dan Suho menggelang.

"Tidak. Ada urusan penting disini yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Penting mana dengan nyawamu?" Suho berdecak. Dia buru-buru mendorong Kai mengisyaratkan agar lelaki tan itu pergi. Kai menatap tak mengerti, namun kali ini dia menurut dan berlari pergi sebelum gedung ini benar-benar hancur.

"HYUNG! KAU HARUS KEMBALI DENGAN TUBUH YANG UTUH."

Suho terkekeh, dia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kai yang menjauh sebelum melanjutkan acara 'mari mencari Lay' Persetan dengan apa yang terjadi, dia harus menemukan Lay.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap khawatir pada gedung didepannya, ragu antara melangkah atau tidak. Melangkah namun mengambil resiko yang sangat besar, mundur dan menyandang gelar pengecut. Lelaki pucat itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia menatap gedung yang setengah roboh dihadapannya ini dengan gusar. Menarik nafas panjang dan membuang semua rasa takutnya, dia melangkah masuk juga. Dia harus menemukan Sahabatnya dan Suho hyung. Keadaan sangat kacau, banyak orang yang berlari kalang-kabut, antara kabut dan asap yang saling mengepung dirinya, dia harus menerobos masuk. Kakinya terus berlari..dan berlarii..

Bruak!

Tubuhnya hampir terpental jika dia tak memiliki keseimbangan yang kuat. Samar-samar dia mampu menatap siapa yang baru saja dia tabrak.

"KAI?"

"SEHUN?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyo terengah, dia menjatuhkan dirinya tepat diujung lorong disamping pintu lift. Ditariknya tubuh kecil Lay agar lelaki itu berada didekatnya, tangannya melingkar memeluk Lay agar lelaki manis itu sedikit terlindungi dari reruntuhan. Jaehyo menarik nafas panjang mencoba mengisi pasokan oksigen keparu-parunya. Sebenarnya ini adalah tindakan yang dibilang sangat bodoh jika berhenti beristirahat disaat segenting ini. Namun dia tak akan peduli, dia sangat lelah dan terluka, jika tak beristirahat sejenak maka semua akan percuma. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi berlari, apalagi dengan satu beban tubuh lagi. Jaehyo pasrah, dia memejamkan matanya kuat. Lelaki itu menguatkan tekadnya, walaupun seandainya dia akan mati disini dia akan terima, tapi bagaimana dengan Lay?

Daar(?)

Kamera pengintai diatasnya meledak menimbulkan percikan api yang cukup besar. Jaehyo kalang kabut, dia menarik asal tubuh Lay bergeser tepat kesamping dinding mencoba melindungi diri, namun semua terasa percuma karna tempat ini sudah benar-benar hancur. Lengan Lay robek dan mulai mengeluarkan darah karna bergesekan dengan benda tajam saat Jaehyo menariknya tadi. Si lelaki tampan mengerang frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia menatap sekeliling dan tak ada apapun yang bisa dia lakukan selain menunggu pertolongan dari Tuhan. Yeah! Jika umurnya memang panjang, maka bantuan akan datang dan dia akan hidup.

"God! Tolong aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih membisu. Lelaki kecil itu menatap kelarah luar kaca jendela jet yang sepertinya melaju dengan pelan. Sesekali tangannya terangkat saat tak sengaja sebuah awan menabrak kaca didepannya, seolah ingin menggapainya namun gagal karna ada penghalang yang menghalanginya.

TAP!

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu merasakan sebuah langkah mendekat kearahnya, buru-buru dia berlagak tidur sambil menyamankan selimut tebal bergambar beruang itu ketubuh kecilnya, matanya terpejam. Namun dia merasakan jika seseorang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura Baekhyun."

Suara berat itu menyapa pendengarannya. Karna ketahuan, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, kembali menyibukkan diri menatap awan-awan daripada memperhatikan seseorang disampingnya itu.

"Kau lapar?"

"…."

"Atau kau ingin sesuatu?"

"…."

Si penawar menghela nafas, dia meraih sebuah buku tebal yang sedari tadi dia bawa, mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan membaca sampai mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Kita akan kemanaa?" Baekhyun kemudian bertanya lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jerman." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku juga? Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mati?" Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, dia tatap wajah ayu Baekhyun dari samping.

"Perjalanan kesana sangat panjang. Kau harus istirahat!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku Chanyeol." Merasa tak puas, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan kini menatap sepenuhnya pada lelaki jangkung itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas gusar.

"Perlukah ku jawab?"

"Tentu saja. Kau membawaku tanpa kepastian Yeol." Kali ini Baekhyun setengah berteriak, mata sipitnya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan bibir bawah yang digigit kuat, sebisa mungkin dia tak akan menangis lagi. Kenapa disaat dia akan menutup hati, Chanyeol kembali membukanya? Rasanya sungguh sakit.

"Baekhyun!"

"Aku tak mau bersama orang yang membenciku dan berusaha membunuhku." Chanyeol mendelik, dia raih bahu Baekhyun dengan kasar dan menatap sepasang manik coklat itu dengan tajam. Tubuh kecil Baekhyun mulai bergetar merasakan ketakuatan yang mulai menjalar melewati aliran darahnya. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar, dan Chanyeol dibuat serba salah dengan itu. Berhenti menangis Baekhyun!

"Baek."

"Hiks..Hiks, jika kau membenciku, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku dan membawaku pergi serta?"

"Baek! Dengarkan aku dulu." Baekhyun menggelang masih dengan terisak, dan Chanyeol tak sanggup untuk tak memeluknya. Dia dekap tubuh kecil Baekhyun kedadanya. Matanya terpejam kuat, baru kali ini dia ikut merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Sakit sekali melihat Baekhyun terluka dan menangis.

"Apa. hiks, aku hanya duri untukmu Chanyeol?"

"…"

"Jika benar. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencabutnya Yeol?"

"Baek.." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah kecil itu dengan pandangan sayang. Diusapnya airmata Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tak bisa mencabut duri itu dari hatiku Baek, biarkan duri itu tertanam disana. Jika seandainya aku melepasmu, itu sama saja dengan kembali menambahkan duri disini. Sakit sekali Baek," Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan tangan kecil itu didada kirinya.

"Aku tak mau melepasmu. Karna apa? Karna kau ikut terlibat disini Baek. Aku tak akan hidup tanpamu. Maaf untuk aku yang tak mengerti perasaanku. Sekarang.. mau memulai semuanya?"

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mendongak, menatap lelaki tampan itu dengan sendu. Apa itu artinya Chanyeol mencintainya? Atau hanya bualan dan nanti dia akan kembali disakiti?

"Lalu lelaki itu?" Chanyeol mengernyit. Lelaki itu? Oh, apa yang Baekhyun maksud adalah Kyungsoo? Lelaki jangkung itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Hanya seseorang yang terlupakan." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Katakan,"

"Lupakan saja." Balas Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Sekarang cukup percaya saja padaku."

"Bisakah aku percaya?"

"Pegang kata-kataku."

Baekhyun terdiam, dia tatap tepat kebola mata Chanyeol berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Namun dia tak temukan hal itu disana. Tetesan air mata kembali jatuh. Dia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Ku memang bodoh Chanyeol."

"Yes. I'm stupid!"

"Hiks..Jangan pergi dan menyakitiku lagi."

"Tak akan."

"Janji?"

"Hm."

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku."

"Hm? I Love You. Will You Marry Me?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris tersenyum kecil mendapati sosok lelaki manis berwajah panda tengah tertidur diatas sofa dengan lucu. Tubuhnya meringkuk kecil dengan boneka berbentuk panda dalam dekapannya. Benar-benar keluarga Panda. Kris bawa tubuhnya agar duduk disamping lelaki manis itu, kemudian tangannya yang gatal terangkat mengusap surai hitam milik Tao dengan lembut. Sedikit kasihan juga sih, Tao tertidur setengah jam yang lalu setengah beberapa jam dia habiskan dengan menangis.

"Tao.."

"Engh.." Tao yang merasa terganggu merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi pout, dan itu membuat Kris merasa gemas seketika. Benar-benar.

"Panda bangunlah."

"Engh."

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Sesuatu disaku celananya bergetar, dan buru-buru lelaki yang menyandang gelar Komandan itu meraih ponselnya.

'Luhan Calling'

"Hallo."

"Mereka semua datang Kris. Cepat kerumah sakit Negara sekarang juga."

Piip!

Sambungan terputus, Kris menatap Tao sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menggendong anak Panda itu ala bridal style. Terdengar sedikit ekstrim, tapi akan tetap dia lakukan karna takut tidur Tao terganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyuunggg! Jaehyo Hyuungg!"

Lelaki manis bernama Tao itu memekik, berlari memeluk tubuh lelaki tampan yang kini tengah berbaring diranjang inap rumah sakit tersebut. Mendapat pelukan mendadak, sontak Jaehyo langsung membelalak mengingat kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah. Aish! Bocah ini. Awas kau! Akan kugetok kepalanya nanti, batinnya.

"Hyung! Kau ternyata selamat. Aigoo! Aku sangat khawatir padamu Hyung." Tao merengek, membuat sosok lelaki pirang dibelakangnya merasa terabaikan.

"Ya! Aku tahu Panda. Sekarang lepaskan aku." Tao merengut, dia kemudian bangkit sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Jaehyo membawa pandangannya kearah Kris, dia diam sejenak.

"Kurasa aku tak pantas mendapat perlakuan sebaik ini." Ucapnya.

"Ya. Seharusnya, tapi adikmu ini yang memaksaku." Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Setelah sembuh kurasa tempatku adalah penjara kan?"

"Benar sekali." Tao membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kris, dia berbalik memandang Kris tak mengerti. Lelaki ini akan memenjarakan Kakaknya?

"YA! Kau bilang tak akan membawa kakakku kepenjara." Tunjuknya tepat dimuka Kris.

"Tapi dia manusia criminal Tao."

"Tapi dia kakakku."

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon.." Tao merajuk, mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, membuat lelaki pirang itu tak bisa berkutik lagi. Kris menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Yeee! Terimakasih," Tao memekik senang, kemudian lelaki panda itu memeluk Kris dengan erat. Hal itu membuat Kris membelalak. Ini terlalu mendadak, sesuatu didadanya mulai lari marathon. Semoga saja Tao tak mengetahui debaran didadanya ini, jika Tao tahu pasti sangat memalukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suho-sshi.."

Lay berucap lirih, membuat lelaki tampan yang sedang mengganti perban dilengannya itu menoleh. Menatap wajah manis yang tengah tertunduk itu.

"Ya? Ada apa Lay?"

"Umh. Terimakasih yaa.."

"Untuk?"

"Karna telah menyelamatkanku. Kau menepati janjimu." Ucapnya malu-malu. Wajah lelaki manis itu semakin manis saja, membuat Suho tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Aku tak pernah ingkar janji Lay." Lelaki manis itu mengangguk.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Bahwa aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya Lay? Kini kau harus bergantung padaku."

"Eh?" Lay mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Suho tak mengerti.

"Well. Mulai sekarang apapun yang bersangkutan denganmu adalah urusanku juga."

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu?"

"Karna aku ingin menjaga Malaikatku."

Blush!

Sepasang pipi putih itu memerah seketika. Apa dia malu? Eww. Sangat menggemaskan, membuat tangan nakal Suho tak tahan untuk tak mencubitnya, dia acuhkan sakit dilengannya karna tertimpa balok saat menyelamatkan Lay dan Jaehyo tadi. Well, Tuhan masih memberkati Suho karna lelaki itu berhasil menemukan Lay diujung lorong bersama lelaki lain dan menyelamatkan keduanya sebelum gedung itu hancur dan terbakar hangus.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Heii! Lihat aku." Tangan Suho meraih dagu Lay, kemudian mengangkat dagu itu hingga kini wajah merah manis itu terlihat jelas. Bola mata keduanya saling bertautan.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" Lay menatap Suho serius untuk beberapa detik. Kepalanya menggelang.

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu artinya? Berarti aku serius. Dengar ya! Aku tak akan pernah rela mengorbankan nyawaku jika bukan untuk orang yang aku cintai."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Lay tersenyum, kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Suho dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat hati Suho bahagia bukan main.

"Berarti kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya."

"Coba katakan."

"Lay, Saranghae.."

Lay tersenyum manis, dia mendekat kemudian mengecup bibir Suho kilat, setelahnya dia menunduk malu. Suho terdiam ditempat, masih terlalu shock. Namun sedetik kemudian dia memeluk lelaki kecil itu dengan erat.

"Saranghae..Saranghae..Saranghae..Will you Marry me?"

"Yes. I Do." Jawab Lay spontan.

Dan sekuntum mawar itu mulai bersemi dihati mereka. Takdir telah menyatukan mereka, kembali mempertemukan tali benang merah yang mengikat keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tersadar saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dengan hebat. Refleks dia meringis dan mengangkat tangan mencoba memegang kepalanya itu. Namun tangannya terasa sulit diangkat, merasakan keanehan itu matanya perlahan terbuka, dan dia baru tersadar jika dia ada dirumah sakit saat ini, ada tabung oksigen, infuse, gorden dan cat kamar yang serba putih. Dia menatap sekeliling dan matanya terpaku pada sosok yang tengah tertidur diatas tangannya. Posisinya miring kesamping hingga Kyungsoo tak mampu melihat wajahnya, namun dia sangat yakin siapa seseorang itu.

"Jongin.." Lirihnya pelan, dia berusaha mengangkat tangan kanannya, namun dia kembali terkejut saat mendapati tangannya dengan tangan lelaki tan itu saat ini tengah terborgol. Matanya mengedip sejenak sebelum dia tersenyum lebar.

"Jonginn.." Kali ini dia setengah memekik, membuat lelaki tan yang tertidur tadi langsung terbangun dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah dan khawatir. Ada beberapa luka yang telah diperban, meski penuh dengan luka, tapi wajah itu tak kekurangan satu onspun kadar ketampanannya. Dan Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya.

"Kyungsoo? Ooh! Kau sudah sadar sayang." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, dia angkat tangannya menunjuk benda perak itu meminta penjelasan. Kai terkekeh, dia usap wajah kekasihnya degan sayang.

"Agar kau tak lari lagi dariku. Maka dari itu aku memborgolmu." Wajah Kyungsoo serasa memanas mendengar ucapan yang terdengar sangat gombal itu, kemudian dia mengaduh sakit pada kepalanya.

"Uh? Mana yang sakit sayang?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kepalanya yang terperban. Kai bangun mengusapnya lembut berharap agar rasa sakit itu menghilang.

"Si brengesek itu benar-benar. Kenapa tak mati saja dia?" Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya bingung. Brengesek? Siapa yang kekasihnya maksud?

"Chanyeol. Dia berhasil kabur." Ucap Kai seolah mampu membaca mimic wajah Kyungsoo. Lelaki kecil itu tersentak seketika.

"Cha..Chanyeol?"

"Yeah. Dia berhasil kabur." Kai menghentikan usapannya. Menatap lelaki kecil dihadapannya dengan tajam.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya Chanyeol?" Ada nada datar disana, dan Kyungsoo sangat membenci itu. Bibirnya langsung terpout.

"Lupakan saja Jongin. Aku tak mau membicarakan tiang listrik bodoh itu."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu Kyungsoo."

"Jongin! Aduh, kepalaku semakin sakit. Huhu." Kyungsoo langsung memasang pose pura-pura kesakitan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kai, namun lelaki tan itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Jangan bohong."

"Aish! Sakit..sakit. Aku tak ingat lagi siapa itu Chanyeol. Aku amnesia..Huaaa.." Kali ini lelaki tan itu benar-benar ingin memukulkan kepalanya ketembok. Astaga! Berapa sih umur Kyungsoo? Lihat..Lihat, dia merajuk dengan sangat manis sekarang. Lihat bibirnya itu? Kim Jong In! Whatssg. Kapan dia akan merasakan mawar itu lagi? Si Puppy kecil ini menggoda serigala tampan rupanya.

"Jongin.."

"Hhh.."

"Jangan marah. Aku benar-benar tak mau mengingat hal itu lagi. lupakan saja semuanya ya? Yayayya?" Lihat! Kai rasanya ingin menggigit bibir itu.

"….."

"Jongiiiiinnnnn…"

"Oke. Tapi bersyarat!" Kyungsoo langsung melonjak senang. Matanya berbinar.

"Apa itu?"

"Kiss.."

"Ap-mmph.."

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Kata-katanya seolah tersangkut ditenggorokan saat tanpa persiapan bibir milik Kai telah melancarkan serangan terlebih dahulu. Beberapa detik terlewati, Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya melingkar leher kekasihnya. Wahh, Wahh! Kai melemparkan peluru, maka Kyungsoo kali ini akan melemparkan Granat! Mendapat bom balik, lelaki tan itu menyeringai dan semakin membalas.

"Bukan saat ini. Tapi suatu saat nanti kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brak!

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia tatap pintu didepannya dan menendangnya kesal.

"DASAR PASANGAN MESUM TAK TAHU TEMPAT!" Pekiknya emosi, membuat beberapa suster dan orang yang berlalu-lalang menatap aneh kepadanya. Lelaki pucat itu mendengus, merasa gerah seketika melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya berkeringat didalam sana. Sial! Sial! Jangan terpengaruh Sehun. Pasangan tak tahu malu. Makinya.

"Sehuun.."

Kepalanya memutar, dan dia mendelik saat melihat kekasihnya datang disaat yang tak tepat. Lelaki kecil dengan wajah cantiknya itu mendekat.

"Sehun! Kenapa tak masuk menjenguk Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya bingung. Sehun menggelang, kemudian menarik Luhan pergi saat lelaki kecil itu berusaha meraih knop pintu.

"Sehun..Ada apa? Kenapa membawaku pergi?" Tanyanya tak mengerti, namun tetap mengikuti langkah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tak boleh masuk."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka sedang melakukan hal 'Rahasia'.."

"Huh? Rahasia apa memangnya?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat diujung lorong yang cukup gelap dan sepi. Dia mendorong tubuh kecil kekasihnya kebelakang, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengurung tubuh Luhan agar rusa kecil itu tak lari.

"Kau mau tahu?" Luhan mengagguk kecil. Ting! Anggap saja lampu hijau. Sehun merasa gila sekarang.

"Benar ingin tahu?"

"Em." Luhan mengangguk polos. Dan Sehun benar-benar merasa frustasi saat ini.

"Biar kuberi tahu. Begini.." Tangan kanannya kemudian meraih leher Luhan mendekat. Dan..Jeng! Jeng! Terjadilah something dilorong yang gelap itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki kecil dengan balutan tuxedo mungil berwarna putih itu sedikit malu saat sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya, sedangkan satu tangan lainnya memegang tali kendali kuda. Well, saat ini mereka sedang menaiki kuda Phony putih untuk pemotretan di taman yang sangat indah ini.

"Yeolli, Apa harus kita melakukan potho prawedding ini?" Lirihnya pelan. Chanyeol terkekeh, mencuri satu kecupan dikepala 'Calon Istrinya' itu.

"Tak ada tawaran sayang."

"Ish. Yeolli menyebalkan." Baekhyun merajuk.

"Tapi kau mencintai lelaki yang menyebalkan inikan?" Baekhyun memerah, dia kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol, dia sangat malu. Chanyeol tertawa pelan, dia menarik tali ditangan kirinya hingga kuda putih yang amat langka didunia itu mulai berjalan pelan. Oh, mereka terlihat seperti Putri dan Pangeran dari negri dongeng kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tao. Berhenti makan es krim terlalu banyak, nanti kau sakit."

Tao tak memperdulikan nasehat lelaki pirang yang sudah sekian kali memperingatinya itu, dengan lahap dia kembali membuka satu cup es krim coklat dan kembali memakannya dengan senang. Kris menghela nafas. Dasar bocah! Lihat noda yang mengotori pipi dan bibirnya itu.

"Lulu perlu bantuan?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari layar monitor kesamping, menatap kekasihnya.

"Tidak Sehunnie."

Sehun mengangguk, dia kemudian berdiri dibelakang Luhan, kemudian kedua tangannya memijit pelan bahu Luhan.

"Aku tahu Baby kau lelah." Luhan tertawa kecil, perlu diketahui jika dia sudah tak sensi lagi dipanggil 'Baby' oleh Sehun. Well, ini bagus.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu.." Kai tertawa kecil, tangannya mengusap rambut kekasihnya dengan sayang. Kyungsoo sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali tadi.

"Aku tahu sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, dia kembali memeluk lengan Kai dengan manja. Sepertinya keadaan diruang kerja itu terlihat nyaman dengan sweet moment dari masing-masing pasangan itu. Ah, tidak.. Masih kurang satu, kalian pasti tahu siapa dia,

Clek!

Panjang umur. Lay dan Suho membuka pintu bersama Jaehyo dibelakangnya yang sedang membawa satu kotak besar ditangannya.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau bawa? Es krimkah?" Pekik Tao senang. Kris memutar bola matanya malas, bocah ini.

"Ini undangan Pernikahan." Sahutnya. Semua yang ada disana tersentak. Ya! Undangan dari siapa?

"Siapa yang akan menikah Hyung?"

"Mereka." Jaehyo menunjuk Suho dan Lay yang saat ini menunduk malu. Semua yang ada disana cengo seketika, bahkan mulut Sehun sudah terbuka beberapa senti karna kaget. Suho akan menikah?

"Oh Tuhan! Akhirnya ada juga yang mau menikah dengan Suho Hyung!"

Tak!

"Lay hyung? Kau serius menikahi manusia bodoh ini?" Ini Pekikan Kai yang sungguh-sungguh tak percaya. Satu getokan mendarat di kepala Sehun dan Kai. Semua yang ada disana tertawa. Diam-diam Kris tersenyum kecil. Jadi..Ini sudah berakhir? Jadi semua Happy Ending ya? Berawal rasa balas dendam yang mendatangkan jodoh? Well, setidaknya dia harus berterimakasih akan kejadian ini, jika hal ini tak terjadi, pasti dia tak akan bertemu dengan Tao. God! Terimakasih atas masalah yang mendatangkan bahagia diakhir cerita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan?" Jaehyo menegang pelan, lelaki itu menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya gugup.

"Bagaimana keadaan tuan?"

"Baik, kerjamu selalu bagus dan diwaktu yang tepat." Sahut sebuar suara berat dari sebrang. Jaehyo tersenyum lega.

"Semoga tuan selalu bahagia di Jerman sana."

"Selalu."

"Ahya, tuan?"

"Ada apa?" Jaehyo menghela nafas pelan saat suara disebrang sana mengintrupsi dengan dingin. Kakak angkat Tao itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Tidak! Dia harus yakin.

"Kurasa aku telah menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku. Tuan.. jika boleh, aku ingin berhenti dan keluar dari perusahaan tuan. Aku ingin hidup bersama dengan adikku.." Ada jeda sesaat. Jaehyo tak yakin, seseorang yang sudah terikat dengan perusahaan gelap seperti itu tak akan pernah bisa keluar jika tidak dengan kematian. Jaehyo.. menyedihkan sekali.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menaikkan tiga kali lipat gaji terakhirmu sebagai pesangon. Hiduplah degan tenang bersama adikmu itu Jaehyo."

Ah! Jaehyo langsung tersenyum tak percaya. Park Chanyeol melepaskannya?

"Terimakasih tuan.." Bisiknya pelan. Sekarang, dia bisa membuka lembaran hidup baru bersama Tao dan teman barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin.."

"Ya."

"Saranghae.."

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, namun dia tak menunjukkan rasa kesalnya itu pada kekasihnya.

"Aku juga. Nado Saranghae.."

"Borgol aku."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Agar kau selalu mengunciku Jongin.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

YEAH! BERAKHIR SUDAHHH!

GANTUNG?

NEED SEQUEL?

TERSERAH KALIAN ^.^

 **.**

TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEM-FOLLOW, ME-RIVIEW DAN ME-FAVORITKAN FANFICTION INI ^^

BIG THANK'YOU ^^

AND

SARANGHAE ^^


End file.
